El heredero de Antarus
by lizett
Summary: Los destinos de todos están enlazados, y un solo ser puede alterar las sendas de los que le rodean, descubre lo que el odio, venganza y dolor pueden provocar, solo un ser puede devolver el equilibrio, aquél que no había sido destinado a existir
1. capitulo 1

Creo que es justo hacer una aclaratoria antes de iniciar, primero, no soy fans de Pokemon, casi no veo pokemon, y conozco un poco arriba de lo básico de esta serie, así que esta es una terrible limitante a la hora de escribir ciertos hecho y me esforzare al máximo por no contradecir nada de la serie y ser fiel a la historia, tomando en cuenta todo el apoyo que pueda exprimir de lo que recuerdo

Segundo punto, la serie no a sido terminada, por lo que muchas cosas que escriba con el tiempo estarán erróneas por que las cambiaron en la serie, pero si me espero a que la terminen tendré 70 años sin haber empezado, así que ni modo, todo esta escrito tomando en cuenta hasta las islas remolino, hasta ahí he visto la serie, y también de sus cuatro películas: Mewtwo&Mew, el poder de uno, la tercera película, el retorno de Mewtwo, y la cuarta que la vi hace poco que es pokemon 4ever, antes llamada Selebi el espíritu del bosque (me parece que así se traducía el titulo, soy pésima en ingles y no recuerdo como se escribe)  

Algo que adoro de pokemon son sus opening, así que cada capitulo inicia con una canción, me encanta la letra, creo que si se ponen todas las canciones juntas en su orden se tiene una interesante historia, y por ultimo (y no se por que lo menciono si realmente ya lo saben) Pokemon no es de mi propiedad, esta historia esta escrita sin fines de lucro, no recibiré dinero por ella (que más quisiera) por el contrario, quizás reciba unos cuantos mails con virus por parte de algunos críticos, pero es un riesgo que debo tomar, y como mi correo lo leo en la universidad no tendré el infortunio de contaminar mi computadora, muchas gracias por tomarse las molestias de leer estas notas, y sin más preámbulos espero que disfruten la historia y sobre todo, MANDENME SUS COMENTARIOS por que de lo contrario quedare muy triste, es mejor recibir criticas negativas que no recibir nada, al menos sabré por que no les gusto la historia y tratare de mejorar en algo

El heredero de Antarus

Capitulo 1: La leyenda de Antarus 

En  el campamento de búsqueda decenas de pokemons eran colocados en jaulas, la mayoría pikachus, los cuales trataban de defenderse pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, las jaulas se cerraban dejándolos atrapados

- Señor Giovanni – anuncio uno de los hombres a su jefe – no se a encontrado ningún rastro del pokemon que escapo

- Sigan buscando – contesta sin mirarle, aquel hombre simplemente hizo una señal de aceptación antes de retirarse

"Así que lograste escapar" piensa Giovanni con desprecio "no importa, te encontrare de nuevo, nuestros destinos están unidos, ¿lo recuerdas? Tendrás que volver a mi, soy lo único que te queda, y pagaras caro su muerte, solo estas prolongando tu sufrimiento, por que nunca te daré el placer de la muerte, el Team Rocket será la organización más grande del planeta, después de todo solo para eso sirven los pokemon, solo son simples objetos que usare para conseguir mis fines" piensa con desprecio, mientras se dirige a su nave, el fuego terminaría de consumir lo que resta de la aldea, "idiotas, nunca debieron de intervenir" aquellos aldeanos tenían pruebas suficientes para destruir su organización, la cual aun era muy pequeña para su gusto, y no quería que la gente supiera sobre sus experimentos con los pokemon, sin mencionar el contrabando, todavía era muy temprano para tener problemas con la policía, no, esperaría a tener más poder, piensa con una sonrisa maligna

Un hermosos pokemon observaba el cielo, su mirada reflejaba tristeza, en ese momento no pensaba en sus heridas, tampoco en su incierto destino, solo se preocupaba por ver el cielo buscando el consuelo de las estrellas, pero era una noche oscura, la más oscura que había visto en su vida, no, la más oscura fue aquella hace cuatro años, y desde entonces las noches dejaron de ser hermosas, las estrellas ya no tenían el brillo que tanto le había fascinado en lo largo de tantos años, y eso que había vivido muchos, ¿cuántos? No los recordaba, generación tras generación, la muerte de los humanos a quienes acompañaba se había convertido en algo tan cotidiano, ellos tenían una vida tan corta y efímera, cada uno diferente, diferentes nombres y rostros pero humanos al fin, con su misma naturaleza, le costaba diferenciar al igual que los humanos no pueden diferenciar un pokemon de otro, a no ser que este sea su compañero, pero si tuvieran una vida tan larga como la a tenido el, ni de esa forma los reconocerían

Pero aquella noche fue diferente, no fue una muerte natural, y solo era un pequeño, no había cumplido ni los diez años, debió protegerlo y había fallado, el ultimo de su familia, la ultima esperanza, y había fallado en protegerlo, durante años cuido de sus ancestros y ahora su misión había terminado de una manera miserable, y todavía no había terminado todo lo que tenia que hacer

No era solo una muerte, era el odio que atrajo consigo, un odio que jamás imagino sentir o percibir por parte de nadie, el era un pokemon, no odiaba, los pokemon se enojaban, se peleaban, incluso podían resentirse, pero no odiaban, eso era parte de la naturaleza de los humanos, no de los pokemon, y le había fallado al humano a quien más quería, había fallado de una manera miserable, y ahora otro le odia, y ese odio no terminaría ahí, el odio arrastra de una manera terrible el alma de los seres, suspira con resignación

Era un pokemón tipo psíquico, no tendría más de un metro de altura, a pesar de estar cansado hizo un esfuerzo por pararse en sus cuatro patas, pero fue inútil, así que opto por sentarse mientras su peluda cola se mecía suavemente, si la muerte llegara en ese momento no le importaría, todo había terminado, la unión se había roto, la dinastía estaba acabada, con la muerte del único heredero ya nada tenia que hacer, tal vez era mejor así, el fin de una dinastía, el fin de una larga historia, el final de su jornada, ya nada importaba, lo único que realmente le hubiera gustado es que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero no podía, no tenia ese tipo de poder, ¿y si se lo quitaba a Selebi? No, el poder de ese pequeño pokemon no era del tipo exacto que necesitaba, era inestable, y las alteraciones al pasado causan muchos problemas, al menos eso le había explicado HO-OH y tampoco se lo hubiera quitado de todos modos

Muchas veces se pregunto como seria la muerte, y tenia que reconocerlo, le asustaba, la idea de morir era demasiado escalofriante, siempre se había sentido que era útil, era lo que más quería, sentir que era útil, que realmente era necesario, y que alguien lo apreciaba, pero ahora se había quedado solo, la mirada de odio de aquellos a quien quizo tanto era aun más dolorosas que las heridas que llevaba en su cuerpo, era un sentimiento tan doloroso que lo atravesaba, no podía soportarlo, no le gustaba que los demás se pelearan, siempre había tratado de ser pacifista, pero en su empeño había arriesgado y matado la vida de un niño, el niño destinado a seguir en la lucha por la paz y la armonia de los pokemon y los humanos, una lucha que se llevaba a cabo de generación en generación desde los tiempos de la antigua pokemopolis, ¿por qué había escapado de sus captores? Si lo único que deseaba era la paz del sueño eterno, muerto el único heredero su misión terminaba

No tardaran mucho en encontrarle, escucha su voz a lo lejos, trata en vano de iniciar la marcha, no le importaba que lo mataran, pero no quería ser usado como experimento científico de nuevo, nunca imagino que un humano pudiera ser tan cruel con los pokemon y menos él, a quien había cuidado de niño, ¿podía la muerte de su único hijo afectarle tanto? ¿Cómo saberlo? No tenía hijos, y aunque los tuviera el corazón de los humanos era demasiado complejo, como le hubiera gustado poder conocer más el mundo de los humanos sin tener que verlo a la distancia, pero eso era el pasado, ya nada importaba

La noche no era completamente oscura, la luz de las llamas era demasiado fuerte para no reconocerle a pesar de la distancia, hace unas horas aquella había sido una hermosa y pequeña aldea, a los aldeanos les encantaban los pikachus, era prácticamente la aldea Pikachu, y ellos había pagado el precio de su libertad, aquellos nobles aldeanos habían querido protegerlo y ahora su aldea estaba en llamas, ¿hasta donde llegara su crueldad? Se pregunto, ¿cómo un corazón que antes estubo lleno de amor puede hace eso? ¿Es así de cambiante el corazón humano? Trata de analizar con una tristeza infinita, todo era su falta, y no podía hacer nada al respecto, salvo escapar, por que ya no solo era su vida, si no también la de aquellos aldeanos que se habían esforzado por darle esta pequeña libertad

Logro dar unos pasos antes de deplorarse, el dolor era casi insoportable y las heridas volvían a sangrar, pero no podía quedarse, se forzó en otro intento y le ordeno a sus patas ponerse de pie, volar hubiera sido más fácil pero su poder era tan débil que apenas podía pensar con raciocinio, otra vez sus fuerzas fallaron, pero no cayó, una pareja de Pikachus amortiguaron su caída

- Pikacu, pika pika – imploraba preocupado el pequeño

Uno de ellos lo reconoció de inmediato, era el pikachu de esa niña que le había ayudado, la que lo dejo salir, tenia una mirada dulce, y un gran poder de intuición, claro, era descendiente directa de aquellos quienes antes custodiaban su templo, aunque el templo era más una formalidad, no necesitaba eso, no sabia para que lo hacían, el era el más débil de los legendarios, ni que tuviera los poderes de Lugia o Ho-OH, apenas le daba batalla a una sola ave legendaria, pero lo que si estaba seguro es que esa familia siempre había contado con ciertos poderes de intuición, no tan fuertes como los que tenia aquella dinastía familiar, pero si lo suficiente, eran capaces de saber donde estaba el elegido, o donde se encontraba él, por eso esa pequeña pudo encontrarlo con facilidad y dejarlo libre a pesar de los esfuerzos de Giovanni, aunque no lo hubiera logrado de no ser por los aldeanos, y por cierto, ¿Qué les habrá pasado? ¿Qué hacia su pokemón en este lugar tan alejado? 

- "Tranquilos" – le habla telepáticamente el pokemón al pequeño Pikachu, al notar que estos lo miraban de manera preocupada – "solo estoy cansado"

- Pika, pi pika – termina no muy convencido, pero en sus ojos se notaba el brillo de aflicción, aunque, ¿Quién lo creería al ver sus heridas? Para empezar los pokemón casi no sangran y él ya tenia casi un pozo de aguas rojas – pika pika 

- "si, mi cuerpo esta muy débil, pero un ser como yo no muere con facilidad" – le tranquiliza - ¿Dónde esta la pequeña?

El pokemón solo baja la mirada, había escapado de milagro de sus captores, pero ella y los demás no tuvieron la misma suerte, pero estaba demasiado cansado para pensar en ello, aun así, una pequeña luz de esperanza brillo dentro de su ser

-  "todavía tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar, y ustedes me pueden ayudar" 

"El mundo pokemón es demasiado grande, y posee grandes misterios, se necesita más de una vida solo para ver una pequeña parte de ellos, se necesita una verdadera jornada por el mundo pokemon, y aun así, nunca se sabría lo suficiente, el mundo alberga demasiadas maravillas que están esperando a que alguien las descubra, este es, el mundo pokemon"

Yo quiero ser siempre el mejor

Mejor que nadie más

Atraparlos mi prueba es

Entrenarlos mi ideal

Yo viajare de aquí y all

Buscando hasta el fin

Un pokemon, yo entender

Tu poder interior

Pokemon, tengo que atraparlos

Nuestro destino así es

Pokemon, gran amigo es en un mundo por salvar

Pokemon tengo que atraparlos

Nuestro valor vencer

Te enseñare y tu también

Pokemon

Atraparlos ya, atraparlos ya

Pokemon

Tiempo después:

Pueblo paleta, uno de los pueblos más tranquilos del mundo pokemon, pero eso no le ha impedido ser el hogar de grandes entrenadores, como el caso de Gary Oak, cuya habilidad y estrategia era muy desarrollada para tener solo 15 años, y pronto se convertiría en uno de los cuatro mejores, su sueño de convertirse en maestro pokemon estaba muy cerca

En una casa, un joven se debatía con tristeza, hace poco había sido el torneo de la liga Añil, y aunque su papel estubo mejor que en el torneo anterior, había perdido el duelo, después de un gran combate, pero había perdido, y eso lo tenia bastante desmoralizado, sobre todo ahora que no estaban ninguno de sus amigos para animarle, se acababan de separar, por corto tiempo, pero aun así sentía muy fuerte su ausencia

- Ash, hijo, habré – llama la madre a la puerta – no puedes estar todo el día encerrado, el día es muy hermoso

- No quiero – le contesta sin molestar en levantar la vista, pero Pikachu se adelanta a abrir, contradiciendo a su entrenador, como de costumbre

La puerta se abre y deja pasar a Delia, quien a pesar de ser madre todavía se miraba como una joven, quien permanecia igual a pesar de los años, su cabello rojo siempre a la misma altura, y  su encantadora y amable sonrisa, capaz de domesticar a un Mr Mine, y quien quería a su hijo con adoración

- Muchas gracias pikachu – le dice mientras acaricia al pequeño, el cual siempre las disfruta y recibe con alegría

- Traidor – murmura su entrenador por lo bajo

- Ash, debes comer, no es bueno que estés todo el día encerrado – le regaña la madre con preocupación, nunca le gustaba ver a su hijo en ese estado por una tonta competencia

- Estoy bien mamá, simplemente no deseo salir

- Solo por que Keisy te venció no es el fin del mundo

- Mama, te agradecería que no me lo estuvieras recordando – termina con vergüenza

Cuando conoció a Keisy, la pequeña niña que recién empezaba su viaje en la liga Johto, nunca creyó que se volvería tan fuerte, pero era comprensible, entrenaba duro y hacia un gran equipo con su pequeño chikorita, ahora evolucionado en su ultima etapa, y pensar que él la había humillado venciéndola con Charizard, que vergüenza fue perder con ella, a pesar de que ella ya no era una principiante, a pesar de que ella tenia talento innato, seguía siendo una vergüenza que una niña que empezó después de él, le haya ganado

Y para colmo, los ganadores de la liga resultaron ser Gary, Richi y Keisy, en primero, segundo y tercer lugar respectivamente, ellos se habían superado mucho ¿y el que? Tal vez realmente no tenia talento, quizás todo lo que tenia eran sueños e ilusiones

- Mamá – hablo tan bajo que era casi un susurro

- ¿Dime hijo? 

- ¿Tu crees que realmente tengo lo necesario para se un buen entrenador pokemon? – pregunta con tristeza y ansiedad, mientras la mira a los ojos, aun sabiendo que ella nunca le diría que no, su madre jamás le diría algo así, pero tampoco le mentiría completamente, ella simplemente da un suspiro resignado antes de contestar

- Ser un maestro pokemon no es fácil Ash, se requiere de mucho, no solo talento, si no que también comprensión, cariño y mucha dedicación, ya eres mayor y deberías saberlo, no deberías dejar que unas derrotas afecten tu animo

- Pero a veces pienso que todo mundo es mejor que yo, todos se van superando, Misty me gano en las islas remolino, Keisy en la liga Añil, Gary nunca le he ganado y Richi, tal vez el gano la primera vez con suerte, pero estoy seguro de que no le vencería esta vez, sobre todo a su charizard, tal vez no tengo lo necesario

- Pues yo tengo un trofeo de la liga naranja que dice lo contrario

- Creí que lo usabas para hacer pesas – le contesta con clara ironía, recordando la vez que le llevo el trofeo 

- Si, y es la mejor que tengo, mis brazos están bien ejercitados – se ríe la madre, mientras el la mira con una expresión de enojo fingido, él nunca se enojaría realmente con ella por eso, pero a pesar de sus años era todavía un niño – sabes hijo, me recuerdas mucho a tu padre, en siempre se esforzaba pero perdió en muchas ocasiones, incluso una vez se perdió en el bosque, siempre se perdía

- Si, ya me lo has contado –termina de manera automática, mientras mentalmente anotaba todo lo que podía

Su madre rara vez le hablaba de su padre, pero siempre era en tiempo pasado, así que supuso que estaba muerto, sus recuerdos venían de manera espontánea y el nunca le preguntaba, ¿por qué? Cuando lo hacia de pequeño el rostro de su madre se llenaba de una gran tristeza, y nunca le contestaba, así que simplemente la dejaba que terminara sus recuerdos, total, ya era demasiado mayor para pensar en su padre, ¿estaría vivo? No lo sabia, y con el tiempo no le importaba

- Escucha, nunca llegaras a nada si te derrumbas en cada derrota, arriba el animo, ¿por qué no te tomas un descanso? Ya sabes, no entres en ningún torneo, date unas vueltas por las montañas, a Gary le ayudo mucho después de su primera derrota en la liga añil, mira lo fuerte que se a hecho

- Te agradecería que no lo mencionaras 

- Por cierto, el profesor Oak quiere hablar contigo – por un momento el chico la observa desconcertado

- ¿Conmigo? Pero si Gary se encuentra en su casa, si deseara que le hiciera un favor mandaría a su nieto

- A mi no me preguntes, el me pidió que te diera el mensaje, ahora si me disculpas, deje la estufa prendida – termina mientras se aleja

Al salir de la habitación a madre esboza una sonrisa, era tan fácil animarlo, aun era un niño, un niño con el orgullo herido, pero era fácil de hacerle olvidar ese detalle, su hijo era fuerte, de eso no tenia duda, era chistoso verlo derrumbarse por trivialidades y manteniendo el valor en los momentos de más desesperación, y aun así una sombra de tristeza nublo sus pensamientos, su hijo era muy amable, demasiado amable, al igual que lo había sido su padre, y por eso él jamás pudo ser un maestro pokemon, los entrenadores tienen que ser un poco más severos, no malvados ni explotadores, pero el verdadero entrenamiento requería disciplina, algo que su hijo no tenia, tal vez, en un futuro, aun seguía siendo un niño después de todo

- Ya me voy mamá – exclama su hijo en la puerta, con pikachu en su hombro - ¿deseas algo antes de que me valla?

- Si, ¿qué te gustaría de regalo de cumpleaños? – al joven solo le sale una gota

- Pero aun faltan tres meses 

- No importa, los quince años no se cumplen todos los días, es una fecha muy importante y no puedo dejar nada al azar, te haré una hermosa fiesta

- Pero las fiestas de quince años son para las niñas – se queja el chico – además, estaré en la competencia de las islas naranja

- ¿Otra vez? Por que no mejor te quedas un tiempo y después vas a la competencia Johto, te aseguro que te hará bien, además, ya no tienes a Lapras

- Ya se me ocurrirá algo – termina el joven – nos vemos en la tarde

- Adiós hijo

En la residencia del profesor Oak, este preparaba su equipaje mientras daba unas instrucciones a Tracei, el cual se ocuparía de su laboratorio y los pokemon durante el tiempo que estaría fuera

- ¿El problema es realmente tan grande abuelo? – le pregunta Gary – nunca te había visto salir con tanta prisa, ¿puedo acompañarte?

- No es necesario, es mejor que te sigas preparando, no debes dejar que la victoria se te suba a la cabeza – le reprende su abuelo

- Claro que no, ya aprendí mi lección hace años, no soy como ese perdedor

- Gary, ¿cuándo se te va a quitar esa maña de molestar a Ash? – le pregunta Tracei con aire divertido, recordando el pasado

- Es solo una maña, lo hago desde que éramos niños

- Estos niños siempre se trataban así – le contesta el profesor Oak – desde muy pequeños han competido en todo

- Y siempre le ganaba en todo – termina Gary con cierto orgullo -  por eso lo molesto, Ash siempre a sido muy distraído

- Si, pero no quiero que lo molestes esta vez – le reprende su abuelo – además no hay tiempo, tu tienes que irte y yo también

Ash estaba por llegar a la casa del profesor, le daba curiosidad saber que era lo que quería, era raro que lo llamara  y más si Gary estaba en su casa, ¿qué le pedirá? Normalmente siempre que quería verlo era para que le hiciera algún favor, y le daba curiosidad saber que le pediría, las investigaciones del profesor eran muy interesantes, estaba ansioso por saber lo que quería

- Profesor – llama Ash al entrar a la casa, pero no había nadie, debía de estar en el laboratorio

- Ya llegaste Ash – le llama el profesor – llegas justo a tiempo, ¿quería saber si me acompañarías a una investigación?

- ¿Una investigación? Claro, me encantaría, pero, ¿por qué yo? Creí que se lo pediría a Gary

- Me hubiera gustado pero en este momento estoy saliendo – le contesta su rival, apareciendo detrás del profesor 

- ¿Y a donde vas? Acabas de regresar a tu casa

- A competir en las ligas naranja, ¿dónde más? Todavía falta para la liga Johto, así que me daré una vuelta por las islas naranja

- ¿Y como lo harás para recorrer las islas?

- Usare a Pidgeot – contesta como si fuera algo por demás evidente – o a Gyarados

- ¿Tienes un Gyarados? – pregunta asombrado

- Si, no entiendo por que te extraña, a estas alturas tu también deberías tener uno

- Que envidia, me gustaría ir también – se queja Ash, al ver a Gary listo para partir, recordando que no tenia ningún pokemon que lo llevara por las islas, después de todo había dejado a Lapras, pero no se arrepentía, el pokemon estaría mejor con su familia

- Tu ya participaste, tal vez nos enfrentemos después de la liga Johto – le propone su rival antes de irse – así que entrena mucho, tal vez así tengas alguna oportunidad contra mi – se ríe antes de irse, y es que el joven no podía aguantarse estar un día sin molestarlo

Ash solo mira molesto el lugar donde se había ido Gary, que se creía ese, ya vera cuando se encontraran, esta vez le ganaría, y lo haría comer sus palabras, el problema era que siempre juraba lo mismo y hasta la fecha nunca lo había logrado, bueno, le había ganado algunas competencias, pero en las más importantes siempre le ganaba Gary

- Entonces Ash, ¿me acompañas? Ya tengo que irme – le recuerda el profesor

- Claro, solo dígame donde – contesta emocionado, olvidándose de los demás en ese momento

- Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos, no esta lejos, ven, sígueme

Pronto estuvieron en el patio, Ash llevaba en su hombro a pikachu, no podía evitar estar emocionado, y le daba curiosidad el saber a donde irían, pero el profesor Oak no había dicho nada más mientras dejaba las ultimás instrucciones a su discípulo, dentro de poco Tracy podrá hacer su tesis y graduarse como investigador pokemon, y había hecho descubrimientos muy interesantes al lado del profesor, todo su esfuerzo estaba dando frutos con abundancia

- Que envidia me das Ash – le dice Tracy antes de salir – tu podrás acompañar al profesor, como me gustaría ir pero alguien se tiene que quedar

- ¿Sabes a donde vamos? – pregunta con curiosidad, igual que pikachu

- No estoy seguro de la ubicación, pero es un nuevo laboratorio que se abrió cerca de la liga añil, parece ser que algo raro esta pasando con algunos pokemon y están solicitando la intervención de los mejores investigadores del mundo

- ¿Qué es lo que les pasa a los pokemon? ¿por qué solicitar tanta ayuda?

- No se, parece que se trata de una epidemia, no estoy seguro

- ¿Una epidemia? – pregunta asustado, al igual que el pikachu que llevaba en el hombro – no será peligroso llevar a mis pokemon, mejor deberías quedarte Pikachu – pero este se negó de inmediato

Nunca se había separado de Ash por voluntad propia y no lo iba a hacer ahora, además, conociéndolo, quien sabe cuando se le ocurriría regresar a buscarlo, aun así dudaba que fuera mucho, estaban demásiado unidos, nunca lo dejaría olvidado, ¿o si? Bueno, con su entrenador nunca se sabía, no sería la primera vez

- No creo que sea tan grave – le calma Tracy – o de lo contrario el profesor nunca te hubiera dejado llevarlos – eso calmo los nervios de los dos, su amigo tenia razón, si fuera algo tan grave el profesor jamás le hubiera dejado llevar sus pokemon

- ¿Qué esperas? – le pregunta el profesor - ¿qué es lo que tanto murmuran?

- Nada profesor, ¿nos iremos en ese carro? – pregunto al notar el convertible - ¿no es el auto de Gary?

- Si, pero el ya no lo usa y el mío se averió la semana pasada, y como tengo prisa le pedí el convertible a Gary, es importante que el aprenda a movilizarse con sus pokemon sin depender de algún aparato o vehículo

- Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor – le dice Ash con ironía mientras sube al auto – tal vez seria mejor que se adelantara y yo lo siguiera a pie

- No era ninguna indirecta Ash, y no estas entrenando en este momento, es mejor darnos prisa

- Profesor, ¿qué esta pasando? – le pregunta al fin – este viaje a sido muy repentino

- No estoy seguro, anoche recibí una llamada de un colega, diciendo que tenia que asistir a su nuevo laboratorio de inmediato, parece ser que algo esta afectando a los pokemon pero no me especificaron nada 

Después el profesor solo guardo silencio, y Ash sintió que algo extraño estaba pasando, al igual que pikachu, pero sabían que el profesor no les podría decir nada más, así que se limito a ver el paisaje, todo se veía tan diferente cuando se viajaba en auto, no se podía apreciar bien el bosque, ni todos los detalles que se aprecian tan bien en su primer recorrido

- El mundo es muy hermoso – dice el profesor interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - ¿No lo crees Pikachu? – exclama mientras acaricia con una mano la cabeza del pokemon y con la otra agarraba el volante 

- Pika, Pika pikachu – confirma el pokemon con alegría 

- Mira bien a tu alrededor Ash, el mundo pokemon es muy hermoso, y aun así alberga tantos secretos, hay mucho todavía por descubrir, nunca dejes de maravillarte de este mundo

- Claro que no, pero profesor, ¿por qué me dice esto?

- Solo son pensamientos al azar, a veces me gustaría que Gary viera el mundo igual que como tu lo vez, tal vez no lo entiendas, pero no todos ven el mundo de la misma forma, algunos están ciegos y no pueden distinguir sus maravillas, o otros solo se fijan en detalles y no pueden ver su grandeza, tu has visto mucho Ash, y estoy seguro que te esperan grandes cosas

- Si, claro, por eso Gary y los demás me derrotan con facilidad

- No te desanimes, veras que si entrenas más lograras seguir adelante, lo que te falta es disciplina – le reprende el profesor – aun tienes mucho que madurar

- Si, como diga – termina el chico con fastidio antes de dirigir su atención al horizonte

Miles de pensamientos pasaron por la mente del joven entrenador, recuerdos y añoranzas, recordó cuando atrapo a Pidgeotto, a caterpie, y antes aun, cuando conoció a Misty, y pensando en eso, todavía no le había pagado su bicicleta, menos mal que a la chica se le había olvidado por que lo acompañaba, pero tenia que pagársela, algún día

Miles de ideas pasaban por su mente, y miles de preguntas, recordó cuando vio por primera vez a HO OH, y por cierto, aun no conseguía que le creyeran, y de por si todavía no ha averiguado casi nada de él, que no daría por volverlo a ver, aunque debía de sentirse agradecido de haberlo visto por lo menos esa vez, se dice que no había sido visto en trescientos años, miles de ideas, pero solo una pregunta escapo de sus labios

- Desde hace cuanto que conoce a mi madre – le pregunta con curiosidad

- Desde hace años, ella vino a vivir aquí hace como 14 años, tu tendrías unos meses de haber nacido, recuerdo cuando se conocieron con Gary, inmediatamente se pudieron a pelear por un juguete, siempre se han llevado bien – se rie al recordar – pero como ya te había dicho antes, nunca conocí a tu padre, pero se que Ketchu es su apellido de casada

- Entonces, ¿cómo se llamaba antes?

- Delia Peterson

- ¿Peterson? No lo sabia, ella nunca me lo había dicho, ¿cómo se conocieron?

- Fue fácil, el pueblo era pequeño y ella tenia tanto talento y conocimiento, una investigadora muy capaz

- ¿Mi madre es investigadora? Eso no lo sabia, ¿por qué nunca me lo había mencionado?

- Tiene titulo universitario, en realidad es arqueóloga, pero esta muy involucrada en el campo de la investigación, lo dejo desde hace mucho, ella dijo que era para tener una vida más tranquila, y quería vivir feliz en pueblo paleta

El resto del viaje fue muy callado, nadie menciono una palabra hasta que llegaron al centro de investigación

Era el centro de investigación más grande que Ash allá visto, todo era muy moderno, y le daba pesar no haber traido a Misty, Brock o a Tracey, lo ubieran disfrutado bastante, el profesor saludaba a todos sus viejos amigos, y también le presentaban otros colegas, todo era muy grande, novedoso, y secreto, eso pudo detectarlo por la alta seguridad que había para acceder

- Ash, ¿cómo estas? – le pregunta una voz conocida

- Profesora Eevee – le saluda Ash – no la había visto desde hace mucho

- Lo mismo digo, mírate, has crecido mucho, ¿y como están Misty y Brock?

- Muy bien, gracias, profesora, disculpe que le pregunte pero, ¿qué paso con Brock?

- Si el no te contó nada, no me corresponde a mi decirlo Ash – le contesta con tranquilidad – lamento no poder darte esa respuesta, pero tendras que obtenerla directamente de él

- Entonces creo que jamás lo sabré, pero muchas gracias

- Ash, tanto tiempo – lo saluda una pareja – somos Merry y Pierre, ¿nos recuerdas? Nos ayudaste con la investigación con el Sudowoodo 

- Claro, cuando tenían la duda si era un pokemon Roca o tipo planta, hace mucho que no nos vemos

- Si, a pasado tiempo – le dice la chica – gracias a ti aprendimos mucho

- Y ahora formamos un gran equipo de investigación – le dice el joven – ahora nos dedicamos a investigas nuevas clases de pokemon que habitan en el mar

- Eso me recuerda al profesor Foster – recordo Ash al investigador que creía fervientemente que la vida se había originado en el mar, cuando descubrieron a los omástar y omanait

- Hablaban de mi – se acerca el profesor – Hola Ash, hace mucho que no nos vemos, veo que ya conoces a mis colegas, ellos son una gran ayuda para los adelantos de mi investigación, aunque siempre se pelean

- Eso no es cierto – reclama el joven

- Claro que si, siempre eres un escandaloso – le recrimina la chica

- Veo que no han cambiado en nada

- Tu tampoco Ash – le constaste el profesor Elm – aunque has crecido bastante, ya debes ser un gran entrenador 

- Trato – dice el chico con un poco de pena 

- Veo que conoces a mucha gente – le habla la profesora Eevee – es raro que un chico conozca a tantos investigadores, pero no es de extrañar puesto que eres amigo del profesor Oak

- Solo lo acompaño de vez en cuando, o a veces me pide uno que otro favor, como cuando fui a recoger la pokebola GS, pero son favores sencillos

En eso fija su atención en el patio, era inmenso, y habían cientos de pokemons de distintas especies, parecían tranquilos, y la pregunta volvió a su mente, ¿qué ocurri con ellos? A simple vista se miraban normales

- Profesora Eve – decide preguntar al fin – ¿qué esta pasando con los pokemon? A mi me parecen normales

- ¿No lo sabes? – le pregunto con extrañeza – a salido en varias noticias, pero se a tratado de mantener la calma – le contesta en un tono bastante serio

- no he escuchado nada, dígame por favor, ¿qué esta pasando?

- Tal vez es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo – suspira ella al fin – ven, y de esta manera te lo explico mejor, el profesor Oak ya debe estar esperando

Pikachu tenia la misma insertidunbre que su entrenador, después de la liga añil había regresado casi de inmediato a pueblo Paleta y su entrenador había estado demasiado desanimado como para ver noticias, aun así, no miraba nada extraño, todos los pokemon que había visto parecían divertirse, aunque noto que la piscina de los pokemon de agua casi no tenia agua, tenia muy poca profundida, ¿tendría algo que ver?

Pasaron varios corredores antes de llegar a una puerta que se abrio automáticamente, Ash platicaba de trivialidades, de cómo le había ido en los últimos años, como estaban misty y Brock, despues el misterio de la pokebola GS seguia siendo eso, un misterio, y que la seguían examinando, y por ultimo llegaron al sitio de destino

El lugar era un laboratorio, le estaban asieno pruebas a un Dito, y junto a este estaba un dito más pequeño, y a su lado su joven entrenadora, la cual reconocio de inmediato, después de todo estaba idéntica, con su cabello recogido con dos colas y el mismo largo, su expresión era la misma, solo que ahora tenia un ligero tono de preocupación en su mirada, la cual no apartaba de sus Ditos

- Duplica – le llamo Ash para obtener la atención de la chica, Ella se voltea, al principio no reconoce a su amigo pero recuerda de inmediato en cuanto ve a pikachu, el cual salta a sus brazos a manera de saludo

- ¿Ash? – pregunta con curiosidad para cambiar su mirada a un brillo de alegría, mientras corre a saludarlo – cuanto tiempo, has crecido mucho, pero estas idéntico

- Claro, si solo han pasado dos o tres años desde que nos vimos – le contesta apenado - ¿y que haces aquí? – como por arte de magia la alegria de la joven desaparece para dar paso a una profunda tristeza, ella solo baja los ojos de manera apenada, tanto Pikachu como Ash tienen la misma mirada de desconcierto

- Mis Ditos están enfermos Ash – contesta con tristeza 

- ¿Los dos? ¿qué es lo que tienen?

- No lo saben – le contesta la chica al borde de las lagrimás – han pasado semanas y aun no saben que les ocurre, ya no se que hacer

Una pequeña lagrima roda por la mejilla de la chica, pero esta la limpia de inmediato, no lloraria, no delante de sus pokemon, ellos ya tenían suficiente con su propio problema como para agregar su propia tristeza, pero aquel lazo que une a los verdaderos entrenadores con sus pokemon era muy fuerte, ella sentía que si reflejaba aun más su tristeza les haria mucho más daño, tenia que estar calmada, así que trata de sonreir con natural alegria, pero sus intentos fallaban miserablemente, al menos su amigo no parecía darse cuanta del debate que había en su interior, estaba más ocupado examinando los pokemon, seguia igual de distraido

- Pero yo los veo perfectamente sanos – le consta Ash

- Pika, pika – exclama pikachu, como concordando con su entrenador, los dos seguían sin entender

- Los dos están completamente sanos – le contesta el profesor Oak, mientras revisaba unos análisis, Ash no sabia de donde había salido – sus funsiones básicas, como respiración, metabolismo, circulación, todo es normal, estos pokemon están completamente sanos, al igual que todos los demás, esto es muy extraño

- Y si están sanos, ¿por qué dicen que están enfermos? – pregunta aun más confundido, ¿es que nadie le iba contar? ¿o el era el único que no se había dado cuenta?

- Pika pika – pareció pregunta también su pokemon

- Gracias pikachu, al menos se que no soy el único que no entiende – exclama con alegria mientras su pokemon se coloca de nuevo en su hombro

- Yo te explicare – le contesta Duplica – Dito, trasfórmate en pikachu – le ordeno su entrenadora, el dito observo a pikachu con atención, luego pareció concentrarse, Ash y pikachu esperaron, y esperaron, y, nada 

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué no se transforma? Creí que ya había aprendido a hacerlo bien 

- Ese es el problema – le contesta la profesora Eve – Dito a perdido la habilidad de transformarse en otro pokemon, al igual que todos sus ataques, no puede defendere ni pelear en ese estado

- ¿Cómo? – pregunta asombrado - ¿es eso posible? Yo nunca escuche de nada as

- Ni nosotros tampoco –  le contesta el profesor Oak – los pokemon son realmente un misterio, no se sabe de donde nacen todos sus ataques, o sus habilidades, la mayoria no tienen una respuesta científica

- Se dice que la fuerza del pokemon nace de su corazón – continua la profesora Eve – de su fuerza interna, o de su propia energía de vida, simplemente es parte de él, miles de teorias se han dado de por que los pokemon poseen tantas habilidades cuando el ser humano no tiene ningún ataque especial, pero no se ha descubierto alguna razón, es parte de los tantos misterios que envuelven el mundo

- Pero ahora, una rara enfermedad esta atacando – continua el profesor – se han presentado varios casos de pokemon que han perdido sus hablidades, pero eso es imposible, nada puede hacer eso, seria como robarles parte de su misma esencia

- Ya entiendo – contesta Ash de manera apesadumbrada – por eso la situación es tan grave, seria terrible que los pokemon perdieran sus poderes, ¿no lo crees pikachu?

- Pika pika, pikachu pika – concuerda el pokemon

- ¿Pikachu puede obtener ese virus? – pregunta Ash de repente, ¿y si era contagioso? No le gustaría que Pikachu perdiera la habilidad de hacer ataques eléctricos – ¿ya sabe como se transmite?

- No – le contesta Oak – los mejores científicos y maestros en el área se han mandado llamar, pero todos han congeniado en una sola opinión, no es un virus

- ¿No lo es? Y como puede ser una enfermedad – vuelve a preguntar, se sentía como que era el único que ignoraba lo que pasaba y eso lo hacia sentir incomodo

- No lo es – le contesta el profesor Elm, uniéndose a la discusión – no hay ningún síntoma de enfermedad, es como si algo hubiera robado el poder de los pokemon, algo esta drenando su energía, por eso los pokemon acuáticos no pueden nadar en mucha profundidad, los pokemon de fuego no pueden lanzar ni un simple lanza llamás, incluso los pokemon que vuelan no pueden volar

- ¿Y que teorías se tienen? 

- Hay varias – le contesta el profesor Oak – la mayoría estamos de acuerdo a que pueden estarlos hipnotizando, hay pokemon síquicos que pueden anular el poder de otro pokemon por un determinado tiempo, puede ser que algo esta mandando ondas pareciadas anulando todos los poderes de ataque dejando indefenso al pokemon, incluso puede ser que esten en el aire, con un satelite o algo, y como es lógico no afecta a los humanos

- Pero eso no seria una teoria muy complicada – le pregunta Ash – es ilógico, ¿para que lo arian? ¿y por que el efecto no a desaparecido?

- No podriamos explicarlo, pero es lo más coherente por el momento – le contesta la profesora Eve – desde luego, existen más teorias, por que hay todavía muchos pokemon que no han sido afectados y los casos se han dado por áreas, alejadas unas de las otras, por desgracia es la unica teoria lógica

- Eso no es verdad – les interrumpe una persona 

Ash nunca lo había visto, pero era difícil verlo de todos modos por que tenia una montaña de libros que le cubrían asta la cabeza, pero al depositarlos en la mesa noto que era una joven, tendría como 25 a 30 años, aunque él era pesimo para calcular edades, cabellos azules y ojos esmeralda, protegidos por unos pequeños lentes que le quedaban muy bien, en general era bonita, aunque tenia un aspecto de ser una persona muy entusiasta y poco madura, lo cual contrastaba mucho con los rostros serios de aquella habitación

- Ash, quiero presentarte a la doctora Lizz – le presenta el profesor Oak – es doctora, pero en mi opinión nacio para ser arqueóloga, los misterios de pokemopolis son su más grande fascinación

- Sin mesionar todo lo que respecta a los pokemon legendarios – le contesta ella con facinción – siempre he querido saber por que son unicos, ¿por qué su vida es más larga que los demás pokemon? ¿cómo nacieron si son especies unicas? ¿originalmente habían más? ¿por qué son tan poderosos? Todas esas preguntas que cualquiera haría

- Pues yo jamás me lo había preguntado – le contesta el chico con humildad – mucho gusto, soy Ash, y el es pikachu

- Pika – saluda el pokemon

- Es realmente lindo, se ve que son muy unidos, ¿no lo guardas en la pokebola?

- No, no le gusta

- ¿Por qué? Es raro en un pokemon, a ellos les gusta

- Pero a Pikachu no

- ¿Por qué? – insistía la chica como si fuera una niña preguntona de 5 años

- No lo se, simplemente no le gusta – contesta poniéndose un poco nervioso

- No has pensado en hacerle análisis, te puedo recomendar un psiquiatra, es más, yo estudie un poco de psiquiatría, puedo ayudarte, si no siempre podemos hacer uso de os medicamentos – dijo enseñando una inyección con la aguja tan grande que parecía ser para un snowgrat, lo cual asusta a Pikachu, el cual se esconde detrás de Ash

- No gracias, creo que así esta bien

- Bueno, pero tu te lo pierdes – le contesta ella y Ash se permite un suspiro, compartido con su pikachu, la chica lo estaba empezando a poner nerviosa

- Mejor dejemos esa conversación para después – decide hablar el profesor Oak – Lizz, estabas a punto de comentar tu opión en este caso, según me informaron tu teoria es muy interesante

Ash escucho una frace como "otra vez no" y "esa idea es absurda" pero no sabia quien de los 10 que tenia a su espalda lo habían comentado, aunque por los rostros de resignación se dio cuenta que a la chica la escuchaban más por respeto a la libre opinión, por que a leguas se notaba que no le creían

- Claro profesor, Bien, como todos saben – exclama ella con alegría mientras encendía un retroproyector, salido a saber de donde – los pokemon han existido desde milenios, y muchas son las teorias que se han hecho igual que sus investigaciones, aun así, se cuenta que la civilización que llego más profundo en descubrir sus misterios era la antigua pokemopolis, y a los pokemon lejendarios

Exclama la chica mientras en la pantalla salian tomás de las antiguas ruinas, y con forma hablaba varias imágenes se mostraban en la pantalla, Ash estaba realmente maravillado, le encantaba escuchar esas historias, aunque a el le fascinaba cualquier historia, le encantaba conocer y resolver misterios, al igual que Pikachu, ambos eran tan parecidos, pero Pikachu era más tranquilo, no era tan entusiasta como su entrenador

- Disculpe pero, podría ir al punto – le interrumpe la profesora Eve – después de todo esas solo son simples leyendas, las cuales aseguran que la civilización de pokemopolis creo a los pokemon conocidos como legendarios por ser únicos, poderosos y no mueren de vejez, pero no se que tenga que ver con el problema

- A si, disculpe – exclama mientras se ruboriza un poco – me emocione, bien, vamos a lo que les quería mostrar, como ustedes saben, en los antiguos manuscritos se decía que existia un pokemon especial, uno deferente a todos los demás, el más devil de los legendarios, Antarus, ligendario por que es considerado una especie unica, esta es su foto – en la imagen salía un dibujo, muy mal hecho al parecer, apenas se distinguía su forma – se describe como un pokemon de un metro más o menos, camina en cuatro patas, pelaje azul del tipo Psíquico, sus principales habilidades son todas las psíquicas, adicionando el vuelo, el escudo psíquico como principal arma, que es un escudo de protección impenetrable, y su habilada más impresionante, la de robar ataques y poderes a los demás pokemon

- ¿Puede robar ataques? – pregunta Ash – no sabia que existia esa habilidad

- Y no la  hay – le contesta el profesor Elm – ningún pokemon puede hacer eso, anular si, y por determinado tiempo, pero no pueden robarlos, es impósible

- Pero aquí especifica que si – exclama la chica indignada mientras le enseña la tablilla – aquí dice claramente que era el único pokemon con ese poder, también era el más noble de entre todos los pokemon, cullo único deseo era la paz entre todos los habitantes de la tierra

- ¿Y de donde supo todo eso? – pregunta curioso

- Se lo esta inventando – le contesta el profesor Elm – es muy romántica, lee un poco y se inventa lo demás, no le hagas caso, además esa leyenda es la ams ridícula de todas las que hay, ningún cientefio desente la creeria, no existe ningún pokemon con el poder de robar poderes, suena ridiculo 

- Bueno, visto de ese modo – contesta pensativo

- Claro que no lo invento – contesta indignada – y si no existe nada ni nadie con ese poder, ¿qué es lo que les pasa a todos esos pokemon? Por que no es un resfriado, ¿ondas de algún satelite? Es la teoria más ridícula que haya escuchado, algo les quito sus poderes, y no descansare hasta probar que tengo razón 

La chica simplemente recoge sus cosas dando un gran portazo, se notaba realmente furiosa y Ash se pregunto si estaria bien, parecía haberse tomado muy en serio las palabras del profesor Elm, como también el hecho de que  nadie además de él la escuchaba, claro, con excepción del profesor Oak, el cual es demásiado educado para mostrar desinterés aun cuando sea algo realmente ridiculo

- No te preocupes – le habla Oak – estará bien, es muy dramática, en quince minutos saldrá de ahí como si nada, disfruta la poca paz que tendrás

- ¿De donde la conoció? – pregunta curioso

- Fue alumna mía, es muy inteligente, una genio, pero es muy activa, y sus ideas son un poco fuera de lo normal, pero es muy eficiente en su trabajo

Por un momento Ash se pregunto si realmente era tan loca como decían, él había conocido a muchos científicos, y no muchos eran precisamente cuerdos, algunos hacían y decían una locuras que dejaban de lado a Lizz, pero aun así, ¿sus ideas son realmente tan descabelladas? El no era un científico pero no le parecían tan fuera de lo normal, además estaba muy interesado en la leyenda, tal vez le preguntaría después

Duplica había salido sin que se diera cuenta, sus Ditos tampoco estaban, ¿dónde habrán ido? Tal vez con los otros pokemon, los que estaban en el jardín, todos se miraban tan sanos, ¿hasta cuanto los afectara estar sin sus poderes? El salon se fue quedando vacio sin darse cuenta, mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos

- Esto es muy extraño Pikachu –le habla a su pokemon

- Pika – concuerda este

- No se mucho sobre el tema, pero se que los pokemon siempre han nacido con ciertas habilidades, ¿cómo pueden perderlas? ¿y que pasara con ellos? No me gustaría que algo como esto te pasara a ti – termina mientras acaricia suavemente la cabeza de su Pikachu, le había costado aprender a hacerlo sin que este lo electrocutara, y su pokemon disfrutaba mucho esas caricias – No se que haria, eres muy importante para mi, Duplica debe estar muy triste

- No te imaginas cuanto – le contesta la joven desde la puerta – regrese por que olvide algo – exclama mientras recoge una libreta – es un contrato para dar una presentación, ya sabes, el espectáculo de imitación, pero creo que no podré efectuarlo 

Sus palabras trataban de ser tranquilas, pero su mirada estaba más triste que si se pusiera a llorar, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo habitual, este asunto la había afectado mucho y no la culpaba, los pokemon son todo para los entrenadores

- Yo lo siento duplica, si hubiera algo que pueda hacer

- Gracias Ash, pero no creo que puedas hacer nada, ya he perdido la cuenta de los exámenes que les han hecho, al menos debo agradecer que estén sanos, tal vez suene egoísta, ellos están bien, no les duele nada, están perfectamente sanos, pero siento que han perdido parte de su ser, tienen una sensación de vacio, ellos lo sienten, y yo siento su tristeza y su dolor, y ellos sienten la mía, es una cadena, por eso debo ser fuerte y estar agradecida de que nada malo les halla pasado

- Pero ahora están indefensos, han perdido sus habilidades especiales

- Ellos ya son especiales para mi Ash, siempre lo han sido, son parte de mi, es la angustia de ellos lo que me duele, el saber que quizás pierdan algo que es tan valioso para ellos, no tengo idea de cómo será, tal vez es como si yo me volviera ciega y sorda de repente, se puede vivir así, pero no es lo mismo, y estoy en desventaja con los demás 

- Lo siento, me gustaría ayudar en algo

- Gracias Ash, al escucharme me has ayudado más de lo que crees – termina dando una sonrisa sincera, la primera desde que llego – ahora que te veo, se que todo ira bien, me has devuelto la esperanza

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta extrañado

- Por que me ayudaras, como lo has hecho en el pasado, siempre ayudas a las personas, y tienes el don de brindar esperanza, por eso estoy feliz de volverte a ver – el joven pudo cara de incomprensión, lo que le arranca una sonrisa a su amiga, el era tan despistado en ciertas ocasiones - ¿quieres que te cuenta como inicio todo?

- Si, me gustaría, si no es muy incomodo para ti

- No, ya lo he contado tantas veces que no tengo ningún problema, todo inicio hace como tres semanas, yo estaba entrenando con mis ditos, teníamos que ensañar para la próxima función y Mini dit había practicado mucho, al igual que Dito, todo parecía normal, nos encontrábamos entrenando en el bosque, cuando de pronto vi algo moverse entre la maleza, un resplandor me segó por un momento a mi y a mis Ditos y al voltear a ver, no había nada, esa cosa o lo que haya sido había desaparecido, aunque todavía dudo si realmente había algo, tal vez fue solo mi imaginación

- ¿Crees que sea verdad la historia de un pokemon que pueda robar las habilidades de los demás?

- No lo se, es difícil imaginarlo, un pokemon con ese poder, capaz de asimilar todos los ataques y dejar indefenso a su adversario con solo verlo, y no solo eso, como te has dado cuenta la palabra no es anular ni borrar los ataques, es robar, recolecta el poder y energía de los pokemon volviéndose cada vez más fuerte, la verdad no se que pensar, pero prefiero pensar que algo esta interfiriendo con sus ataques, ¿cómo detener a una criatura así? – pregunta lo ultimo en tono preocupado

- Con pokemon no, sin duda, les robaría sus poderes antes de que lograran detenerlo y se haría más fuerte

- Aun así, no creo que exista, ¿te vi muy interesado en la historia? ¿hay algún motivo?

- Si – contesta un poco apenado, pero a la vez deseoso – me interesa mucho esa leyenda, me gustaría saberla más a fondo, ya sabes que me apasiona todos los temas sobre los pokemon

- Si lo deseas puedo llevarte con la profesora, ella puede contarte la historia a fondo si así lo deseas, es una gran doctora, no te dejes confundir con su carácter medio loco, es peligrosa pero es amable

- ¿cómo que peligrosa? Solo se ve un poco eufórica

- Es peligrosa por ser tan buena, es medio loca y le gusta experimentar, tiene una gran inteligencia y creatividad, sus medicamentos son los mejores, te salva pero te escapa de matar al mismo tiempo, créeme, si te enfermás levemente nunca vallas con ella, en cambio si es de gravedad, si ella no te salva será muy difícil que alguien lo haga, es muy buena medica, aunque escapa de matar a sus pacientes, y algunos hasta desean morir antes de caer en sus manos

- Suena realmente peligrosa – contesta con una gota, al igual que su Pikachu, el cual se prometió a si mismo que si se acercaba demasiado le daría un ataque electrico – pareces conocerla bien

- Debo, he estado en este lugar por más de dos semanas, tengo que conocer a la gente, después te presentare a los demás entrenadores que están aquí, todos tienen el mismo caso que yo, hay incluso un líder de gimnasio, ¿puedes creerlo?

- ¿quién? 

- Sabrina, entrena Pokemon psíquicos, ¿la conoces?, no se ríe muy seguido, pero es amable, tiene un haunter que  la sigue a todas partes y es el único que la hace reír, más en estos momentos, fue una suerte que no estaba cuando todos los pokemon del gimnasio perdieron sus ataques, creo que Sabrina se hubiera derrumbado si él también hubiera sido afectado

- La vi hace unos meses, yo le conseguí ese Haunter cuando tenia 10 años he iniciaba mi viaje para ser un entrenador pokemon, no ha cambiado mucho con los años, aunque su carácter era más alegre, no puedo imaginar como se siente, menos mal que tiene a Haunter, me gustaría saber que pasa, y poder ayudar de alguna forma, me siento inútil

- No eres científico, no puedes hacer mucho, al igual que yo, solo esperar, los mejores en el área de la investigación se están reuniendo aquí, y pasando a otro tema, ¿dónde están los demás? Nunca viajas solo

- Se supone que nos reuniríamos mañana para iniciar otro viaje, Misty esta en casa de sus hermanas, brock con sus hermanos y su padre, Tracei esta cuidando el laboratorio del profesor Oak, creo que eso es todo

- ¿Así que te vas mañana? – pregunta un poco triste – es una lastima, me hubiera gustado que estuvieras un poco más

- pero tratare de investigar lo que puedo, y si no, tendre que aplasar el viaje, me gustaria pedirle a Brock que viniera, pero con la doctora Eve aquí no creo que le haga bien

- o tal vez sane viejas heridas – se rie la chica

Poder, tenia que conseguir más poder, y solo lo obtendría robándolo de los otros pokemon, no sabia bien quien era, o porque lo hacia, pero tenia la seguridad de que la fuerza era la clave, tenia que tener el mayor poder, el dominio, dominar y conquistar, y después, entender, y sus poderes se hacían cada vez más fuertes, de esta manera esperaba entender

Un grupo de pokemon voladores atraviesan el bosque, seria algo fácil, aunque no aumentaría mucho su nivel, al menos eran un blanco bastante fácil, pronto aquellos pokemon quedan paralizados, no saben lo que les esta pasando, y después caen pesadamente al suelo

Otro pokemon estaba cerca, no, eran más, pero estaban en sus poke ball, ¿entrenadores? No estaba seguro, pero reconoció a esos dos humanos, y también al pokemon que los acompañaba, sus pokemon eran demasiado inútiles para  tomarse la molestia de prestarles atención, pero esta era la tercera vez que los veía, ¿lo estaban siguiendo? Imposible, ¿casualidad? No creía en las casualidades, Y sin darle mucha importancia, se retira de ese lugar con gran velocidad

Minutos antes

- Me muero de hambre – se quejaba meowth 

- Si, no hemos comido nada en días – le continua James

- Ya dejen de quejarse – les reprende Jessy – no hemos encontrado un solo buen pokemon en días, y tenemos que tener algo bueno para enseñárselo al jefe

- Si, ya sabemos – se quejan a coro

- Pero no se por que te preocupas – le dice James de manera despreocupada – desde hace mucho que no le llevamos algo bueno al jefe, no creo que espere mucho de nosotros

- Sin mencionar que nunca le hemos enviado nada – continua Meowth, En respuesta la joven golpea a sus compañeros, para luego recuperar la postura

- Me pregunto cuando dejaran ese espíritu de perdedores, no saben que el que persevera alcanza, y de paso no nos hemos topado con el bobo por semanas

- Y hablando del bobo – recuerda James - ¿no les parece raro que no nos hayamos topado con el?, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que lo encontramos

- En eso tienes razón James – le secunda Meowth – y a propósito, ¿A dónde vamos Jessy? – le pregunta el pokemon, ya que era ella quien guiaba, a lo que la chica se detiene

- No tengo idea, creo que nos perdimos de nuevo – exclama con una gota en la cabeza, misma que aparece en la de sus compañeros

- Mejor nos hubiéramos detenido a arreglar el globo – se vuelve a quejar el joven – no entiendo por que tenias tanta prisa si de todos modos nos volvimos a perder

- Esta bien, reparemos el globo - se rinde la joven

En ese momento los tres sienten algo extraño, una extraña luz inundo el bosque y todo se había llenado de silencio, no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido, los tres solo alcanzan a ver cruzar la figura de un pokemon pero no alcanzan a reconocerlo, fue tan rápido que ni los pokemon fantasmas podían parecer tan escalofriantes, pero aun así Meowth le pareció captar una ligera sombra

- Que fue eso – Pregunta Jessy mientras se abraza a sus otros dos compañeros

- No lo se, pero tengo mello – responde el muchacho, el ruido de una caída los hace saltar, pero rápido notan que era un Pidgeotto, y también cayeron Fearows, y otros pokemon voladores

- Están lloviendo pokemons – se impresiona James – este debe ser nuestro día de suerte, mírenlos, todos están inconscientes

- No seas tonto James – se queja la chica – que no entiendes lo que paso, estos pokemon han sido debilitados de un solo golpe, quien y como, es lo que debemos de saber, además, no es la primera vez en la semana que nos encontramos con esta situación, ¿no te acuerdas?

En esas últimas semanas habían encontrado varios pokemon debilitados, los cuales eran extremadamente débiles, al principio trataron de robarlos pero pronto comprendieron que de nada servia, por que eran demasiado débiles y no serian de utilidad

- Esta es la vez que hemos estado más cerca de ver quien lo esta haciendo – razona Meowth mientras recoge los pokemon caídos y los guarda en un gran saco

- Yo aun no entiendo por que si somos malos no podemos dejar estos pokemon aquí tirados, ¿Por qué tenemos que llevarlos al centro pokemon?  – se queja James, y Jessy estaba de acuerdo, pero Meowth les responde arañándoles la cara dejándola como cuadritos

- Aunque seamos malos, no podemos dejar a estos pokemon indefensos, si estos pokemon son iguales a los otros ni siquiera podrán volar y se morirán de hambre, mi conciencia como pokemon me impide abandonarlos

- ¿Conciencia?, pero si tú no tienes conciencia – se queja la chica – aun así, ¿imaginan todo lo que ganaríamos si atrapamos a ese extraño pokemon? Es lo más raro que he visto, el jefe nos recompensara y nos dejara ser miembros de nuevo del equipo Rocket – exclama con estrellitas, y es que por no pagar sus deudas los habían sacado de la organización

- Seremos ricos – festeja James

- Y seré de nuevo el consentido del jefe – opina Meowth con estrellitas iguales a las de sus amigos - no como esa ridícula mascota que tiene, me desharé de ese Persian

- Si, pero primero tenemos que descifrar como encontrarlo – les dice Jessy – esta es la tercera vez que casi lo vemos, y también la que más cerca hemos estado, se podría decir que tenemos suerte para encontrarlo, pero aun así, ese pokemon me parecía conocido, aunque no alcance a verlo se me hace familiar

- Si, a mi también se me hizo familiar – le contesta Meowth, recordando vagamente la sombra del pokemon moviéndose con rapidez, de pronto recordó – ya se a quien me pareció, a Mewtwo

- ¿Y quien es Mewtwo? No lo recuerdo – trata James de recordar

- Yo tampoco

- Hay si serán olvidadizos, al pokemon síquico que nos encontramos en Johto – les recuerda Meowth – cuando conocimos a Tulipán negro

- A si, esa presuntuosa pedante – se queja Jessy – recuerdo que nos hizo pulir el piso, tomo una cucharada de su propia medicina, que mala suerte que lo olvidara

- Oye chimuelo, ¿Por qué crees que pueda ser el? Yo no vi nada

- Por que mis sentidos pokemon son mucho más desarrollados que los humanos, y estoy casi seguro de que era él

- Pero si fuera Mewtwo ¿Por qué lo haría? – se pregunta James

- Quien sabe, ¿poder? – se pregunta la chica, no, no podía ser eso, aunque casi no conocía aquel pokemon, sabia que los pokemon no tenían ese tipo de ambiciones, pero entonces, ¿Qué estaba pasando? No sabia por que se estaba preocupando, pero algo muy en el fondo de su ser le advertía que este desequilibrio podría causar problemas

Giovanni se encontraba revisando su más nuevo proyecto, el team Rocket había superado todas sus expectativas, es verdad que tenia años dirigiéndolo con mano fuerte y organizada, y hora se había convertido en la organización más poderosa del mundo, sus actividades iban desde las más generales hasta las más complejas, poseía desde un gimnasio, hasta laboratorios genéticos altamente avanzados, claro que era difícil encontrar excelentes científicos fáciles de comprar, la mayoría de ellos tenían principios bastante altos como el caso de profesor Oak, la profesora Eve, y varios cuya lista no alcanzaría a numerar, los cuales eran excelentes en su ramo, aun así eso no le impidió tener sus buenos científicos, los cuales eran un equipo de lo más calificado

Si, definitivamente el Team Rocket se había hecho grande y crecido antes sus ojos, nadie podía parar su poderío, él siempre había tenido un don para manejar y dirigir, tanto a las personas como a los pokemon, pero ese no era su objetivo, quería más, mucho más, su ambición todavía no estaba completa

El observa a su más nueva creación, el pokemon Omega, su nueva adquisición gracias al poder de la genética, se parecía mucho a Mewtwo, solo que era de color negro y medio metro más alto. Hermoso, tan hermoso como podía ser un arma a la vista del asesino, un arma útil, eso es lo que era, pero a este no lo dejaría escapar como al otro, tenia un dispositivo integrado que le impedía escapar, y otro que lo hacia sumiso a sus ordenes, sin mencionar la armadura fuertemente sujetada a su cuerpo que constituía una forma de atadura, este pokemon no se le escaparía

Creado con el material genético de Mew, en base a los adelantos genéticos de Mewtwo, una mezcla del ADN del legendario Lugia, lo cual fue recolectado  gracias a una pluma de plata, y también consiguió apoderarse de una pluma arco iris de Ho-Oh, pero no le sirvió de mucho y finalmente, el ultimo material genético cuidado especialmente desde hace más de 15 años, el ADN de Antarus, aquel antiguo pokemon que conoció tan bien, el cual dio resultados interesantes a su experimento, había guardado esa muestra por más de 15 años, y hasta ahora, que las probabilidades de falla eran casi nulas, había decidido utilizarla, no quiso arriesgar aquella preciosa muestra en su primer experimento que dio origen a Mewtwo

Omega era un pokemon del tipo psíquico, pero podía aprender cualquier tipo de ataque, y la sorpresa fue mayor al ver que no solo los aprendía, también los robaba con facilidad, y los asimilaba, cada día se convertía en un pokemon más poderoso, sus habilidades era cada vez mejores, y mientras más robaba más fuerte era, pero tenia que tener cuidado, no quería que su propia ambición se volteara en su contra, no quería descuidarse como había pasado con el anterior, claro que no, a este lo controlaría 

Se pregunto mentalmente que pokemon pudiera rivalizar con un ejemplar así, ninguno, su habilidad de robar los poderes de los pokemon lo hacia poderoso e invencible, ni el mismo Ho-Oh, o Selebi, tendrían una oportunidad, tal vez solo el otro pokemon dueño del ataque original, pero Antarus había desaparecido por completo hace 15 años, y si aparecería, cobraría su venganza, Omega podría ser considerado como su heredero, el heredero de Antares, el cual lo usaría para poder obtener el máximo poder

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar "Antiguamente, existían muchos tipos de pokemons, pero entre los más poderosos estaban los legendarios, los cuales tenían habilidades superiores a los pokemons ordinarios, se caracterizaban por tener ataques de gran poder, y vivir más tiempo de lo ordinario, también por no ser pokemon que se pueden entrenar, ya que son de naturaleza independiente y salvaje, tampoco se dejaban ver de los humanos he incluso de los mismos pokemons, pero eso no es todo"

"Como han de saber, no existen muchos de cada tipo, por ejemplo, se han reportado que existen varios Lugias, así como Moltres y Articunos"

- Si, de hecho, yo vi a unos Lugias, a Molares cuando fui a la liga añil, y a Zapdos y Articuno cuando estaba en Johto – recuerda Ash 

- ¿De verdad? – se asombra Duplica – a mi me encantaría poder verlos, y más aun tener la oportunidad de imitarlos

- Pues tienes suerte – le contesta la doctora – es muy raro, muchos científicos se pasan la vida buscando ver aunque sea uno de esas especies

- Si, creo que he tenido suerte, y eso que también he visto a Suicune y a Ho-Oh, pero solo un pequeño vistazo – contesta con orgullo – pero continué por favor

- Bien, como iba contando, existen varios de esas razas, pero los verdaderos legendarios son del tipo único, y tienen una vida tan larga que hasta se cree que es inmortal, en otras palabras, no morirán de vejez, pero eso solo ocurre con uno solo de cada tipo

- No entiendo, ¿a que se refiere?

- Pero si esta claro Ash – le dice Duplica – quiere decir que aunque hayan varios, digamos, Articunos, los cuales han de ser muy pocos, pero de esos pocos hay uno solo que es especial de entre los demás, el más grande, el más poderoso, el verdadero legendario, aquel que realmente puede asombrar a los hombres con solo verse, y que es diferente a los demás Articunos

- Esta en lo correcto – le  contesta la doctora

- Con que solo hay uno solo – se asombra Ash - ¿y que son los demás?

- Pokemon poderosos, más poderosos que los estándares normales – le contesta simplemente la doctora – pero no tienen las mismas capacidades que los únicos, se dice que en las islas naranja, más precisamente en las islas del hielo, fuego y rayo, se encuentras las tres aves legendarias, y su guardián, Lugia, duerme debajo de sus aguas

Ash recordó el evento cuando conoció a Lugia en Johto y en las islas naranja, el Lugia de Johto tenia una pequeña cría, Silver como le llamo aquel niño, pero su padre, aquel Lugia, aunque era muy poderoso, no era tan grande como el de las islas naranja, y también el de las islas naranja podía comunicarse telepáticamente, algo que el de la Johto no podía, también los ataques del lugia de las islas naranja eran más poderosos que el de la Johto, ¿seria posible que en eso radicara la diferencia? ¿El Lugia que vio en las islas naranja seria aquel que se distinguía de los demás Lugias? Difícil saberlo, y de todos modos no tenia verdadera importancia

- Y que pasa con los perros legendarios – se pregunta Ash – y con Ho-Oh, ¿también hay varias especies?

- No, Ho-Oh es un pokemon completamente único, y el caso de los tres perros es una situación especial, se dice que son las reencarnaciones que nacieron gracias al poder que esta ave, la reencarnación del viento del norte, Suicune, la reencarnación del volcán, Entei, la reencarnación del raro, Raikou, son especies completamente únicas

- Y en toda la leyenda, ¿Dónde entra el pokemon Antarus? – pregunta Ash, a lo largo de su vida había visto muchos pokemon, y algunos legendarios, pero nunca había escuchado hablar de ese pokemon

- Antarus se le podría considerar el más débil de entre los legendarios, sus habilidades consisten en un ataque psíquico, un escudo de defensa, también la habilidad de volar a pesar de no tener alas, usa el mismo método que utilizaban los antiguos y extintos Mew, y por ultimo, la habilidad de robar los poderes de los otros pokemon

- ¿Y realmente cree que un pokemon este causando esto? – le pregunta Ash – yo no lo creo, los pokemon son criaturas nobles que no le harían nada a un compañero, y en todo caso, ¿Por qué ese pokemon contaba con esa habilidad?

- Cada legendario tiene su habilidad, supongo que la se Antarus fue esa – le contesta Duplica tratando de encontrar algo de lógica

- En realidad no se podría decir – contesta la doctora – ¿evoluciono ese poder?, ¿nació siempre con el? ¿o lo aprendió de alguna manera especial?, imposible decirlo a  menos que se lo preguntemos directamente, y lo más probable es que allá nacido con él, y de ser así, también habrían muchas hipótesis, lo único que sé, es que Antarus es el único Pokémon legendario que tiene un humano como compañero, el elegido, donde quiera que este el elegido, Antarus debe de estar a su lado

- ¿El elegido? – pregunta curioso

- si, me imagino que conoce la leyenda si estuvo en las islas naranja, es más común en ese lugar, sobre todo cerca de las islas del fuego, hielo y rayo, incluso hay un festival donde todos los años se elige un entrenador para que sea el elegido, pero solo en las manos del verdadero brillaran las esferas, los tesoros que se encuentran en cada templo, y entonces la canción se fusionara con la de lugia trayendo armonía entre los pokemon, se dice que el elegido representa a las cenizas, no estoy segura, no he descifrado mucho esa parte, pero lo que si estoy segura, es que el verdadero elegido tiene que estar protegido por Antarus, por que un humano no podría desempeñar labores tan peligrosas estando solo, y es por eso que Antarus siempre acompaña al elegido, hace como 4 años más o menos, hubo un incidente en las islas naranja, tal vez deba de empezar por ahí – dice para ella misma - después de todo, la labor de Antarus siempre a sido la de pacificador, donde quiera que hay grandes disturbios estaba él

- ¿Estaba? – pregunta intrigado

- le han perdido el rastro, hace años apenas se sabia algo o casi nada de él, pero actualmente no se le ha visto en ninguna parte

- ¿Y sobre la leyenda del elegido? – pregunta extrañado, el recordaba perfectamente el incidente en las islas naranja, pero nunca vio ningún pokemon con la descripción de la doctora, y si se supone que él era el elegido, ¿Cómo es que nunca había visto al susodicho pokemon? ¿entonces él era realmente el elegido? Pero nunca había visto al pokemon, mucho menos que fuera su compañero, pero el fue quien tubo que recolectar los tesoros de las tres islas, y sobre la leyenda de su nombre, todo era demasiado confuso, mejor ni se rompía la cabeza y se olvidaba de todas esas leyendas, o simplemente hacía lo de siempre, imaginar que era totalmente ajeno a esas historias, pero, si Antarus no estaba con él eso demostraba que él no era el verdadero elegido, (un peso menos de encima) pero entonces, ¿Dónde estaba el verdadero elegido y donde se encontraba ese pokemón? ¿o seria todo un simple cuento? Aunque casi todas las leyendas que había conocido resultaban ser verdad

- Esa es una leyenda muy interesante. Por que existen muchas leyendas, y muchas de ellas son realmente asombrosas, pero en esta se entrelazan unas con otras, la leyenda del elegido es muy antigua, casi tan antigua como lo son las aves legendarias, Ho-Oh, o incluso pokemopolis, generación tras generación tratan de mantener la paz y la armonía entre los pokemon y los humanos, hay una gran cantidad de misterios que envuelven la leyenda incluso hay datos que aseguran  – en ese momento suena el teléfono celular de la doctora – me disculpan un momento – exclama mientras se aleja para contestar

Ash se queda por un momento viendo las imágenes de un libro, la mayoría ya las había visto, varias imágenes de Moltres, otras de Articuno, incluso un dibujo que pretendía ser la imagen de Lugia, pero apenas se reconocía

- Disculpen chicos, pero me informan que las últimos resultados de Dito, ¿quieres acompañarme Duplica? Después de todo son tus pokemon

- Claro, me encantaría

- ¿Yo también puedo ir? – pregunta el chico de manera ansiosa

- Lo lamento Ash, pero no por esta vez, es confidencial, ¿Por qué no esperas afuera? Estoy segura que has de conocer a más de una persona, y hay muchos entrenadores con los cuales platicar

- Esta bien, esperare afuera 

Mientras tanto, en las lejanas montañas, Entei y Raikou se encuentran observando lo que es la meseta añil, nunca habían dejado Johto, nunca habían tenido necesidad, pero ahora esa extraña sensación llenaba el ambiente, algo andaba mal en la naturaleza, en los pokemón, un desequilibrio como ese podía causar muchos problemas en el ambiente, los legendarios podían ser orgullosos y apartados, pero eran también los más sensibles en lo que al equilibrio se refiere, y el aroma que arrastraba el aire no presagiaba nada bueno, tal vez eran indiferentes al mal que le ocurra a los humanos, pero nunca al de los pokemón, así que con paso seguro, se disponen a investigar sin ser vistos

Ash se encontraba meditando debajo de la sombra de un árbol, pikachu estaba jugando con los otros pokemon, los cuales se miraban normales, pero no lo estaban, este caso era un misterio, sin duda algo los estaba enfermando, el problema era el que exactamente

Sabia que de nada le servia pensar mucho en el asunto, los mejores especialistas en el área pokemon estaban trabajando en ello, y si ellos no podían, dudaba que él tuviera una oportunidad, aun así era de carácter optimista y no se daría por vencido hasta poder desentrañar todo el misterio 

- Pareces aburrido Ash – le pregunta gentilmente el profesor Oak – ¿te gustaría irte? Este lugar no es muy tentador para un joven entrenador pokemon

- Claro que no profesor, solo estaba observando – le contesta con su naturalidad alegría – todos se ven muy alegres, parece que no les afecto mucho – observa Ash

Y es que en honor de la verdad, según pensaba el joven, parecía que les había afectado más la situación a los entrenadores que a los pokemons, los cuales parecían tranquilos, como si no notaran que algo les faltara, con excepción de los pokemon voladores claro, ellos eran quienes notaban más la perdida del vuelo

- Los pokemon que no son orgullosos, no se preocupan mucho por lo que pueden o no hacer, se esfuerzan al máximo por su entrenador – le explica el profesor Oak – y no notaran mucho la ausencia de sus habilidades si no están en peligro, en un ambiente normal ellos están tranquilos y seguros, pero si fueran más orgullosos te aseguro que se podrían incluso llegar a una depresión, los entrenadores son muy unidos a sus pokemon, pero también más orgullosos que estos, en la mayoría de los casos, es por eso que ellos también son afectados, y también por ese lazo que une a un verdadero entrenador con su pokemon, como el que tu tienes con los tuyos

Ash medito un momento, habían muchos pokemon orgullosos, el había tenido bastantes de ese tipo, empezando por Charizard, el Pokémon más orgulloso que había llegado a tener, ¿qué pasaría si a charizard le pasara algo como esto? Se deprimiría mucho, eso era seguro, Charizard era del tipo que se enorgullecía de sus habilidades, y siempre se esforzaba por ser el más fuerte, si algo así le pasara no imaginaba como iba a reaccionar, mejor ni quería saberlo

También estaba el caso de Pokémon los cuales dudaba que se dieran cuenta completamente de sus habilidades, ¿qué pasaría si totoday perdiera sus ataques? A veces parecía que se olvidaba que tenia algunos, era tan alegre y lo único que realmente le gustaba era saltar y andar de un lado a otro, tenia muchas energías, si supiera que no puede hacer su chorro de agua no creía que le afectara mucho, es más, hasta llegaba a pensar que casi ni lo notaria, excepto claro si tiene un combate, pero eso aplica lo que le explico el profesor, no lo notaran a menos que realmente lo necesiten o estén en peligro

Bulbasaur era orgulloso, pero no tanto como lo había sido Chikorita cuando la conoció, incluso casi vence a Charizard, esa lucha fue lo que se denomina un empate, lapras en cambio era un pokemon tranquilo, pero el caso de lapras era diferente, al igual que los de vuelo, los pokemon de vuelo necesitaban volar, y lapras necesitaba poder nadar, sin esa habilidad solo podría estar en lugares casi secos, entonces, en resumen, los pokemon más afectados serian los orgullosos, y los que necesitan su habilidad para sobrevivir, y si hacia una lista el numero de pokemons que habitaban en el mundo que formaban parte de ese grupo, era demasiado alto, y aunque no lo fuera, lo que estaba pasando no era algo natural, definitivamente era una emergencia

Pero ¿el que podía hacer? No era ni científico o doctor, el profesor lo había llevado solo por que siempre que puede le acompaña en sus viajes, los cuales han sido muy, muy pocos, pero eso le encantaba al joven entrenador, conocía muchos sobre los pokemon, ¿y el viaje que pensaba hacer al día siguiente? Tal vez debía posponerlo, era más importante resolver el misterio, además siempre podía irse pasado mañana, o la próxima semana, si, definitivamente llamaría a los otros para decir que tendría que posponer su partida, era una lastima por Misty, no la había visto en dos años ¿o serian tres? Desde que se separaron y siguieron rumbos distintos, pero estaba seguro de que ella entendería

- Ash, ¿podría pedirte un favor? – le pide cortésmente el profesor Oak

- Claro profesor, ¿qué necesita? – responde colaborador, como siempre, si el profesor le decía que tenia que ir al otro lado del mundo a recoger algo él iba sin problema

- Solo quería saber si partirás mañana como lo habías previsto

- Pues no estoy seguro, ¿por qué? ¿Necesita algo?

- La verdad si, cerca de ciudad verde hay un pequeño pueblo llamado dulce flor, ¿has escuchado de el?

- La verdad no

- Es una pequeña reserva de pokemon insectos, pero también tiene una gran cantidad de Pidgey, y otros Pokémons comunes, la gente no pasa mucho por ahí, en ese lugar vive un viejo amigo mío, un especialista en pokemon muy hábil en la medicina y crianza pokemon, su opinión podría ayudarnos mucho en este caso, el problema es que no cuenta con teléfono o un medio de comunicación

- Y desea que yo me comunique con él verdad- termina Ash con entusiasmo, siempre le había gustado hacer ese tipo de trabajos al profesor Oak

- Exacto, más específicamente que le entregues una carta y unas muestras que voy a entregarte, pero la tarea no será muy fácil, es una persona algo cerrada, casi no le gusta hablar con las personas, vive como un ermitaño, veras que las cosas se complican, pero es realmente importante que acceda ayudarnos, entonces, ¿Qué dices?

- No se preocupe profesor,  no importa lo que pase lograre que nos reciba, ¿verdad pikachu?

- Pika – exclama el pokemon de manera contenta

- No será problema para nosotros, estaremos encantados de ayudar 

- Esa era la respuesta que esperaba, confió en ti Ash

- ¿Cuándo partimos?

- En dos horas

- ¿Tan pronto? 

- Si fuera en este instante seria mejor, pero estoy preparando un transporte que te conducirá a ciudad verde, es lo más que podemos llevarte, por lo demás depende de ti, y por favor, no te vallas a perder – exclama esto ultimo casi como un ruego, al joven solo le sale una gotita avergonzada

- Yo ya no me pierdo, bueno, no siempre – reconoce el joven, a pesar de todos sus años de viaje todavía le cuesta orientarse y tenia esa extraña manía de perderse, aun así siempre encontraba gente amable que le indicaba atajos o le llevaba en algún vehículo, si no, jamás terminaría de cruzar para las competencias – entonces iré a llamar a mi mamá para avisarle

- Este bien, nos vemos en la oficina de la entrada en dos horas, ¿sabes donde queda?

- He, bueno – exclama nervioso, la verdad lo había olvidado, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan distraído? – no se preocupe, nos vemos en dos horas

El profesor solo lo mira alejarse mientras hace un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, era un joven tan entusiasta, como le recodaba a él cuando era joven, tenían la misma determinación y el deseo de ayudar a los pokemón

- El profesor Lawrent se ha negado a contestar a nuestros mensajeros – le recuerda la voz de un colega, volviéndolo a la realidad - ¿Por qué esta tan seguro que Ash lo lograra?

- Ash no es como lo demás Forrest, es demasiado perseverante y adora a los pokemon tanto como Kart, estoy seguro de que se llevaran bien

- Tiene toda la razón profesor – le secunda la profesora Eve – estoy segura que se él no lo logra, no habra nadie capaz de hacer salir a Kart, pero es tan neceó que Ash la tendrá difícil para convencerlo – en esa parte el profesor Oak estaba de acuerdo, desde hacia más de 10 años que no había habido poder sobre la tierra capaz de sacar a su antiguo compañero de su hermetismo, solo esperaba que Ash tuviera mejor suerte

Ash se encontraba en el recientemente construido centro pokemon, se esperaba que esa zona se expandiera, y al encontrarse tan cerca de la liga añil, se considero que también era provechoso para los jóvenes entrenadores que no encontraban alojamiento, como normalmente ocurría cada vez que se desarrollaba la liga

- ¿Entonces cuando regresas a casa? – le pregunta su madre por el teléfono

- No lo se mamá, por que después tengo que reunirme con Brock, y reiniciar mi viaje, tengo que seguir entrenando

- Es una lastima, esperaba que estuvieras más tiempo en casa – exclama con un aire de tristeza – pero esta bien, si es lo que deseas, solo no olvides cambiarte los ya sabes que todos los días, ¿llevas suficiente ropa?

- Si madre, Salí con mi mochila lista por si iniciaba el viaje, te llamare tan pronto llegue al siguiente pueblo

- Eso me daría gusto, por desgracia no estaré en casa, tengo unos asuntos que atender en otro pueblo y no estaré en  por lo menos una semana

- ¿En serio? ¿tienes que marcharte? ¿Por qué? – pregunta triste, su madre rara vez salía y con solo pensar en no encontrarla ya la extrañaba, pero rápidamente se anima, su madre siempre accedía a cada locura que hacia sin ninguna objeción, así que el no podía ser diferente, pero tenia la extraña sensación de que la extrañaría, parecía ridículo pues solo seria una semana, pero aun así – esta bien, te llamare luego

- Claro hijo, cuídate mucho, no te arriesgues demasiado, y no olvides alimentarte sanamente – la madre del joven corta la comunicación con un suspiro

- ¿Ash? – pregunta una voz a la espalda del joven - ¿Eres tú? 

El joven voltea, para encontrarse con el rostro de una joven, por un momento la mira con desconcierto tratando de recordar donde la había visto, aunque había conocido a tanta gente, se le hacia fácil recordarla, eran otros detalles los que se le olvidaban

- ¿No te acuerdas de mí? – le guiña el ojo de manera coqueta, y como una luz, recordó, era la chica que la había ayudado en las islas naranja, la que toco la canción de Ligia con su Carina 

- Melody, a pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Qué haces aquí? 

- El pokemon de mi hermana esta enfermo – exclama ella restándole importancia – aunque yo no tenga un pokemon, se han dado varios casos de pokemon debilitados en varios lugares de las islas naranja

- Si han habido tantos casos, ¿Por qué no había escuchado nada hasta hoy? – exclama con aire ofendido, a lo cual ella suelta una risita

- Los científicos no quieren que cunda el pánico – exclama como si fuera obvio - por eso se esta ocultando la información, y si lo piensas detenidamente tienen razón, ¿te imaginas el caos que provocaría si algo como esto se hiciera del dominio publico?

- Si, creo que tienes razón – acepta el joven, realmente seria desastroso, la gente que cuida pokemon es muy apegada a el, si algo como esto se expandiera, se podría pensar que es una especie de epidemia, podría ser terrible un mal entendido

- Por cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? No conozco a nadie y es agradable una cara conocida – pregunta la chica

- Lo siento, pero ya estoy partiendo

- ¿Y a donde vas?

- No estoy muy seguro, es una pequeña reserva cerca de ciudad verde – trato de recordar el joven

- ¿Y donde están Misty y Tracy? - pregunta recordando a sus antiguos compañeros

- No están conmigo en este momento, Tracy ayuda a realizar estudios con el profesor Oak, y a Misty hace un par de años que no la miro, pero habíamos quedado que nos reuniríamos mañana, es verdad, no la llamado todavía para decirle que tendré que posponer el viaje – exclama con un tono alarmado, ella solo le dedica una sonrisa

- Ash, no has cambiado en nada, y me alegro por eso – se ríe la chica – entonces ¿eso quiere decir que estas viajando solo? – exclama ella con ojos brillantes y traviesos

- Si, ¿Por qué? - pregunta de manera confundida

- Entonces te acompañare, este lugar es un poco aburrido y deprimente, ¿Qué te parece? – exclama sin perder su estilo coqueto – solo hasta la primera ciudad, este lugar es muy aburrido, luego me tengo que regresar a las islas naranja

- Bueno, no creo que importe mucho, ¿tu que opinas pikachu? – le pregunta a su pokemon, el cual en contestación el solo mueve sus orejas en símbolo de indecisión, pero termina asintiendo

- Gracias pikachu – le agradece mientras lo acaricia con suavidad la cabeza – te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, iré a avisarle a mi hermana – exclama mientras se aleja saltando de ahí 

- Bueno, no creo que cause problemas – se resigna el joven, después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrado a viajar con diferentes personas, y no creía que Melody fuera un problema

Delia se recuesta en su asiento, recordando la llamada que había recibido hace unas horas, era un antiguo compañero, con el cual había llevado a cabo algunos descubrimientos de arqueología, se estaban encargando de estudiar las antiguas y peligrosas ruinas de los Unown, peligrosas por que mucha gente había desaparecido en el proyecto desde hacia años, pero esa investigación había quedado abandonada desde hace años, aunque claro, su compañero era muy insistente

- Ven pronto Delia – le había dicho su amigo – hemos descubierto algo que de seguro te interesara

- No se por que me llamas Marcos, sabes que he dejado la investigación

- Pero esto es algo grande, son ruinas recién descubiertas, y tu eres la más experimentada en la lectura de Jeroglíficos y en la leyenda de los Unown, además, ¿no era este el gran descubrimiento que esperabas?

- Eso era antes, ahora solo quiero una vida tranquila, y no quiero tener otro altercado con esas criaturas, supongo que te enteraste de lo que paso asé poco

- Si, y como me gustaría haber estado en tu lugar, mira que verlos de cerca, por eso insisto, necesito tu opinión

- Esta bien – responde en un suspiro – iré, pero solo estaré una semana, no más

- Claro, estaré esperando, te mando los datos del lugar, ¿tienes aun el helicóptero?

- Ya no lo uso, podrías mandarme el tuyo, ya perdí la practica de pilotear de todos modos

- Esta bien, estará ahí en dos horas, nos vemos

Y así era todo, no podía decir que fuera un desastre, siempre quiso continuar con la investigación, pero pasaron tantos líos en medio, la lucha que hubo entre las aves y los perros legendarios hace veinte años, claro que eso no era algo increíble, las aves y los perros nunca se había llevado bien, la suerte es que las aves rara vez dejan añil, por no decir casi nunca, y los perros legendarios nunca dejan Johto, y aquel encuentro se llevo en Johto, era algo que no quería recordar, un recuerdo que había querido bloquear, todo había cambiado tanto después de eso, y cuatro años después, ocurrió el otro evento que la alejo para siempre de la investigación, había dejado todo para cuidar de su hijo, pero si lo pensaba bien, solo quería alejarlo de todo ese conflicto, no quería que lo que paso hace veinte años se repitiera, pero Ash era tan inquieto, y siempre tenia esa suerte de estar en el lugar y momento preciso para meterse en problemas

Su hijo había escogido su destino, y aunque se arriesgaba más de lo que su corazón de madre le gustaría, pero tal vez ese era el destino, no estaba segura, y aun así, Ash no estaba, así que a él no le importaría si no estaba en casa por una semana, sonrío al fin

Ash y Melody se dirigían a pie para ciudad verde, hubieran llegado antes, de no ser por que el vehículo se estropeo a mitad de camino, para su mala suerte, pero no había problema, había viajado caminando durante mucho tiempo, pero aprovecho ese tiempo para conversar como le había ido a su amiga en esos años, ella era muy dinámica y alegre para conversar

- Pero no hablemos de mi – exclamo al fin después de más de media hora - mejor háblame de ti, ¿Cómo te ha ido? Aun sigues tu sueño de ser entrenador pokemon supongo

- Claro que si, en la liga añil estuve hace poco entre los ocho mejores, eso sin mencionar que gane el trofeo de las islas naranja

- Que bien, te felicito, y hablando de eso, ¿Cómo esta tu Charizard? Por que me parece recordar que tenias uno

- Espero que bien, lo deje hace un par de años cuando entre en la liga Johto, en el valle de los Charizard, el quería quedarse para entrenar

- Mummm, y tu squirtle si no mal recuerdo tenias uno también

- Si, se fue con su antiguo escuadrón de squirtle, necesitaban un líder que los ayudara para poder apagar de una manera más eficiente un incendio y el se ofreci

- Vaya, ¿Y Bulbasaur? ¿también se fue? 

- No, el esta ayudando al profesor Oak para que los pokemon tipo agua y hierva se lleven bien, acostumbran pelear si el no esta ahí para detenerlos, le tienen mucho respeto

- ¿Y Lapras?

- Regreso con su familia, era un bebe y necesitaba estar con los suyos, pero luego se convirtió en el líder de su manada

- Ash, quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿eres un entrenador o un criador? – la pregunta parecía tan verdadera que provoco que el joven se cayera al suelo

- Claro que un entrenador, ya te lo he dicho – contesta con aire ofendido - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¿Por qué? Fácil, por cada pokemon que te pregunto, me dices que ya lo has dejado en algún lugar, apuesto que el único que todavía te sigue acompañando desde que estuviste en las islas naranja es Pikachu

- ¿Y que quieres darme a entender con eso? – exclama enojado negando a admitir que tenia razón

- Que estas rotando tus pokemon, pero a mi parecer, cada vez que tienes uno nuevo es como si volvieras a comenzar de cero, mira, yo no se mucho sobre como entrenar, pero me parece que el mejor modo no es entrenarlos y luego dejarlos ir en cualquier lugar – exclama con un dejo de ironía

- Yo no los deje ir en cualquier lugar – contesta ofendido – ellos escogieron lo mejor para cada uno

- Aun así eres raro, no todos los entrenadores piensan así, y no todos los pokemon se van con la misma facilidad, pero bueno, como dije antes, yo no he entrenado Pokémons, así que soy la menos indicada para dar consejos, pero insisto Ash, necesitas tener más pokemon y entrenarlos bien para ser un buen entrenador

- Yo los entreno bien – exclama en un estallido de orgullo - al menos lo hago lo mejor que puedo – reconoce con más humildad

- Olvídalo,  mejor háblame de los lugares que has visto, yo siempre he querido viajar, dentro de unos años dejare la isla, después de todo, todos son tan anticuados, con sus leyendas he historias, a veces es tan aburrido, deberían ser más modernos

Ash iba a decir algo cuando un sonido llamo su atención, era más como una sensación, y sus ojos se fijaron en la pradera, al igual que los de Melody, estaba en la frontera del bosque, y luego seguia la pradera

Fue rápido, casi tan rápido como una brisa, pero aun así fue suficiente para que los dos pudieran verlos, dos Pokemon corrían a gran velocidad por las praderas, Raikou, reencarnación del rayo, y Entei, la reencarnación del volcán, aunque estaban juntos se notaba que trataban de permanecer alejados uno del otro, los pokemon legendarios rara vez se llevan bien entre ellos, son muy solitarios, tal vez excepto Suicune, el no había mostrado problemas aquella vez que ayudaron a Selebi, pero una pregunta más importante sobresalía en su mente ¿Qué hacían en territorio añil cuando ellos pertenecían a las tierras de Johto? Con una increíble gracia, y grandes saltos, los dos pokemon Esteban fuera de la vista de los dos

- Viste eso Pikachu – le pregunta a su pokemon

- Pika, pika – afirma el pokemon tipo eléctrico

- Ash, ¿Qué pokemon eran? – pregunta la chica asombrada – nunca antes los había visto

- Son los perros legendarios de Johto, Entei y Raikou, lo se por que ya había visto su imagen en los libros, pero nunca antes los había visto, bueno, Entei no directamente, más bien vi su forma que crearon los Unown una vez

- Pero ellos viven en territorio Johto, ¿Qué los haría aventurarse a estas tierras? 

- No lo se, no tengo idea de que es lo que esta pasando, deberíamos seguirlos

- No, nunca los alcanzaríamos, y si es muy lejos menos aun, mejor démonos prisa y sigamos nuestro camino, recuerda que tenemos poco tiempo, y mientras más pronto lleguemos mejor

- Pika, Pikachu – su pokemon concuerda con la chica

- Esta bien, vamos, pero hablare con el profesor Oak sobre esto – termina el chica

- Además, ya hable con una prima y me dijo que me recogería en ciudad verdad, así que lo lamento Ash pero no seguirás contando con el honor de mi presencia – exclama la joven de una manera orgullosa, después de todo, ya habían quedado de que se separarían en ciudad verde

En otro lado del mundo, donde aun el sol no se veía en el horizonte y todo estaba cubierto de oscuridad, Suicune caminaba por las praderas de Johto, el cielo estaba oscuro, era una noche sin luna ni estrellas, pero así le gustaba, en la oscuridad era más fácil ocultarse, pasar desapercibido por las demás criaturas, él no era un pokemon muy sociable, por no decir que era del tipo que le gustaba la soledad, una característica típica de los pokemon denominados legendarios, no les gustaba llamar demasiado la atención

Esa noche le recordaba tanto a otra, hace ya varios años, ¿Cuántos? Como contarlos, los pokemon no llevaban el control del tiempo como los humanos, pero calculaba que había pasado más de veinte primaveras, no estaba seguro, pero el recuerdo era claro en su mente

Antarus lo acompañaba aquella antigua noche, se veía tan pequeño a su lado, era un hermoso pokemon y a simple vista se parecían por que el color era similar, pero aquel era mucho más pequeño, su pelaje más notorio, y su larga y peluda cola se mecía con una pequeña gracia, se parecía bastante a un Ninetales  (Para quien no sabe, o no sabia que se escribía así, pues yo tampoco lo reconocería si lo leyera pero lo saque de mi pokedex por lo que estoy segura que se escribe así, un ninetales es la evolución de vulpix, tiene nueve colas, se parece a un zorro, tipo fuego, creo que es color amarillo, numero 38 en la lista de 250 pokemon), pero no tenia aquel mechón sobre su frente ni tampoco sus nueve colas de aquel hermoso pokemon, más bien se parecía a la de un Eevee, solo que más larga  

Aun así su pequeño amigo no perdía su encanto, era el más débil de todos los legendarios, muy antiguo y olvidadizo, ¿Cómo le hacia para olvidar con tanta facilidad? Ese era un misterio, tal vez por eso parecía tan joven y carente de experiencia cuando en realidad le triplicaba o cuadriplicaba en edad, si no es que más, nunca le había preguntado cuantos años tenia, y estaba seguro de que el otro tampoco se acordaba, la única manera de saberlo era preguntarle a Lugia o a Ho-Oh, que tenían más o menos la misma edad, pero no estaba tan desesperado por saber un detalle tan insignificante como para hacerlo ir a buscar a los otros

- Insisto en que deberíamos hablar con Ho-Oh – le decía el otro de manera telepática – su actitud no le llevara a nada

Suicune solo suspira en resignación, ¿Por qué su amigo era tan neceo? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué lo escogía a él precisamente para molestarlo? ¿Por qué no les daba el mismo sermón a Raikou o a Entei? La respuesta era clara, por que de entre los 3 perros legendarios, Antarus se llevaba mejor con él debido a que era el más abierto

- El tomo su decisión y dudo que se retracte – le contesta el otro, hablando el mismo idioma del otro

- Pero me parece una actitud poco practica y estoica, "hasta que los humanos y pokemon tengan un solo corazón" ¿alguna vez has tratado con los humanos? Eso nunca pasara

- Siempre creí que tu eras el amante de los humanos – le dice en forma burlona

- Sabes que a pesar de todos mis años, casi no los he tratado, solo al elegido, y no es lo mismo, el mundo de los humanos es muy diferente al nuestro, y para ser sincero hay muchas cosas de ellos que no puedo entender, aun así trato, y quizás algún día logremos entendernos, pero eso no pasara si nos alejamos de ellos

- Ho-Oh no a querido aparecer en trescientos años y tiene buenas razones, los humanos son demasiado ambiciosos, si el aparece de nuevo podría despertar la ambición de las personas, la humanidad no esta lista para eso, el poder de los legendarios es demasiado poderoso, y su misma ambición los lleva a querer controlarnos, por eso hay que esperar

- ¿A que la humanidad cambie? Eso es ridículo, los humanos no cambiaran, y menos de esta forma, a este paso nos ocultaremos el resto de nuestra vida

- entonces así será, viviremos de esta manera, no será problema para nosotros – el otro solo da un suspiro de protesta

- A veces mi trabajo es tan difícil, ¿Cómo se supone que uniré a los humanos y a los pokemon si todos son tan necios?

- A estas alturas ya debías de haber renunciado –se burla el otro

- Mientras exista un elegido no renunciare – termina con convicción

Por un momento el lugar se vuelve silencioso, ninguno de los dos se vuelve a comunicar en el lenguaje de la mente, un lenguaje solo conocido por los pokemon psíquicos, y no todos, Selebi no podía comunicarse con esa claridad, pero todos hablaban la lengua de los pokemon, y por eso era tan fácil comunicarse

El ruido de pisadas sobresalta el ambiente, el cual se encontraba en completo silencio, debían ser más de las 3 de la mañana, ¿Quién se acercaría a esta hora? Al parecer eran pisadas de humano, pero ninguno de los dos se sobresalto, ya habían reconocido al dueño de las pisadas

- Antarus, ¿Dónde estabas? Ya me había preocupado – el pequeño detiene sus pasos al ver al otro pokemon, se miraba tan majestuoso e imponente como siempre – Suicune, ¿no tenia idea de que estuvieras por aquí?

Suicune solo da una rápida mirada antes de marcharse, no le gustaba estar en compañía de los humanos, aunque este solo tenia 6 años y tenia el brillo de la inocencia y pureza en los ojos, Jony, así se llamaba el chico, era un niño dulce, le encantaban los pokemon, pero eso tenia que ser obvio, era el elegido, tenían que gustarle, Antarus le había mencionado antes que tenia muchas esperanzas en ese niño, era persistente y de nobles ideales, pero también las había tenido en la madre del chico, el anterior elegido, aunque el padre era bastante hábil también, pero había algo en él que no le agradaba mucho, su corazón era demasiado volátil, típico corazón humano, pero Antarus era tan unido a la familia del elegido que se moriría si algo les pasara, a veces se preguntaba si ellos eran más importantes para el otro que los pokemon

Además tenia que tener esperanzas en ese chico, su nacimiento de por si fue una bendición, casi ni nacía, y si el muriera no había posibilidad de que naciera otro, la cadena de los elegidos se acabaría para siempre 

¿Cuántos años han pasado desde esa noche? ¿Cuánto tiempo desde que aquel niño murió y su padre se convirtió en un tirano? Había sido una lucha tan tonta, a los otros no les importo su muerte, normalmente a los pokemon les duele la muerte de los humanos, pero ellos no eran cualquier pokemon, eran legendarios, tenían una vida demasiado larga, no sentían dolor por la muerte de los humanos, Antarus tenia razón cuando le dijo que había mucho todavía que comprender, pero no había vuelto a ver a Antarus tampoco, aunque lo había sentido, por un tiempo lo creyó muerto, pero hace algunos años había sentido su presencia, y había desaparecido con la misma velocidad con que lo había sentido, ¿podría seguir con vida después de lo ocurrido hace años? Si, tenia que estarlo, Ho-Oh también lo había sentido, pero igual de volátil, Ho-Oh es un ave poderosa con grandes dones, pero aun hay cosas que se escapan a su comprensión, y el paradero de su viejo camarada era uno de ellos, tal vez algún día, se volverían a ver

Lo extrañaba, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo apreciaba hasta que desapareció, eran amigos, y extrañamente se llevaba mejor con él que con los demás

Había esperado verlo, había sentido al elegido, es más, lo había conocido, ¿Cuántas veces lo había visto en total? La primera vez fue como un presentimiento, cuando el joven hacia su ingreso por primera vez en Johto, lo había sentido y se había acercado con cautela, pero él rápidamente noto su presencia, aun así fue suficiente para saber que Antarus no viajaba con él, pero entonces, ¿Dónde estaba? Y después, lo había vuelto a sentir, junto con la sensación de peligro, era lógico, él siempre debía estar donde había problemas, aun así le sorprendió su determinación de rescatar al pokemon Selebi, no dudo en ayudarlo en aquella ocasión

El chico desprendía una presencia agradable que le recordaba tanto a su amigo, y luego lo volvió a ver, una tercera y ultima vez, cuando fueron robadas las campanas de cristal, los pokemon se habían inquietado, y en su miedo perturbaban más la armonía que ellos mismos querían conservar, tenia que admitirlo, el muchacho y sus amigos eran valientes, Antarus tenia sus expectativas bien altas en sus elegidos, a pesar de que no siempre era así, pero este, realmente era interesante, parecía tener un sentido mucho más agudo de la armonía que sus antecesores, y un sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza se apodero de él

¿Dónde estaba su amigo? ¿Por qué había dejado al chico solo? Antarus adoraba a los elegidos, en realidad los elegidos eran los únicos humanos con los cuales se llevaba realmente bien, aunque lo negara, el no era muy cercano a los humanos, aun así era el que más se esforzaba en comprenderlos

Hace mucho tiempo que no pensaba en él, pero ahora lo hacia a cada momento, podía sentirlo, desde hace poco había sentido un aura extrañamente familiar a la de su amigo, pero diferente, lo extraño era que por cada lugar donde se sentía su presencia, había cierta aura de miedo y peligro, dejaba un extraño rastro de dolor que ningún pokemon podría ser capaz de dejar, ¿estaría persiguiendo al causante? No lo sabia, pero tenia que averiguarlo, su instinto de supervivencia le advertía que se alejara de esas zonas, pero su instinto de pokemon, aquel que se esforzaba en restaurar la armonía, le decía que tenía que ir, entonces, ¿Qué hacer?

Sus compañeros, Raikou y Entei ya habían marchado a investigar las zonas, después de todo ellos tres eran los encargados de vigilar Johto, aun así Suicune no esta muy seguro, estaba a punto de seguir el ejemplo de sus compañeros, pero decidió que tenía que buscar a Ho-Oh, había algo en el aire que no le agradaba

Palabras de antaño volvían a su mente con la misma claridad, el recuerdo era tan claro, era parte de aquellos recuerdos que su corazón jamás podría olvidar, sin importar el tiempo y la distancia

Creo que este es el adiós

Tienes muchas cosas que aprender y es mejor que empieces

No quiero dejarte pero se que debes quedarte

Nos veremos algún día

Adiós viejo amigo

No me olvides

Charizard desierta de su sueño, algo no estaba bien, podía sentirlo en el aire, era una voz que lo llamaba, que recordaba, ahora el se había convertido en el más fuerte en el valle de los Charizard, ningún otro charizard podía vencerlo, y aunque no había crecido de tamaño si se miraba bastante imponente, y a pesar de todo, sentía que no bastaba, le faltaba algo

Tal vez era su calor, cuando estaba con su antiguo entrenador todo parecía tan diferente, la vida era divertida y tenia sentido, era relajante y al mismo tiempo interesante, ¿dónde estará ahora aquel joven? ¿Habrá realizado su sueño de ser un gran entrenador? No sabia por que pero tenia la seguridad de que aun le faltaba camino por recorrer, su método de entrenar era demasiado curioso, basado en la suerte y el orgullo de cada uno de los pokemón, era un método al cual no le daba muchas esperanzas de que tuviera éxito, pero era parte de su personalidad, lo que lo hacia especial, habían pasado por tanto, además, tenia que admitir que su antiguo – y para él siempre y único – entrenador era buen estratega después de todo, a la hora de dirigir un combate tenia buenas ideas, eso era lo que le salvaba, fue una pena haber perdido en la meseta plateada, un poco mas y hubiera ganado, quería la revancha, y esperaba volverlo a ver para conseguirla, fue una pena no haber estado en la ultima competencia de la liga añil, siempre se las había arreglado para llegar a los eventos importantes ¿qué estará haciendo en este momento?

Se había perdido de nuevo, Ash no podía creerlo, se había perdido, se sintió miserable, ¿Por qué siempre tendría esa costumbre de perderse? Hace siglos debió de dejar esa costumbre de guiarse por su instinto y comprarse un buen mapa, MUY DETALLADO, ¿y ahora? Melody se había despedido de él al llegar a ciudad verde, su prima llego muy rápido por ella, tenia la impresión de que la chica viajaba más de lo que le gustaría admitir

Aunque aun sus palabras rondaban por su mente, ¿Qué le habrá querido decir? Recordó que justo cuando estaban llegando a la ciudad se había acordado de preguntarle sobre la leyenda de las islas naranja

- Y si tenias tanta curiosidad,¿Por qué me lo preguntas hasta ahora? – pregunta curiosa

- Es que, se me había olvidado – contesta de manera apenada y con una sonrisa

- De verdad que eres un olvidadizo, pero no entiendo para que deseas saberla, eso paso ya tiempo y creí que la sabias por lo que paso

- Si, pero me gustaría saber más sobre un pokemón, Antarus, ¿Por qué no lo mencionan en la leyenda? ¿o es que realmente no existió?

- Si, me parece que si, no se, sabes que no acostumbro creer mucho en las leyendas, pero mi hermana me obliga a aprendérmelas, Antarus según se es un pokemón que acompaña al elegido, pero, no se mucho más de él, parece que desapareció hace tiempo, aunque se rumora que cambio de forma 

- ¿Cambiar de forma?

- Si, según me contaron, no me creas a mi, es solo un simple rumor, pero se dice que si se encontraba en una situación extrema, podía cambiar su forma a la de otro pokemón, preferiblemente el más cercano que se encuentre, lo malo es  que no puede volver a su forma original con facilidad, si existe, podría perfectamente haber adoptado otro cuerpo, pero tal vez no, no me creas, ya re dije que no se mucho

En eso suena el pito de un carro, la prima de Melody la estaba esperando y parecía impaciente

- Ya me tengo que ir, espero nos encontremos pronto – se despide la chica mientras sube al carro con rapidez

Y ahora estaba perdido, en medio del bosque, ¿por donde ir? ¿Derecha, Izquierda? Solo esperaba encontrar a alguien que le mostrara el camino, y es cuando escucho unos gritos pidiendo ayuda, que rápidamente se apresuro a prestar

- Aguanta Pidgey, te sacare de allí – exclama un chico, tendría como nueve años, estaba al borde de un acantilado, mirando para abajo al Pidgey que estaba enredado en unas ramas, el chico estaba dispuesto a bajar cuando Ash lo detuvo

- Que ocurre

- Es mi Pidgey, esta atrapado, tengo que subirlo

- ¿Y por que no simplemente vuela? 

- Es que le tiene miedo a las alturas – exclama el chico de manera apenada, y el joven entrenador solo le aparece una gota en la cabeza

- ¿Cómo es eso que le teme a las alturas? ¿Qué pidgey le teme a las alturas? – exclama asombrado, parecía ser tan irracional

- Lo se, fue una experiencia que le paso cuando nació, por favor me podría ayudar a traerlo, el pobre esta paralizado de miedo

- Bueno, esta bien, Bayleef – llama a su Pokémon, el profesor Oak le había rogado que se lo llevara en cuanto regreso de Hoenn, no parecía muy interesado en que se lo dejara de nuevo, el Pokémon estaba muy apegado a él y ya se imaginaba el desastre que ocasiono al sentirse abandonada 

- Bell bell

- Bayleef, si, yo también estoy contento de verte, pero, ¿podrías bajarte? – el pokemón lo obedece, demasiado lento desde luego – bien, cada día creo que estas más pesada, o yo me estoy asiendo viejo – exclama en broma, después de todo, no tenia ni 15 años – Bayleef, necesito que me ayudes a bajar con tu látigo 

- Bell – afirma su pokemón

Bayleef baja lenta y cuidadosamente a su entrenador, pronto este llego a donde estaba el aterrado Pidge, el cual no parecía tener intenciones de salir de su refugio, ni tenerle confianza al entrenador pokemón

- Pidgey, se que tienes miedo, pero te prometo que no te pasara nada – exclama con voz conciliadora, mientras estira la mano para acariciar suavemente su plumaje, el pidgey pareció tensarse ante el contacto pero rápidamente se relajo, y sin darse cuenta, pronto ambos estaban en la sima

- Pidgey, ¿Esta bien? – pregunta el pequeño mientras corre hacia ellos 

- Esta bien, solo un poco asustado

- Gracias – exclama mientras el niño toma al pequeño Bayleef en sus manos – no se como agradecerle

- No importa, Bayleef, buena trabajo, ahora regresa – exclama metiendo a su pokemón en la pokebola, pikachu se sube rápidamente al hombro de su entrenador 

- Mi nombre es Matt, gracias de nuevo por ayudarme

- De nada, yo soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta – exclama con orgullo

- Pika, pika – saluda el pokemón

- Y el es Pikachu, estamos buscando un pueblo llamado dulce flor, ¿sabes por donde es?

- Claro, yo vivo por ahí, si quieren los puedo guiar, no queda lejos a solo una hora de camino

- Muchas gracias

- Por cierto,¿Por qué van ahí? No es lugar que frecuenten los entrenadores, no hay nada llamativo

- Busco al profesor, déjame recordar, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Kart Lawrent, ¿lo conoces?

- Si, es mi abuelo,  pero no le agradan mucho las personas, menos aun los entrenadores, no creo que desee hablar contigo – claro que las palabras del joven no disminuirían el optimismo de Ash

Mew volaba cerca de donde antes estuvo el castillo de Mewtwo, era una isla normal, desierta, sin ningún habitante, ni humano o pokemón, Isla Nueva, así se llamaba, y le gustaba, aunque a veces era aburrido, después de haber dormido por tanto tiempo el mundo no había cambiado casi nada

Sabia que era especial, había sobrevivido a la extinción, pero aun no sabia por que, antes era diferente a los demás Mew, y aun ahora, es el único sobre la tierra, todos los demás desaparecieron, ¿Por qué? Ya no se acordaba, tal vez por que se quedo dormido, y al despertar, nada, pero así era su vida, dormir y despertar a cada rato aunque tenia que admitir que últimamente había dormido poco, ya estaba cansado de dormir, de jugar a escondidas, pero no tenia más remedio, todos los de su especie desaparecieron, y sentía que no pertenecía al mundo en el que ahora habitaba, era como un extraño, valla, eso ya le empezaba a sonar como a Mewtwo, aunque el otro llegaba al extremo, era, ¿Cómo se clasificaría? Una especie de filósofo, al menos eso dirían los humanos, por que los pokemón no se cuestionan su propia existencia, solo saben del presente, lo que los humanos tratan tanto de explicar y comprender, ellos simplemente lo saben, se dice que humanos y pokemón por igual buscan el significado de la vida, eso era mentira, los humanos buscaban las respuestas a preguntas que no tenían importancia, es verdad que los pokemón no lo sabían del todo, pero estaban demasiado conectados con la naturaleza para preocuparse por eso, habían preguntas más importantes, como lo era el corazón de los seres, aunque el caso de Mewtwo era especial, no era un pokemón al 100% tenia ciertas ideas y pensamientos similares a los de los humanos, buscando, tratando de entender, y ahora que pensaba en él, tal vez debía buscarlo, se sentía solo y aunque el otro era casi un amargado, era mejor que nada, además, tenia que admitir que era con quien mejor congeniaba 

Siguió recorriendo y jugando en la isla cuando sintió algo, no estaba solo, había alguien más, a lo lejos le pareció distinguir a forma de Mewtwo, pero no era él, entonces, su natural curiosidad pudo más, sin darse cuenta se acerco demasiado, un extraño brillo lo hizo sentirse mareado, y después, uno de los pokemón más poderosos que el mundo allá conocido, cayo inconsciente

Por fin habían llegado a su destino, el cual tenía un gran parecido a la casa del profesor Oak, tenia todo tipo de pokemón, y un hombre estaba de espalda examinando un pequeño caterpie

- ¿Que desea? – pregunto el hombre de mal modo, ya los había notado

A el no le gustaban las personas, y menos aun los entrenadores, los cuales explotaban a sus pokemón como si estos fueran simples mascotas, o peor aun, objetos, sin importarles el corazón o los deseos de sus pokemón, y había reconocido en el joven a un entrenador, si no, ¿Por qué razón andaría pokebolas? Pero, ¿Qué hacia en ese lugar? Lo más seguro venia a entregar otro aburrido mensaje de ellos, sus antiguos compañeros que le insistían que volviera a la investigación, ¿Qué no notaban que el continuaba investigando?  Como detestaba a esos metiches

- Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es  Ash Ket – pero la voz imperiosa del hombre lo interrumpe

- No me interesa quien es, solo quiero que salga de mi propiedad, No me interesa ningún mensaje de ellos, ya han sido varios los que he despachado y usted no será la excepción

- Pero señor, es muy importante – se queja el chico – ellos están esperando su ayuda

- No, ya se los dije

- Por que, se supone que usted ama a los pokemon y usted es un especialista – le recuerda Ash - ¿Por qué no quiere ayudarlos? 

- Ya he dicho que no y es mi ultima palabra, Matt, condúcelo a la puerta

- Si abuelo – contesta el niño con timidez, mientras su abuelo sale enojado

- PERO – replica el joven al ver que el hombre se metía en la casa

- Ash no tiene caso – insiste el niño – yo te lo advertí, no le gustan los entrenadores

- Pero tengo que entregar este mensaje a como de lugar, aunque tenga que hacer lo imposible para lograrlo

- Yo hablare con él esta noche, si deseas puedo entregarle el mensaje

- Lo siento, pero tiene que ser entregado personalmente

- Entonces trata de de convencerlo, pero en este momento no te hará caso, ¿Por qué no vamos al pueblo? 

Al parecer no tenía muchas alternativas, pero eso no impediría que lo intentara más tarde, por que había algo seguro, Ash jamás se rinde

Demián Había tenido una mala racha, desde hacia años que no ganaba, sus pokemón eran unos perdedores, y poco a poco se había desecho de ellos, ¿criarlos? Ni soñarlo, era la parte amas aburrida de ser un entrenador, pero le iba tan mal que ya nadie lo seguía, recordaba en el pasado cuando lo admiraban por su habilidad, pero ahora, aunque todo había ido en picada desde que se le escapo ese maldito charmander, ¿Cómo pudo rechazarlo? Prefirió al otro mocoso antes de irse con él, era verdad que lo había abandonado en aquella roca un día de tormenta, pero eso no era razón para haberlo despreciado, y lo odiaba por eso, lo odiaba por que le echaba la culpa de su desgracia, era solo un maldito pokemón de fuego inútil, pero desde entonces, cada vez le costaba más que sus pokemón le obedecieran, y aunque los agotaba hasta el cansancio, aunque los explotara, y el sabia todo eso, pero aun así, no comprendía por que no le obedecían, y es que para él los pokemón solo eran objetos para poder subir en la escalera del poder, estaba de acuerdo con las ideas de Team Rocket, y de no ser por que no le gusta que lo mandaran, ya tiempo se hubiera unido

Pero dejo sus pensamientos, el tenia un duelo importante dentro de unas horas, y esta vez se la estaba jugando mucho, apostaba un pokemón por ronda, y una ronda, su mejor pokemón, el único que no lo había abandonado aunque nunca se detuvo a tratar de averiguar la causa, y sus pasos se dirigieron al pueblo dulce flor, ¿dulce flor? Que nombre más entupido, debió haber sido otro entupido el que se lo puso, piensa con desprecio antes de desaparecer

Ash comía en el restaurante del pueblo, la comida estaba riquísima, y la gente era increíblemente amable, aunque la gente siempre era amable donde quiera que fuera, tanto así, que a veces se pregunto como es que decían que existía mal en el mundo, si casi a todos los que conocía eran personas muy buenas, incluyendo el equipo Rocket, que a pesar de fingir ser malos, en el fondo eran buenos

- ¿Y que les pareció la comida? – les pregunta una señora, la cual era gorda pero tenia un rostro maternal

- Esta delicioso señora

- Muchas gracias por la comida señora Helen – contesta Matt educadamente

- No hay problema, casi no vienen visitantes y es un placer que vengan chicos con buena educación a mi restaurante – exclama con una sonrisa al ver como Ash casi se atraganta con la comida, ya que casi no había comido y cuado tenia hambre no comía, tragaba, por lo que las palabras de la señora lo avergonzaron – no te preocupes – dice ella con tono amable – no me refería a eso, me refiero a la manera de ser, se nota que eres un buen chico, y también que quieres mucho a los pokemón, tu madre te educo muy bien

- He, gracias – exclama sin mayor comentario, casi todo mundo quería a los pokemón, no veía por que ese fuera un gran logro

- Lo que pasa es que últimamente una pandilla ha venido a estas zonas, y han tenido sus peleas clandestinas por los alrededores – le contesta Matt

- Son unos bárbaros que no les importa nada – contesta la señora enojada – saben que por aquí no hay un centro pokemón, ¿pero les importa? No, simplemente explotan a los pokemón hasta que caen muertos de cansancio, son unos crueles

- Pero eso no puede ser – exclama Ash indignado

- Pika pika – le secunda el pokemón mostrando igual enfado

- ¿Y las autoridades no dicen nada?

- Esto más que reserva, es un pueblo olvidado – le contesta Matt – la ultima oficial Jenny fue transferida hace un año por que en este pueblo no pasaba nada, pero después empezaron a llegar aprovechándose de la situación, la gente les tiene miedo ya que no cuentan con pokemón para defenderse de ellos, y si tienen, no son entrenados para pelear y por eso no son tan fuertes

- Pero tu abuelo tiene muchos buenos pokemón – pregunta Ash extrañado

- Si, pero el jamás se involucraría en algo así, el adora a los pokemón, y si se entera, solo terminara de perder su escasa fe por las personas

- Pero eso no puede continuar así, yo tratare de detenerlos, ¿estas de acuerdo pikachu?

- Pika Pia pikachu – afirma su pokemón con energía y optimismo 

- Espera Ash, no podrás detenerlos, y aunque pudieras, ¿Qué pasara después? Ellos seguirán con lo mismo, ya sea aquí que en otra parte, no podrás cambiar su manera de pensar

- No me importa, debo de intentarlo

- Entonces será mejor que se apresuren – exclama la señora – por que ya ratos comenzaron 

Ambos estaban frente a frente, parecía que ya llevaban tiempo luchando, por que ambos pokemón estaban agotados, finalmente el Growlithe perdió, había dado todo por ganar, pero no pudo vencer al Sandslash, y ahora caía pesadamente completamente agotado

- Parece ser que perdiste – se burla el chico, Ash los reconoció de inmediato, eran los mismos que habían estado en la aldea de los Wobbuffet eran aquellos aprovechados que habían atacado la aldea en el festival y el otro chico, era Demian, jamás podría olvidarlo, de no ser por el jamás hubiera conocido a Charmander

- Oigan, que esta pasando – exigió saber el entrenador de pueblo Paleta

- Que este debilucho perdió, y ahora tiene que entregarnos su pokemón como lo habíamos acordado

El otro solo apretó los labios fuertemente, no podía replicar había sido un trato, había perdido y tenia que asumir las consecuencias, por lo que solo baja la mirada

- Lo siento Growlithe – exclama antes de irse, no quería quedarse, no entendía por que, nunca le importo la suerte de los otros pokemón, pero este era diferente, y no quería pensar en lo que había hecho su estupidez

Ash no sabia como mirarlo, el chico se lo merecía, pero al mismo tiempo se notaba tan triste, tan dolido, no solo por haber perdido, había perdido más de lo que su corazón se dignaba a reconocer, no solo era un simple pokemón, el Growlithe solo observa con tristeza el lugar donde había desaparecido su ex entrenador, ya que ahora le pertenecía a otro, ese pokemón parecía irradiar tanta tristeza en la mirada, que Ash no pudo evitar sentir que tenia que hacer algo

Extrañaba a su entrenador, Ash no entendía por que, pero lo extrañaba, y aunque ese Demián no se lo merecía, no podía dejar que las cosas continuaran así, por lo que se levanta con decisión y va a buscar al orgulloso joven

No le cuesta hallarlo, curiosamente cuando necesita encontrar a las personas no se pierde, solo cuando va a pueblos o tiene que atravesar lugares. Se encontraba en la orilla de un río, y parecía pensativo, por un instante no le pareció tan odioso

- ¿Que haces aquí? – pregunta con aire enojado, no quería más sermones de amantes de los pokemón, en respuesta Ash se sienta a su lado

- Demián, ¿Qué harás? ¿no piensas recuperar a tu pokemón? – exclama el chico con enojo, no podía creer que él otro se lo tomara tan simple

- Piérdete – exclama el de más modo

- Mira, yo solo pretendo ayudarte, no se ni por que me molesto – se voltea indignado dándole la espalda, ¿Qué se creía ese tipo? No debería ni interesarle sus problemas

- Pika pika – reprocha pikachu, mientras se acomoda en los brazos de su entrenador, parecía decir un "te lo dije"

Pero, extrañamente, no podía irse, aunque el tipo era un infame que no apreciaba a sus pokemón, y aunque tampoco quería aceptar su compañía, no se sentía bien, simplemente, no podía ver a alguien que tuviera problemas y no ayudarle, era parte de su naturaleza, así era también su madre

El silencio era muy tenso, ninguno de los dos decía una palabra, ambos estaban sentados sin verse el rostro, pasó un largo rato, y cuando Ash iba a decir algo, escucho que el joven suspirara

- ¿Por qué no te has ido? – exclama tratando de que sonara enojada, pero fallo miserablemente y era casi como un lamento o una suplica

- Tu pokemón te necesita – responde casi sin pensar – te extraña

- Tal vez sea lo mejor, soy un fracaso, no merezco tener un pokemón – exclama de manera dolida, después de mucho tiempo de negarlo tenia que reconocerlo, era un fracaso – Charmander tubo razón en dejarme, todos tuvieron razón en hacerlo, ahora lo entiendo

- Pues evidentemente Growlithe no piensa eso, él te quiere, aunque no se por que – exclama con fastidio, aun no entendía al otro pokemón

- El fue mi primer pokemón – exclama en un susurro derrotado, tan suave que Ash apenas logro escucharlo, pero de alguna manera, esas palabras le dieron en el corazón, todos los pokemón son importantes, pero, el primero siempre era especial, para cualquier entrenador, perderlo era algo un dolor que él no se quería imaginar, y aunque aquel chico no se lo mereciera, le dio lastima

- Lo siento, pero si es tu primer pokemón, ¿Por qué no lo has evolucionado? – pregunta con curiosidad, pregunta algo indiscreta, el después de todo no había evolucionado a su Pikachu, pero una persona con la personalidad de Demián ya tiempo debió de haberlo evolucionado con una piedra de fuego (según me contó mi hermano, no puedo evolucionar un Growlithe sin una piedra de fuego, y como utilice la mía para obtener un flareon, ya se, error de mi parte debí de clonar la piedra pero sinceramente no me interesaba, y no tenia deseos de entrenarlo hasta nivel 100 para luego decir, ho, si tenia razón no evoluciona, pues lo deje así, después de todo el es fan y lleva como 300 horas de juego, en solo la versión gold, no se como le va en la amarilla y en la roja, así que confiare en su palabra)

- ¿Y por que tendría que contártelo? No veo que tengas que ver en mis problemas – dice de mal modo

- Solo deseo ayudarte, aunque no lo merezcas, mis pokemón son muy importantes para mi, y nunca podría imaginar mi vida si algo le pasara a Pikachu, es por eso que deseo ayudarte

- Pika pikachu pika – le secunda su pokemón, el pequeño pikachu tampoco imaginaba su vida sin su amigo, a pesar de que no habían iniciado su amistad con buen pie, ahora eran inseparables

- ¿Y como piensas ayudarme? Ya lo he perdido, y tu eres un idiota al no darte cuenta, mejor deberías irte

- Pues eso haré – exclama indignado mientras se levanta con orgullo – vamonos pikachu 

Ellos se fueron, pero no le importaba, los recuerdos regresaban a su mente, recordaba cuando había obtenido aquel pokemón, tenía ¿Cuántos? ¿Ocho años? Si, más o menos, esa noche llovía, y el corría rápidamente a casa, fue cuando lo vio, el pequeño pokemón buscaba también refugio, y lo había encontrado en medio de un montón de madera, un refugio improvisado pero le servia, por un momento pensó en capturarlo para usarlo en contra de los chicos mayores que eran unos abusivos y se aprovechaban por que era más pequeño, y estaba solo, pero cuando trato de acercarse este le huyo, finalmente se rindió de atraparlo, pero eso no evito que le diera pesar, parecía estar solo, tan solo como el se sentía, así que simplemente le dejo algo de comida

Después de eso lo miro todos los días, y todos los días repetía la misma rutina, sin darse cuenta se habían convertido en amigos silencioso, ya no le huía, pero tampoco se acercaba, parecía tenerles miedo a los humanos, ¿había tenido entrenador antes? Nunca lo supo, y no le importaba, ya no intentaba atraparlo, pero siempre le dejaba comida, y a veces se quedaba un buen rato cerca, simplemente viéndose a la distancia, como un pacto silencioso, una compañía cuando se sentía mal, se sentía mal por que su madre muerta y su padre un borracho sin amor propio, al cual le tenia miedo, y cuando llegaba borracho, era cuando más tiempo pasaba afuera, en compañía de Growlithe, no muy cerca, pero si lo suficiente para sentirse acompañado, un simple pacto silencioso de compañía, por que el otro también se sentía solo

Un día aquel pacto se rompió, esos niños eran mayores, y lo esperaban para molestarlo, a pesar de que corrió no pudo perderlos, y fue cuando su compañero lo ayudo, era pequeño, pero era valiente, decidido, los intimido con facilidad, desde entonces se convirtió en su pokemón, y ellos nunca volvieron a molestarlo, pero, de algún modo, no supo en que momento, se había hecho popular, no por quien era, si no por la cantidad de pokemón que podía atrapar, tenia que ser el mejor si quería respeto, y después, todo era tan borroso, solo sabia que quería lo mejor, quería ser lo mejor, y poco a poco, fue cayendo, fue perdiendo, sus pokemón perdían, luego lo abandonaban, preferían eso a la constante presión que ejercía sobre ellos, solo él se quedo, solo él no dudo en ningún momento de acompañarlo, siempre juntos, nunca lo evoluciono con una piedra fuego a pesar de que había conseguido una, pero prefirió usarla en otro pokemón, jamás se imagino hasta ahora que no lo había hecho, por que no quería cambiar al único amigo que le quedaba, y ahora lo había perdido, todo era tan claro en este momento, era como si un velo le hubiera estado tapando los ojos todo el tiempo, tal vez ese viejo dicho tenia razón, cuando estas en el fondo, solo te queda subir

Se lamenta de pronto, pero, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? Su pokemón siempre le había sido fiel, era más que un simple pokemón, era el único amigo que jamás le había abandonado, y ahora, le daba la espalda, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan mal, se sentía realmente arrepentido, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada, aunque era peor quedarse y lamentarse, tenia que haber algo, se levanta con una decisión que no había tenido nunca en su vida

Aquellos tres reían, se burlaban, los detestaba, pero que podía hacer, no podía simplemente llegar y cambiarles su manera de pensar, habían pasado más de tres años y seguían siendo iguales, pero lo que le dolió era como exhibían al pequeño Growlithe como si fuera un trofeo, tal vez los hubiera ignorado, pero el pokemón tenia una mirada de tristeza infinita que le partía el corazón

- Ese Demián es un tonto, mira que retarnos a nosotros – exclaman en medio de risas

- Si, y ahora ya no tiene pokemón 

- Es un verdadero idiota, lastimo que el único pokemón que tenia era este inútil Growlithe, no tenia algo que valiera la pena – exclama burlándose del pokemón, el cual solo miraba al suelo con tristeza

Esto fue lo último que soporto el entrenador, quien encaro a los tres jóvenes que se continuaban riendo como dementes

- Hey, ustedes – les llama, pikachu miraba extrañado a su entrenador, no entendía lo que pretendía

- Que quieres chiquillo – exclama de mal modo aquel que le había ganado a Demián

- Si, por que mejor no te vas a jugar a los carritos – se burla el otro

- Para empezar quiero más respeto para los pokemón, pero dudo que sepan lo que eso significa, y segundo, quiero a ese Growlithe, los reto a una batalla

- Te refieres a este – exclama jalando fuertemente la cadena que le habían atado al cuello, el otro solo dio un gruñido de lamento – ¿y que tienes para cambiarlo? ¿tu pikachu?

- ¿Mi pikachu? – pregunta dudoso volviéndose a su pokemón, es verdad que quería recuperar al otro, pero no quería arriesgar al suyo por eso, no era una propiedad que se apostaba, era su amigo, pero tampoco podía dejar al otro de esa manera

- Si quieres perderlo acepto, después de todo solo es una rata pero de algo nos puede servir – se burla uno de ellos

- Si, tal vez como alfombra para la entrada – se burla otro

- Es tan inútil que yo creo que ni para eso sirve

- Pika Pikachu Pika – exclama el pokemón de manera ofendida, pequeñas descargas se formaban en sus mejillas, era orgulloso, y no le gustaba que lo insultaran, por lo que hizo un gesto, que Ash interpreto el significaba como una afirmación para la dicha apuesta

- Estas seguro Pikachu

- Pika – vuelve a afirmar, unos charlatanes no le ganarían, piensa el pokemón, no por nada había peleado tanto en otras ligas, podía ser un simple Pikachu ante los ojos de los demás, pero su nivel de experiencia era alto 

- Bien, no dejaremos que nos ganen, y cuando lo haya hecho tendrán que dejar este pueblo

- Lo que tu digas niño, te crees mucho verdad, entonces, si nosotros ganamos, no solo nos darás a tu pokemón, si no que darnos tu pokedex, no tenemos ¿sabes?

- Claro que no tienen., seres como ustedes no pueden ser llamados entrenadores, esta bien, acepto –exclama de inmediato, olvidando las palabras "si me roban o me pierden no puedo ser remplazado" esas eran las instrucciones que había dado el pokedex, definitivamente no podía perder, pero, si estaba apostando lo más valioso que tenia, que más daba el pokedex

- Será un duelo uno a uno, ¿Qué pokemón escoges? Si es que tienes algo mejor que esa rata amarilla

- Pikachu les demostrara que no es una rata amarilla, ve Pikachu y enséñales algo de respeto

- Pikachu – contesta el pokemón yendo hasta el centro del campo con decisión

- Bien, entonces yo escojo a Graveler, ve y dale una lección a ese pikachu 

Los otros solo miran con una sonrisa de burla, los pokemón tipo roca tenían ventaja contra los eléctricos, pero eso no intimido al pokemón, ya había peleado en desventaja antes, y esta no seria la vez que perdería, tenia demasiado en juego

- Graveler, envestida – ordena el entrenador, y el pokemón se dirige al pequeño Pikachu con gran velocidad para envestirlo

- Pikachu, movimiento rápido, no dejes que se acerque

- Pika – afirma el pokemón mientras lo evade con facilidad

- Graveler, usa lanza roca

- Pikachu, evade y usa envestida – Pikachu evade las rocas, pero al envestir al pokemón, este logra detener el impacto con su fuerza y es el pequeño pokemón quien termina cayendo al lado contrario

- Ahora Graveler, enviste – Pikachu no logra evadir el ataque y cae lastimado 

- Pikachu, ¿Estas bien? – exclama preocupado, el pokemón se levanta con dificultad, ese golpe lo tomo por sorpresa, y sin mencionar que el otro le ganaba en fuerza y sus ataques eléctricos no funcionaban, aunque no por eso se rendiría tenia mucho que perder – Pikachu, se que parece difícil, pero no importa, hemos estado en peores situaciones antes y eso no nos a detenido, no vamos a perder ahora – el pokemón afirma y se dispone a seguir en la batalla

- Muy tierno su discurso, tanto que deseo vomitar, pero no importa, pronto todo acabara, Graveler, lanza roca

- Pikachu ataque rápido, sube a su cabeza – el pokemón obedece sin chistar, y Ash utilizo aquel mismo truco que uso para poder vencer a aquel Rhyhorn hace mucho tiempo – ahora Pikachu, usa tu impactrueno – el pokemón lanzo su impactrueno utilizando su cola para que el impacto fuera en la boca del Graveler, el cual no pudo resistir el impacto y cae inconsciente – muy bien Pikachu – exclama el joven entrenador mientras abraza a su pokemón – sabia que lo harías, por algo somos un equipo 

- Pika pika – exclama el otro con firmeza, ninguno de los dos había dudado que ganarían

- Maldición, Graveler regresa, eres un inútil no pudiste ni con un Pikachu, no se ni para que desperdicie mi tiempo entrenándote

- Eso fue increíble – exclama Matt, el cual los había visto desde lejos – no puedo creerlo, nunca imagine que un pokemón roca perdiera contra uno eléctrico 

- Gracias – contesta de manera apenada para luego dirigirse hacia los tipos – y ahora cumplan con su palabra

- ¿Qué palabra? – se hacen los desentendidos – no recuerdo haber prometido nada

- Dijeron que entregarían al Growlithe y se irían de este pueblo – contesta Matt de manera furiosa – ahora cumplan

- No recordamos nada, y el pokemón es nuestro

- No es justo – se queja uno de los aldeanos – no tienen honor

- Si – exclama la señora Helen – yo fue testigo, y si no cumplen, nosotros los haremos cumplir

- ¿Y como piensan obligarnos? – exclama tratando de sonar imperioso, pero no pudo evitar que el temor se asomara, estaban empezando a rodearlos, fue en ese momento que el Growlithe los empezó a mirar de manera amenazante, para luego soltarse de sus cadenas y amenazar a los tres individuos, tenia tal mirada de furia que los tres no dudaron en huir pero antes con el que había peleado se volvió – quédate con este, un tipo roca que no vence a un eléctrico no sirve de nada, además esta tan debilitado que dudo que me sirva

Exclama mientras tira la pokebola, y los tres salen del pueblo como habían acordado, después de todo, no querían que la gente lo hiciera, no les miraban con muy buenos ojos en ese lugar por sus constantes pleitos y destrozos, cuando los tres se hubieron perdido de vista, el Growlithe pareció olfatear algo, o alguien, y sus ojos se cruzaron con su antiguo entrenado

- Growlithe – exclama acercándose, pero el otro se alejo, y Demian sabia que debía estar muy dolido, y tenia razón –yo lo siento, se que debes estar enfadado y tienes razón – exclama el otro con una mirada dolida, por un momento parecía que volvían al pasado, y el volvía a ser un pequeño de ocho años, no podía enojarse con el, por eso jamás lo dejo, eran demasiado unidos para eso, pero tampoco quería que el otro lo lastimara de nuevo

- Ve Growlithe – exclama Ash acercándose y el otro pokemón lo miro de manera dudosa – estoy seguro de que esta arrepentido y nunca te volverá a dejar, también te extraño mucho

- Pika – animo el otro pokemón, dándole la razón a su entrenador, no confiaba aun en ese chico, pero sabia que su amigo nunca le diría eso si no estuviera seguro, y el Growlithe lo acepto, aunque después se arrepintiera, pero no podía evitarlo, lo extrañaba, lo añoraba demasiado, un pokemón es unido a su entrenador, y más aun si eres el primero, ese lazo no se rompe con facilidad, y tampoco será este el caso

El pokemón es recibido en los brazos del chico, y se sintió feliz como no había estado en mucho tiempo, era como volver atrás, de nuevo eran compañeros, ya no habían más bandas a quien impresionar, solo estaban ellos dos en ese momento, pero Demián tenia que recordar que Growlithe no le pertenecía ahora, lo había apostado y lo había perdido, y ahora su nuevo dueño se acercaba a ellos y no tenia ningún pokemón para poder retarlo y recuperarlo

- Creo que has ganado – exclama el joven de manera débil – estoy seguro que él estará muy bien contigo – pero Ash negó con la cabeza

- Dudo que el acepte a alguien más que no seas tu, si me lo llevo me ocasionaría demasiados problemas – exclama con una sonrisa – ya vez como es de enojado

- ¿Pero por que? – pregunta el otro de manera extrañada, no entendía que alguien entregara un pokemón así como así, y menos aun si este era fuerte, ¿o consideraba a Growlithe débil? No lo creía, no parecía ese tipo de personas, antes se había llevado a Charmander sin dudar y este no era tan fuerte

- Y también toma esto – exclama dándole la pokebola que le había lanzado aquel tipo, la que contenía al graveler -  es por esto que apostaste a tu pokemón

- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Esperas ganar algo a cambio? Por que de ser así no tengo nada

- En realidad si tengo una condición, que los cuides, y sobre todo los respetes, los pokemón no son objetos ni mascotas, son nuestros amigos y de esa manera debemos de tratarlos si es que deseas que estos den lo mejor, o de lo contrario te quedaras solo, ahora que ya tienes tu pokemón, y el que deseabas conseguir, espero que nunca más vuelvas a tratar de comportarte como un cretino, además, se que estarán bien a tu lado

- ¿Y como estas tan seguro que lo haré? – exclama de manera burlona, pero la verdad estaba demasiado extrañado, aunque  eso era decir poco, estaba realmente asombrado, nunca había conocido a nadie que fuera tan desinteresado, no entendía su manera de pensar

- Digamos que soy muy confiado – exclama con una sonrisa infantil, la verdad era que tenia ese presentimiento que le decía que tenia razón, y al ver los ojos del joven sabia que no se equivocaba – y ahora tengo que buscar un lugar para dormir, y para curar a mi Pikachu, y te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo con los tuyos, lo malo es que no se donde habrá un centro pokemón, creo que el más cercano esta en ciudad verde

- También pueden ir a mi casa – exclama Matt – se que mi abuelo no le gustara pero jamás aprobaría que pokemón estuvieran heridos

- Me parece perfecto, tal vez lo vea y pueda entregarle el mensaje

Después de que los pokemón estuvieron cuados, Demian se dispone a irse, y Ash se queda en la casa de Matt para poder intentarlo de nuevo, aunque Matt no le daba muchas esperanzas de que lo recibiera, eso no impedía que lo intentara una y otra vez, lo había prometido y lo cumpliría

- Te agradezco lo que has hecho – le agradece Demián - me has enseñado mucho y ni siquiera se tu nombre – exclama avergonzado, Y Ash recuerda que jamás fueron presentados oficialmente 

- Soy Ash de pueblo paleta y seré el un maestro pokemón

- Si sigues regalando los pokemón no se si lo logres – se burla el chico – pero estoy seguro que los tuyos te han de apreciar mucho, serás un gran maestro pokemón

- Y tu también lo serás si aprendes a respetar a tus pokemón, recuerda que lo importante es la amistad y no el solo ganar – "consejo de perdedor" exclamo el cerebro de Ash desanimándolo "no por nada tus amigos te ganaron en la liga añil" y de inmediato se noto la nube de dolor en el joven, el otro lo mira extrañado, pero no dice nada y se despide, tal vez en un futuro se volverían a encontrar "que bueno que no me pregunto por Charizard" piensa el chico con desanimo recordando las palabras de Melody – bien, y ahora tengo que buscar al profesor

- Parece que no tendrás que esperar mucho – exclama el hombre detrás de Ash, el cual se sobresalta de la impresión 

- No haga eso, mi corazón es débil

- Si no has de tener más de quince años – se ríe el hombre, y Ash noto que su actitud parecía mucho más amable – hoy fue al pueblo a buscar a mi nieto, y presencie todo, realmente no se que pensar

- No entiendo

- Me he dado cuenta que me he cerrado del mundo, pero hoy me has demostrado que los seres humanos pueden ser nobles cuando comprenden la verdad que esta delante de sus ojos, arriesgaste mucho para obtener nada

- Obtuve algo, ahora esos pokemón estarán mejor

- Pero hubieran estado bien contigo

- Growlithe nunca me hubiera aceptado, y Demián parecía muy desesperado por otro pokemón, no quería que volviera a arriesgar así a su pokemón

- Por eso digo que me has demostrado que aun existe mucha nobleza en el mundo y yo no me he dado cuenta, los aldeanos, el joven al que has ayudado, y eso solo cerca de aquí, ¿Cuánto más habrá afuera?

- Mucho más, créame, hay mucha gente que tiene respeto por los demás, y que esta dispuesta a ayudar, yo he conocido a muchos en mi viaje, no se por que se aisló, pero si sale de este lugar, estoy seguro de que se asombrara

- Tal vez lo haga, lamento mucho mi comportamiento, tal vez debamos de presentarnos de nuevo, Kart Lawrent, profesor dedicado a la investigación pokemon

- Y yo soy Ash Ketchum – saluda Ash – soy entrenador pokemón – las palabras de Ash dejaron pensativo al hombre, por alguna razón se le hacia familiar

- No se por que, pero tu apellido se me hace conocido – exclama con aire pensativo - no importa, ¿Cuál es el mensaje que querías entregarme?

- Es del profesor Oak, le manda unos papeles que desean que vea, aquí tiene – dice mientras saca los documentos de la mochila y se los entrega, por un momento aquel hombre lo mira sorprendido

- ¿Del profesor Oak? Nos conocimos hace mucho, fuimos compañeros de estudio, es realmente brillante, ¿Por qué se habrá tomado la molestia de querer localizarme? Yo le había dicho que me había salido de todos los proyectos, no entiendo que desea

- El solo dijo que entregáramos este mensaje directamente a usted – Exclama Ash mientras se encoge de hombros

El profesor habré con cuidado el sobre de la carta, mientras sostiene el fólder  sellado con los documentos con la otra mano, y los lee en silencio, en ningún momento su rostro muestra algún cambio, después simplemente dobla la carta de nuevo y la guarda, para volver a ver al joven y al pokemon

- Ya oscurece, ¿no deseas quedarte en mi casa por esta noche? – exclama el hombre al fin

Delia estaba en las ruinas recién descubiertas, las ruinas de un antiguo templo Unown, pokemon que eran un misterio para ella, y para varios investigadores, estaba revisando unos manuscritos de las antiguas ruinas cuando su amigo llego llamando su atención

- Te traje comida, desde que llegaste a duras penas has descansado, ¿has descubierto algo?

- Esto es fascinante, a pesar de los años todavía recuerdo como leer jeroglíficos, esta escritura data de la antigua civilización de pokemopolis, pero hay mucho que aun no esta claro

- Esperamos encontrar más mientras sigamos excavando, pero te llame por lo que se encuentra más abajo 

- ¿Qué hay abajo?

- No estoy seguro, pero creo que no solo habla del origen de los Unown, ven, te interesara – exclama mientras le ayuda a levantarse

Después de una deliciosa cena, ambos jóvenes se van a dormir, Matt tenia su habitación al lado de la de Ash, esa noche era una noche sin luna, igual que la anterior, era luna nueva, la luna empezaría a aparecer hasta la siguiente noche, pero por el momento, ni las estrellas querían aparecer en el cielo, cubiertas por las nubes que pronosticaban tormenta

Pikachu se encontraba en el séptimo sueño, pero Ash no podía dormir, como su pokemon tenia un sueño muy sensible se levanto lo más delicadamente posible para no despertarlo, y se deslizo por la casa

En la sala había varias fotografías, proyectos de investigaciones, pero una foto llamo su atención, era la foto de una excavación de unas ruinas, habían varias personas con trajes de Arqueólogos, en ella estaba el doctor Kart, pero quien le llamo la atención era otra persona, una mujer, una muchacha que tendría como 24 años, pero aun así pudo reconocerla, ya que estaba casi idéntica, sabia que debía tener veinte años por que al lado de la foto estaba el año en que fue tomada

Lo que no entendía era que hacia una foto de su madre en ese lugar, bueno, no sabia mucho del pasado de su madre solo que fue investigadora, no seria raro que hubiera realizado una investigación con el profesor Kart, los investigadores tendían a conocerse entre ellos, lo que le incomodaba era todo lo que desconocía del pasado de su madre

Salio al pateo, todo era tan callado en la noche, todos los pokemon estaban durmiendo, había un gran silencio solo roto por los Hoot Hoot, los cuales eran aves nocturnas de Johto, los cuales también habían encontrado refugio en ese lugar

- Veo que no puedes dormir – comenta la voz del profesor a espaldas de Ash - ¿es muy dura la cama?

- Ha, hola profesor, no, la cama estaba bien, solo que no podía dormir, ¿y usted?

- Todo es tan silencioso, sobre todo por las noches sin luna, donde todos los pokemon están en silencio, es un buen momento para meditar y dar un paseo, he estado revisando los expedientes que me mando el  profesor Oak, son datos realmente interesantes, pero no avance nada, aun así es un caso que requiere mi atención, pienso ir mañana a verlo a él y a mis viejos camaradas

- Gracias por la ayuda – le agradece Ash 

- Aun no he hecho nada, te agradezco que me hallas demostrado que en el mundo aun hay humanos que se preocupan por los pokemon

- Profesor, disculpe que le pregunte pero, ¿de donde conoce usted a mi madre?

- ¿Tu madre?

- Si, vi su foto en su casa, la foto es de hace 20 años, ¿trabajaron juntos en alguna investigación?

- Claro, por eso tu apellido se me hacia familiar, es el nombre de casada de Delia, entonces, ¿eres el hijo de Delia?

- Si, así es, pero aun no me a dicho como la conoci

- Ella es una mujer muy inteligente, fuimos compañeros de colegio, y grandes amigo, de las mejores investigadoras que he conocido, pero se retiro desde hace más de 16 años de la investigación, aunque empezó a retirarse desde hace 20 años, pobre, fue una verdadera pena aunque no haya podido estar ahí para ayudarla, después, ya casi no la miraba

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

- ¿No lo sabes? fue la muerte de Jony, el murió hace 20 años

- ¿Quién era Jony?

Vagamente, Ash parecía recordar ese nombre, era una vez cuando el tenia 8 años, había encontrado en su casa una foto de un niño de 5 años, y en la parte de atrás decía Jony, pero cuando le pregunto a su madre esta solo tomo la foto y le dijo que fue una persona que existió hace unos años, y que no volvería a ver, pero por la tristeza que reflejaba su rostro nunca volvió a preguntarle

- Jony era el hijo de Delia, si el viviera tendría 26 años, su muerte cambio por completo el mundo de Delia, creo que ella jamás se perdono por haberlo llevado a uno de sus viajes, desde entonces ella prometió que si tuviera otro hijo, se retiraría a un pueblo tranquilo, al pueblo donde ella naci

- Ella nunca me dijo nada – contesta el joven con tristeza

¿Por qué nunca le había contado? Bueno, era lógico que quisiera olvidarse de todo, pero aun así, se sentía mal por ver que habían tantas cosas que desconocía de su madre, ¿Cómo podía ignorar tanto? Pero una pregunta asalto a su mente en ese momento

- Disculpe pero, ¿Cómo fue que murió?

- No lo se, Delia nunca me lo dijo, pero parece ser que murió en un combate

- ¿En un combate?

- De pokemon, se había desencadenado una pelea entre varios pokemon, Delia trato de ayudar, ella siempre tenia ese don para ayudar a los demás, pero no sirvió de mucho, y en uno de los ataques fue su hijo quien lo recibió 

- Pero los pokemon no matan a los humanos, eso no puede ser cierto 

- Fue un accidente, y el niño se interpuso, en realidad no se mucho, deberás preguntarle a Delia si quieres saber la verdad

Eso era difícil, pensaba Ash, era bien difícil que su madre le contara en el dado caso de que el tuviera el valor de preguntarle, su madre era  algo cerrada en lo que respecta a su pasado, pero le gustaría saber más, nunca hubiera imaginado que tenia un hermano mayor, aunque este estuviera muerto desde mucho antes de que naciera, y tenia el deseo de saber más acerca de él

- Te pareces mucho a Delia, ella te educo bien, me alegra que haya logrado adoptar el niño que quería, por cierto, ¿desde hace cuanto que vives con ella?

- ¿Adoptar? Ella es mi madre, y he vivido con ella hasta que cumplí los 10 años para iniciar mi entrenamiento como maestro pokemon

- ¿Entonces no te lo dijo? – esta vez pregunta preocupado, como quien a cometido una indiscreción

- ¿Decirme que? 

- Nada, no es nada importante, a veces digo cosas sin sentido

- Dígame por favor, ¿Qué es lo que debo de saber?

- Cuando Delia tubo a su primer hijo, se presentaron varios problemas con el parto, y los doctores dijeron que nunca podría tener otro, su matriz no podría retener un óvulo por más de un mes, después de la muerte de Jony, ella trato de adoptar a un niño, supe que se separo de su esposo, pero nunca supe más, pero ahora se que logro lo que quería

- Eso no puede ser, tiene que ser una mentira, ella es mi madre

- Me imagino que debe ser duro, ella nunca querría que te enteraras de esta manera, pero es la verdad, ella misma me lo confirmo hace 17 años, que fue la ultima vez que la vi, ella quería adoptar un bebe, y retirarse a vivir a un pueblo tranquilo, por que no podía tener más hijos

- Pues no fue cierto, por que me tubo a mi – protesta el chico – ella es mi madre, si no fuera así yo lo sabría

En ese momento descubrió lo falsos que eran sus argumentos, no sabia nada del pasado de su madre, ella no le había contado nada, y el profesor le había dicho que llego al pueblo con él, no había prueba de que fuera realmente su hijo, tampoco se parecían mucho físicamente, pero muchas personas le habían dicho que se parecían, aunque era en el carácter, y ese podía ser aprendido, no necesariamente heredado, entonces, ¿Qué pensar? 

Pero ella era su madre, siempre lo había sabido, siempre estaba ahí y nadie le había dicho lo contrario, hasta ahora, casi nadie sabia del pasado de su madre, pero aun así, se negaba a creer lo que él le decía, su corazón le decía que era mentira, entonces, ¿Por qué dudaba en ese momento? Tenia que hablar con ella

- Mejor dejemos esta platica – le sugiere él – será mejor que vallas a dormir

Pero esa noche no pudo dormir, miles de ideas y recuerdos volaban por su mente, y la duda era demasiado grande, deseaba hablar con alguien, pero, ¿con quien? No era un asunto que discutir con sus amigos, tampoco quería hacerlo, y menos aun con pikachu, dudaba que su pequeño pokemon le entendiera

Pikachu aun dormía, al entrar lo había despertado, pero rápidamente volvió a dormir, Ash solo miraba por la ventana desde la cama, la noche parecía más oscura ahora

La duda era demasiado, tenia que hablar con su madre de una vez, no creería en suposiciones, pero quería saber la verdad, no, quería asegurarse de que era una mentira, por que si resultaba ser verdad, entonces, ¿Quién era el realmente? Siempre había sabido que era Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta, pero él ni siquiera había nacido en pueblo paleta, como hace poco se había enterado

Si resultara ser verdad, entonces, no sabia que pensar, habían tantas dudas en su mente, ¿Quién era su padre? Su madre a duras penas lo mencionaba, y en muy escasas ocasiones, no sabía si tenía abuelos, o tíos, o nada, el único pariente siempre había sido su madre, y con eso había sido suficiente, jamás había preguntado más, pero ahora había tantas dudas

La noche dio paso a día, y el sol brillaba sobre el pueblo, Pikachu se encontraba desayunando con su entrenador y amigo, pero noto preocupado que el ánimo de Ash parecía decaído, pero no era el  mismo decaimiento que cuando perdía, parecía casi perdido, ¿Qué le pasaría? Pikachu no podía entenderlo

- Pika pika – trata de animarlo, y pregunta que pasaba, devolviendo a la realidad a Ash, el cual solo acaricio a su pokemon

- Lo siento pikachu, creo que estaba distraído

- ¿Qué tal la comida? – le pregunta el profesor mientras se sentaba frente a Ash – apenas has probado bocado

- Esta bien, gracias, solo no tenia mucha hambre

- Parece que tu y tu pokemon son muy unidos – exclama el hombre con una sonrisa – sabes, llegue a pensar que esa unión entre los humanos y pokemon era imposible, pero me has ayudado a abrir mis ojos

- Yo no soy el único, hay mucha gente que realmente quiere a sus pokemon, y juntos trabajan como compañeros, en mi viaje he conocido a muchas personas

- Tu has visto la bondad que mis ojos se habían negado a ver, siempre he pensado que la pokebola es un método de esclavizar a los pokemon, cuando este es atrapado, se crea un vinculo entre el entrenador y el pokemon, pero siempre he pensado que es un método esclavizante, ya se que para ti es algo normal, tal vez yo ya me haya convertido en un viejo cerrado, pero creo que el verdadero desafío es entrenarlos, como he visto que entrenas a tu Pikachu

Si era un desafió, era en cierta manera fácil entrenar un pokemon una vez que este es atrapado por una pokebola, ya que se creaba ese lazo con el entrenador que hacia la tarea más fácil para el entrenador, pero si lo pensaba de otra manera, casi todos sus pokemon lo había seguido, no los había atrapado primero, había creado esa unión desde antes de atraparlos, entonces, ¿eso quería decir que las pokebolas no son realmente tan necesarias? Pero entonces tendría que llevar consigo todos sus pokemon, un poco incomodo, con pikachu no había problema, era pequeño, pero no se imaginaba estar viajando con Snorlax, con lo pesador que era y lo comelón, no le salía bien. 

- ¿Entonces regresaras a tu casa?

- Si, deseo hablar con mi madre

- Entonces, buena suerte, y saludas a Delia de mi parte 

Y así Ash emprende el camino de regreso a pueblo paleta, seguido de pikachu, miles de pensamientos se asomaban en su mente, pero un último pensamiento le divirtió, ¿Dónde estaría en ese momento el equipo Rocket? No era normal en ellos estar tanto tiempo sin dar señal de vida

- Acéptalo Jessy, estamos perdidos – se queja James – no hemos visto ni al bobo ni a ese raro pokemon

- Si – secunda Meowth – y yo ya tengo hambre, juraría que he visto esa piedra antes

- Es por que es la quinta vez que pasamos por ella – le recuerda James – Jessy, ¿no crees que deberíamos revisar un mapa?

- Ya cállense, yo se lo que hago – se queja la chica – además vean el lado bueno, no nos han derrotado en semanas, esta vez el equipo Rocket esta teniendo la victoria – termina triunfal mientras los otros solo la ven con una gota en la cabeza, pero siguen su camino

Esta historia continuara

Un desafió cada lugar

Tu destino encontraras

Y cada día voy a pelear

Una lucha sin igual

Ven conmigo el tiempo es hoy

No hay un equipo mejor

Sabemos que vamos a ganar

No solo un sueño ser

Pokemón tengo que atraparlos

Nuestro destino así es

Te enseñare y tu también

Pokemón

Atraparlos ya

Atraparlos ya

Pokemón 

Fin del capitulo 1

Bien, este es el final del primer capitulo, ¿un poco extraño? Pues si, no tiene tanto romance, (pienso incluirlo después) ni tanta acción, veré como mejoro esto, este capitulo es casi una forma de pensar, tratare de mostrar todas las maneras de pensar de las personas que viven en el mundo pokemón, y intentare, al menos me esforzare, en no inventar tantos personajes, ya llevo cuantos, perdí la cuenta, tendré que esforzarme más

Ya se que Demian es un miserable en la serie, mira que ser tan odioso, pero tenia que poner algún medio villano arrepentido y me pareció bueno este, y respecto a la pelea, ¿alguien a jugado pokemón y a tratado de derrotar a un pokemón tipo roca con uno eléctrico? Yo lo intente una vez y el de roca me masacro, no le baje casi nada, en cambio si los atacas con uno de agua les ganas en el primer ataque, en la serie esas diferencias no parecen importantes, pero en el juego si, y como ven, mezclo un poco de la información de la serie con el juego

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, escriban comentarios

Luria: bien, pero, ¿Qué haces escribiendo ese? Deberías estar escribiendo el de sailor moon

Lizett: lo siento, pero me dio el deseo de escribirlo, hace tiempo que tengo este capitulo por la mitad

Luria: ¿y el de sailor Moon? 

Lizett: si, ese tiene prioridad, prometo continuarlo…. Cuando tenga ganas

Luria: y recuerda que aun me debes al continuación del de Ranma, ¿Cuándo lo empiezas?

Lizett: ya deja de regañarme, ya se que no te gusta pokemón pero, ¿Por qué nadie a aprobado que escriba este fic? Hasta mi hermano me dijo  que pokemón era su área y que no se metiera, tuve que ponerme a jugar el juego pokemón cristal, y después de 130 horas logre conseguir un espion y un humbreon, lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta, ¿Cómo puede alguien tener tanta paciencia para un juego tan aburrido? Ver como 200 capítulos de pokemón, lo cual me lleva a otra pregunta, ¿Quién es el personaje principal? En cada capitulo, los personajes principales cambian, es la persona que justo acaban de conocer y Ash solo actúa como un espectador y alguien que ayuda a los demás, esa es mi manera de pensar, pero como es el único constante, eso lo convierte en el principal, ¿no? Bien, el punto es que ni mi hermano a querido apoyarme mucho

Luria:  Ya no exageres además es tu culpa no tengo idea alguna de quien es el personaje principal y a decir verdad ni siquiera se cual es la verdadera trama de pokemón y tu hermano tiene razón, ES POKEMON a mi no me gusta pokemón, pero bueno, con tal de que termines el otro no hay problema

Lizett: mala, ¿Por qué nadie me apoya? ¿Alguien me apoyaría para poder continuar la historia? Por favor, alguien que medio me anime, de lo contrario, con esta presión, tendré que dejarlo hasta que termine la serie pokemón, o hasta que yo cumpla 50 años, lo que suceda primero


	2. capitulo 2

Un año, no puedo creerlo, que rápido se va el tiempo, juro que no me había dado cuenta simplemente el tiempo se me paso, y es que como había dicho antes no le pensaba dar ninguna prioridad, pero el tiempo que paso es excesivo hasta para mi, y cuando me di cuenta decidí tomar las viejas notas y continuarlo, prometo que el siguiente no tardara tanto, con la condición de que al menos alguien me diga que lo continué, ya que si nadie lo lee entonces no tendrá caso y puede tomarme otro año el siguiente, conste no  es una amenaza, je je je

Nota IMPORTANTE: todas las conversaciones entre los Pokémon las pondré como si hablaran normal, me refiero a que si pikachu esta hablando con otro Pokémon no pondré – pika pika – si no que las palabras directamente, y eso se aplica a todos los Pokémon y a todos los capítulos, se hace la excepción si hay un humano presente

Capitulo 2

Miraba todo desde las alturas, estaba seguro de que si pudiera sonreír, lo hubiera hecho, y aquellos que lo hubieran visto se congelarían de temor, una sensación extraña le recorría, ¿libertad? No, su corazón nunca seria libre, ya que estaba atrapado bajo los sentimientos humanos de la incertidumbre, la ambición, no era un Pokémon, no era un humano, era algo superior

Ambición, poder, conquista, seria el más poderoso, el mundo Pokémon estaría a sus pies, y se encargaría de enseñarles que él seria superior a todos, más grande que el mismo Ho-Oh, y los Pokémons legendarios, y nadie podría detenerlo, todas las criaturas eran tan patéticas, si lograba lo que se proponía ninguna criatura le podría detener, solo una, una sola, y seria mejor sacarlo de en medio, si tan solo supiera donde encontrarlo

Como Mewtwo ansiaba encontrar a su original, él también los buscaría, a los tres de los cuales habían conseguido material genético, Lugia, Ho-Oh, y al que mas deseaba encontrar ya que de él había provenido su principal poder, Antarus

Así que un maestro quieres ser, (Pokémon)**  
**quieres convertirte en (El mejor)****

Quiero luchar, luchar, luchar,**  
**con valor y convicción.**  
**Corriendo riesgos sin dudar,**  
**hasta ser el mejor.****

Mi equipo es el mejor,**  
**en cualquier lugar,**  
**la victoria llegará...**  
**porqué...****

Vívimos (Todos), en un mundo pokémon (Pokémon)**  
**yo quiero ser (Si),un gran maestro pokémon (Un gran maestro)**  
**Vívimos (Todos), en un mundo pokémon (Pokémon)**  
**me esforzaré sin titubear, la victoria he de alcanzar.****

Así que un maestro quieres ser, (Pokémon)**  
**quieres convertirte en (El mejor)****

Vívimos, en un mundo pokémon (Pokémon)**  
**yo quiero ser, un gran maestro pokémon...**  
**¡Pokémon!

"Uno no prueba nada mostrando muchos poderes especiales, la verdadera fuerza de un Pokémon viene del corazón"

Mew recobra el conocimiento, trata de reconocer el lugar donde se encuentra, rápidamente recordó los hechos pero su cabeza se sentía ligeramente nublada, cansada, no tiene aliento ni para pronunciar un solo sonido

Cansado, sin fuerzas, nunca se había sentido tan débil, y lo peor es que no tenia la menor idea de a que se debía, era como si toda su fuerza de vida hubiera sido absorbida de manera repentina, no tenia fuerzas ni para levantarse, mucho menos para volar, sentía como su fuerza de vida se escapaba como si tuviera una herida invisible que le drenara, conocía un lugar donde se podría curar, pero no tenia idea de cómo llegar, solo una opción le quedaba, y le dolía admitirla

Si, tuvo que razonarla por mucho rato para aceptarla, pero tubo que resignarse, su fuerza parecía desaparecer en vez de aumentar, así que no le quedo más remedio – y aunque le doliera terriblemente – sacrificar su orgullo y pedir ayuda, ¿Por qué era tan terrible? Era claro, Mew no es un Pokémon cualquiera, era un legendario, podía ser travieso, juguetón, curioso, pero también orgulloso y aunque su apariencia frágil daba aparenta otra cosa, guerrero, como sus compañeros sabia pelear y defender su dignidad, la cual parecía estar perdiendo

Un Pokémon sobrevolaba la zona, un Piggeotto, y no uno cualquiera, era alguien que había conocido en el pasado, a pesar de estar muy débil, todavía tenia pequeños vestigios de poder y habilidad, era ahora o nunca

Se creía que el Team Rocket estaba acabado, se desmoronaba poco a poco, que error más grande, todo lo contrario, crecía con fuerza, pero disminuyendo los miembros, ya no cometían tantos errores, jugadas precisas, sin pistas, rápidas, y desde luego, sin preocuparse por insignificancias, se había extendido tanto que muchas de sus ramás tenían otro nombre, pero eran lo mismo, el imperio había crecido y tenia una posición sólida, y lo mejor, esos oficiales y los agentes de tercera no se daban cuenta de eso, solo los de alta categoría sabían el verdadero poder con el que contaban 

Tulipán Negro, agente 009 Domino, Ella era una de las mejores agentes del team Rocket, su frialdad contrastaba con juventud, era apenas una muchacha que apenas iba a cumplir los 16 años, aunque muchos pensaran que era mayor, ya que tenia a su cargo las misiones más importantes, y este caso no era la excepción

Mente analítica y fría, era un lema que había aprendido de su jefe y lo practicaba constantemente, tal vez demásiado, ya que hasta sus propios "supuestos" aliados desconfiaban y hasta la despreciaban, eso no importaba realmente, lo único que realmente le importaba en ese momento era saber como reaccionar ante una situación as

- ¿Cuál es su posición? – pregunta Domino desde sus laboratorios submarinos que quedaban entre Añil y Hoenn

Hoenn, territorio al cual el Team Rocket todavía no había explotado completamente, de hecho era un sitio prácticamente inexplorado para ellos

- Se encuentra a 30 Kilómetros de aquí, la señal indica que esta peleando contra otros dos pokemon – Domino levanta una ceja ante esto, normalmente Omega no peleaba, simplemente robaba sus poderes sin molestarse a dar una segunda mirada a sus victimas

- ¿Saben contra quienes?

- Son los Pokémon legendarios, Latios y Latias – eso era aun más extraño, normalmente eran criaturas pacificas que residen a mucha distancia de allí, eran legendarios, pero no tendrían muchas posibilidades contra omega cuando este les lance su ataque especial – El Pokémon Omega a dejado inconscientes a sus adversarios, y ahora se dirige a nuestra dirección a gran velocidad

- Era de esperarse, busca ser completamente libre de nuestro control – exclama la voz de un hombre, un anciano investigador, el genio principal del experimento –si ya es capaz de enfrentarse contra seres legendarios, es poco lo que se puede hacer

- Pensé que había asegurado que este Pokémon no saldría de nuestro control – Domino lo dice de manera tranquila, pero su mirada reflejaba la rabia contenida – este experimento a sido un fracaso, ya teníamos suficiente con Mewtwo

- Así debía ser, de alguna manera el Pokémon debió de haber tenido contacto con algún Pokémon con poderes psíquicos impresionantes – el doctor decía esto de manera maravillada – es increíble su rango de evolución, pensábamos que era incapaz de desarrollar alguna capacidad de análisis o sentimiento, pero ese poder a despertado zonas en su cerebro que creímos muertas

- Si, impresionante – dice la chica sin rastro de emoción – pero ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar la manera de revertir eso, tenemos que atraparlo primero – exclama tomando una pokebola, mientras la mira con pesar

Su estilo no es usar pokebolas, pero eso no era lo que la tenia dolida, esa pokebola era especial, casi un legado, él se la dio por si ocurría una emergencia antes de dejarla a cargo, no quería usarla, si hasta ella que no era entrenadora comprendía que era un tesoro, solo se podía utilizar una vez, y solo una vez, si fallaba perdía todo, pero si lo lograba igual perdería la preciada esfera, maldición, haría pagar después a todos los científicos por cometer semejante error nuevamente, después de todo, no por nada la MásterBall es casi una pokebola sagrada

- El buscara venir – dijo el anciano con ansiedad – buscara respuestas, y sobre todo, buscara poder, absoluto poder, su hambre de energía no disminuirá hasta que haya consumido a todos los Pokémon

Eso no sonaba muy alentador, si la Máster Ball no lograba lo esperado, seria imposible detenerlo

************:*********************

Era extraño, a pesar de que casi no tenia tiempo para pensarlo le parecía extraño, después de abandonar el pueblo habían casi corrido, el pequeño Pikachu no entendía cual era el apuro de su entrenador, pero este parecía tener prisa por llegar a casa, lo curioso era que en todo el trayecto no se habían desviado ni una sola vez del camino como siempre pasaba, y el camino que normalmente tardan semanas en atravesar, esta vez lo estaban cruzando en un solo día, si seguían así podrían divisaba pueblo paleta en tan solo unas horas

Ash no le había querido decir nada a su Pikachu, no quería explicarle su comportamiento, por que ni el mismo podía entenderlo, muchas preguntas pasaban por su mente, y se regaño a si mismo por tener esas dudas, por que su madre era su madre, no había otra explicación, simplemente su mente no podía concebir otra, pero tenia otras preguntas, quería saber de su padre, de su pasado, ¿Quién era Jony? ¿Por qué nunca le hablo de él? ¿Por qué nunca le había querido contar nada? Y ¿Cómo es que había sido tan despistado para no preguntar durante tanto tiempo? 

Caminaba rápido, seguro de que al menos algunas de sus dudas podrían ser despejadas al volver a casa, había pensado en llamarla, pero no quería tratar nada por teléfono, y tarde se acordó que quizás no estuviera en casa, pero había rogado como nunca que no se hubiera ido todavía, la curiosidad lo mataba, tanto, que esta vez estaba llegando muy rápido, casi en record para él

Ignoro todas esas sensaciones que le decían que fuera a la izquierda o a la derecha, y sentía que tenia que llegar rápido, pero seguir en una trayectoria directa para llegar a un lugar determinado no era propio de Ash, no por que así lo quisiera, era el destino que siempre terminaba sacándolo de su camino original

Algo en su mente le decía que había más en todo este asunto

- "pero, ¿y si fuera verdad? ¿cambiaria algo?" - le dijo una extraña voz en su mente

- "Sabría que parte de mi pasado a sido mentira, entonces, ¿quién soy realmente?" – se pregunta con abatimiento

- "Seguirías siendo Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta, y en todo caso, ¿qué tal si es mentira?"

- "Si, tal vez me preocupo en vano" – se contesta a si mismo pensando que se estaba volviendo loco por hablar consigo mismo 

- "Pero duele" –exclama otra voz dentro de su cabeza – "duele pensar que se sabe tan poco, no tener la verdadera certeza ni de saber quien eres" – para estas alturas muchas más preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza

¿Su madre seria viuda? ¿Su padre aun viviría? Si era así, ¿dónde a estado todo este tiempo? ¿por qué los dejo? ¿estaría realmente muerto? Lo único que sabia de él era que se había extraviado en su primer viaje para ser entrenador y le tomo tiempo llegar al primer pueblo, prácticamente nada, pero lo que realmente se recriminaba era no tener idea siquiera de la profesión de su madre, para él siempre había sido su madre, simplemente eso, nunca se molesto en buscar si ella se había graduado, nada

Y es cuando cae en la cuenta de que tal vez, en todo este tiempo, había sido egoísta, su madre sabia todo de él, pero él no sabia nada ni se había molestado siquiera en saberlo

Y fue en ese momento que cayó en la cuenta de que no se había comunicado con sus amigos para avisarles que no llegaría como lo habían propuesto

Suspira en resignación, al menos no se había perdido, pero era tan aburrido hacer el viaje completamente solo, Pikachu lo mira de manera extrañada, y ya estaba cansado de la tensión del camino, tal vez su entrenador no lo notaba, pero el Pokémon no le gustaba toda esa tensión que se percibía en el aire, como le hubiera gustado que alguien más viajara con ellos, quien sea estaría bien por el momento

- Resígnate niño, has perdido, mejor suerte para la próxima – exclama la voz de una chica a lo lejos, que capto la atención tanto del entrenador como del Pokémon 

- Eres una

- Cuida tu vocabulario jovencito, no es propio de personas correctamente educadas, pero supongo que no sabes lo que eso significa, te recomendaría que entrenaras más la próxima vez que quieras retar a algún entrenador, mejor aun, madura

Ash escuchaba toda la conversación con interés, por un lado, había un grupo integrado por tres chicos que no tendrían más de 11 años, y por otro, una joven realmente hermosa, por que no, la chica tenia elegancia, belleza, pero se notaba que su carácter era algo difícil de tratar debido a que su belleza y su ego parecían tener el mismo tamaño

- Eso no es justo, el hecho de ganar no te da derecho de insultarnos

- Yo puedo decir lo que desee 

- Solo por que saliste de esa escuelita cara te crees

- Ya, tranquilos por favor – Ash decide intervenir – no hay ningún motivo para pelear

- Díselo a ella, nos a estado humillando sin motivo

- No necesito motivos, su sola presencia me parece repugnante – contesta con desdén 

- No me parece correcto que los insultes, deberías disculparte

- Si quieren una disculpa deberían de ganársela, y no fanfarronear que son los mejores cuando apenas han ganado ocho batallas, ese comportamiento me parece denigrante, solo les enseño una lección – Ash solo sonríe con nerviosismo como si las palabras fueran para él, todavía recordaba lo egocéntrico que era cuando gano sus primeras diez batallas – siendo un entrenador Pokémon deberías comprender – pero luego se fija en el pokemon, por alguna razón el pikachu se le hizo familiar

- Ese no es motivo, para que seas tan ruda – ¿por qué algo en la actitud de la chica se le hizo familiar? 

- Ese pikachu, se me hace conocido – exclama acercándose tratando de hacer memoria, no solo el pikachu se le hacia conocido, también el entrenador, memorias de hace años regresan a su mente, ¿cuánto? ¿cuatro? ¿cinco años? No estaba segura "en ningún libro salía que un pikachu venciera sin hacer ataques eléctricos" – ¿Ash? – pregunto débilmente

- ¿Me conoces?

- Ya sabía que por algo me eras conocido, ¿No te acuerdas de mí? 

- He

- Del tekpokemon, hace como cuatro años y medio, por ahí, no recuerdo con exactitud

"si los trata tan mal por que guardas una fotografía de ella"  "detesto como nos trata, pero me gusta como se ve" 

"si ese ataque es permitido defenderse también lo es" 

- ¿Gissel? – pregunto haciendo que su memoria recordara

Las maquinas eran muy exactas, y muy difíciles de utilizar, no eran las coordinadas normales ni ordenes normales las que se daban, usaban un código especial para evitar que otros no autorizados la usen, por desgracia eran modelo experimental y Domino no tenia idea de su funcionamiento, pero sabia de una persona que podía ayudarle

La doctora Liza se encontraba sola en su habitación viendo los resultados de los exámenes, era una doctora competente, muy inteligente, y miembro infiltrado del Team Rocket, la organización tenía muchos espías, de eso no hay duda, sonríe ella con satisfacción, mientras da su reporte 

- Ellos no sospechan nada señor Giovanni – dice mientras ordena los documentos sin necesidad de ver a la pantalla - a pesar de todas las pistas que les he proporcionado, no han entendido la relación

- Bien – contesta con satisfacción, las personas podían ser tan ilusas - ¿Cuál es el estado que presentan las victimás? ¿el cambio es genético?

- Han perdido por completo sus habilidades especiales, pero no afecta las generaciones futuras, todavía no descubro la teoría del proceso, en este momento estoy mandando los resultados de las investigaciones, así como las posibles – y ridículas según ella – teorías que darán al publico una vez que la situación empiece a salir de su control

- Perfecto, has sido de mucha ayuda – sonríe con deleite – en este momento me dirijo a un viaje con propósitos de material clasificado, la agente 009 Domino queda a cargo de la misión mientras tanto, espero hallar buenos resultados a mi regreso

- Si señor

Termina la comunicación, y ella suelta un suspiro que retenía, aun recordando por que se había unido a ellos, no había sido por dinero, ni poder como otros de sus colegas, ella era inteligente, pero su problema fue que tenia ideas por demás alocadas, medio extravagantes, deseaba inventar, experimentar, muchos de estos experimentos serian considerados ilegales si alguien más la descubría, por ende, nadie la dejaría hacerlo, al menos no nadie que respete la ley, sonríe con arrogancia

Le gustaba por eso, no es que fuera mala, simplemente quebranta reglas, como le hubiera gustado participar en el proyecto de Mewtwo, aunque si lo hubiera hecho estaría muerta, todos los que participaron murieron, es por eso que costo tanto hacer este nuevo prototipo, Omega, en el cual si había participado, a base del experimento anterior había nacido este Pokémon, lastimosamente no tenia todas las riendas del proyecto, a pesar de su habilidad, esta en la rama de infiltración, no de investigación, solo los buscados abiertamente por la ley estaban en esa área, ella todavía no era descubierta, por tanto era útil como espía, y no sabia si agradecer o maldecir ese hecho

Había una razón por la cual había estado examinando tanto esos reportes, eran los sensores de área, que examinaban a cada Pokémon, cuando había dado la historia de Antarus - la cual sus colegas no le creyeron, no importa, ellos se lo pierden, les restriega la verdad en la cara y ni así se dan cuenta – había sentido algo, tal vez lo hubiera creído producto de su imaginación pero las computadoras no podían equivocarse

Por un instante, tan solo por unos segundos, los sensores sintieron la presencia de antarus, pero, ¿Dónde esta Antarus? ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Realmente se había convertido en otro Pokémon para seguir viviendo? Si era así, no era de extrañar que estaba demasiado débil para presentar una presencia constante y solo da leves vestigios de ella

No pudo pensar mucho cuando su teléfono sonó de nuevo

*****En un sueño******

El fuego estaba lejos, y a pesar de eso casi podía sentirlo en su piel, el dolor tan intenso e insoportable estaba desapareciendo dando paso a una especie de adormecimiento, no era un experto pero presentía que eso no era exactamente bueno, estaba tan cansado, y la sangre era demasiada, no sabia que tenia tanta sangre en su cuerpo, o que tubo, por que esta ahora era un charco que se expandía con mayor velocidad de la que hubiera deseado

Y la muerte parecía querer abrirle las puertas, las cuales no debería tomar, no todavía, no de esta manera, si tan solo pudiera comprender, comprender el odio de esa persona, ayudarle, no importa que esa misma persona sea el causante de su situación, solo quería saber el por que, pero los humanos eran tan complejos, y él no era humano, no podía entenderlo

- Esto esta mal – murmura la persona que trataba de ayudarlo, pero ya esa muy tarde para curar las heridas – si tan solo hubiera cerca un centro Pokémon, si aunque sea tuviera una pokebola, podría llevarte – el otro sonríe ante lo dicho, tal vez la ultima antes de morir

- Sabes que nunca entraría en una, mi orgullo me lo impide

- Si es que queda algo de orgullo que salvar – le alega con enojo – Antarus, estas mal, no se mucho de medicina – en estos momentos maldecía haber estudiado arqueología y no aprender ni primeros auxilios – pero definitivamente no estas bien

Valla novedad, piensa el Pokémon, si no le dicen no se da cuenta

- Debes transformarte

- Nunca… lo he hecho – habla con dificultad, le estaba constando trabajo hasta respirar

- La leyenda dice que puedes, no queda otra alternativa, debes renacer en otro Pokémon, pasar tu esencia en un huevo

Ella sostiene el huevo que seguramente a de ser de la pareja de Pikachus, no se necesita ser genio para saber que saldrá, como también que el hacerlo podría matar el alma del Pokémon que había en su interior, era por eso que nunca lo había hecho, eso requería el sacrificio de una vida, no podía aceptarlo

- Te ordeno que lo hagas, debes hacerlo, tu no debes morir, sus padres han concedido en entregarte su hijo, y se que suena cruel, pero no hay otra alternativa

- No quitare… una… vida… por salvar… la mía  - cada vez era más difícil pensar frases coherentes, mucho menos decirlas, su vista se estaba nublando, pronto no podría hacer la transferencia aunque quisiera

- No se trata de querer o no, debes hacerlo, ya perdí una persona importante en mi vida, no quiero perder a otra, ¿Acaso quieres que aumente mi sufrimiento?

La pareja de Pikachus insistía, es verdad, dolía el sacrificar a su hijo, pero era Antarus, ¿Qué era la vida de un insignificante pikachu comparada con la de Antarus? Él era un legendario, aquel que ayudaba a mantener el orden, y el que, sin saberlo, hacia sacar lo mejor de cada uno, de alguna manera, el mundo parecía más hermoso cuando estaba presente, y los problemas más fáciles de resolver, todo era tan positivo a su alrededor, un Pokémon tan bello no podía morir así, no si podían evitarlo, aunque tuviera que sacrificar algo a cambio

Tal vez, lo que hizo cambiar de opinión al Pokémon, no fueron las insistencias de los pikachus, o los razonamientos de la mujer, más que todas las palabras, eran las lagrimas de ella, aquella que conoció desde que era un bebe y vio crecer hasta convertirse en una mujer, la idea de hacerla sufrir era inconcebible, los quería tanto a los dos, y les había hecho tanto daño, ahora uno le odia, debería de morir, pero así nunca pagaría su pena, y ya no quería ver más lagrimas en un rostro tan querido

- Podría perder mis recuerdos – recordó – podría convertirme en un Pokémon normal

- No importa, yo te cuidare – sonríe la mujer con inmensa alegría, su amigo había aceptado – velare por ti, hasta que recuerdes

- Hasta que recuerde – susurra débilmente – desearía no tener que recordar

- Delia despierta – escucha una voz lejana

La mujer abre los ojos con sorpresa, el bosque había desaparecido y un helicóptero tomaba su lugar, le costo recordar donde estaba, como también los eventos que, aunque parecieran tan cercanos, habían pasado hace más de quince años

- Perdón, creo que me dorm

- y muy profundamente, murmurabas algo en sueños

- No era un sueño, era un recuerdo lejano – murmura ella, sin prestar atención al desconcierto de su amigo - ¿Dónde estamos?

- Ya llegamos, las ruinas de los Unox, te encantaran

Delia cabecea de manera automática, hacia tanto que no recordaba, que deseaba olvidar, no solo esa noche, también esos cinco años, los cuales llamaba los años perdidos, desde que su Jony había muerto, hasta que Antarus, no, ya había pasado demásiado, quería olvidarlo, ya no era la misma, ni Jony ni Antarus estaban, no valía la pena recordar, su vida comenzó desde que llego a pueblo paleta, solo eso necesitaba saber

"Mewtwo, ¿A dónde vas?"

"A donde mi corazón pueda aprender lo que el tuyo sabe muy bien, lo que he vivido aquí siempre lo recordaré, pero quizás para ti lo mejor sea olvidar"

Vivía como una sombra, solo, así era como debía ser, no pertenecía a este mundo, no sabia donde pertenecía, era diferente, y solo podía salir bajo la protección del velo nocturno

Muchos lo hubieran deseado, y los pocos que sabían de su existencia todavía lo cazaban, eso no le importaba, antes tenia una misión, proteger a los Pokémon que el mismo produjo, que el mismo condeno en un arrebato de orgullo, al imaginarse que era superior, y los condeno doblemente al tratar de encerrarlo en un paraíso, al cortarles sus ansias de libertad, ahora, ellos eran libres, vivían como Pokémon ordinarios, en igualdad, ellos habían aprendido a ver el mundo como los otros, excepto él

Meditaba, en el día, en la noche, buscando su lugar, como lo había hecho desde los incidentes en isla nueva, ya no tenia nada que proteger, no tenia motivos para existir, excepto para buscar esa razón

Y aun su corazón no lograba hallar esa respuesta, por que era diferente, se sentía diferente

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta a un Piggeotto el cual tenia prisa, era uno de los Pokémon clonados el que lo buscaba, por que Mewtwo siempre estaba para ellos, aunque estén lejos - ¿Qué a ocurrido?

Este solo hace señales para que le sigua, algo grave debía haber ocurrido para que el Pokémon este tan precisado

*********:********************

- Domino, no puedo creerlo, ¿Tan rápido con problemas?

- No es mi culpa – se defiende - ¿Me vas a ayudar o no? 

- Ya que, pero cuando el jefe se entere, ya perdimos a un Pokémon, además, estas conciente de que este es especial, usamos toda la muestra de ADN de Antarus para crearlo, será imposible crear otro igual

- ¿CREES QUE NO LO SE? – termina gritándole, pero luego se tranquiliza, después de todo, su colega y amiga tenia razón – perdón, pero no necesitas aumentar mis problemas mostrando lo obvio, yo se mejor que tu la importancia de este proyecto, por eso es que pedí ayuda, no se como manejar esta nueva maquinaria

- Bien, lo haré, pon me en línea y yo dirigiré desde aquí, pero ten en cuenta que pueden descubrirme, si lo hacen tu cabeza será la que ruede

- Conozco los riesgos, y realmente necesito de tu ayuda

- ¿Qué otra opción te queda?

- La Másterball – contesta resignada, y la otra sintió como todo el aire le salio del cuerpo

- Olvídalo, te ayudare, cualquier cosa antes de arriesgarla, ya solo quedan cuatro en el mundo, y esa es una de ellas

- Sabia que lo harías

- Que no se te haga costumbre, ¿Hacia donde se dirige?

- Hace unos minutos salio de los territorios de Hoenn, cruzo meseta añil sin ningún contratiempo, para luego dirigirse hacia ciudad celeste

- Bien, dame las coordenadas, el sonar mandara una señal que lo llevara hacia donde tu estas, ¿En donde estas por cierto?

- Nuestra flota acaba de cruzar meseta añil, el lugar más cercano es – lee el mapa -  estamos en algún punto entre ciudad verde y, déjame ver, Pueblo paleta, nunca había escuchado de él, ¿Por qué estará marcada en el mapa si es tan pequeño?

- Ya estoy en línea, ahora siéntate y espera

Misty estaba que echaba fuego, pero no sabia por que se extrañaba, conocía a su amigo de sobra y debía de saber que no llegaría puntual, es más, tal vez ande perdido en el bosque, ¿debería ir a buscarlo?

- Tal vez algo lo retraso – opina Brock tratando de sonar pacificador, pero después de estar cinco horas esperando le daba la razón a Misty de estar enojada

- No se por que me molesto en esperarlo, de seguro sigue siendo el mismo inmaduro, tal vez ande perdido por ahí y ayudando a quien sabe quien y se olvido de avisarnos, si se pierde debería tener la decencia de llamar – exclama la joven con furia mientras amenazaba a la pobre he indefensa taza de té que tenia en su mano como si esta tuviera la culpa

- Ya han pasado dos años desde la ultima vez que lo vimos – exclama Brock de manera ausente, bueno, solo para Misty, para él era en realidad un año – ha pasado mucho en ese trayecto

- Si, pero hay cosas que nunca cambian – exclama mirando al cielo

Recordaba como se habían separado para que cada uno busque su propio camino, ella era líder de gimnasio permanente, y desde aquel día en que se separaron deseaba volver a ver a su amigo, la vida no era la misma desde que se fue, simplemente con Ash todo era diferente

- ¿Y como esta Psiduck? ¿ya evoluciono o sigue dando problema?

- Esta igual, la misma jaqueca y sigue apareciendo en los momentos menos oportunos

- Pues yo pienso que te agrada 

- CLARO QUE NO

- Calma, solo era un decir – exclama encogiéndose de hombros, para luego volver a preguntar - Y dime Misty, ¿esta vez piensas decírselo? – pregunta en un tono extremadamente serio

- ¿Decir que? – pregunta ella un poco extrañada 

- No nada, olvídalo – dice tratando de ignorarla, él conocía bien a sus amigos, y a pesar del tiempo sabia que habían cosas que nunca cambiaban, como los sentimientos de su amiga, que a pesar del tiempo parecían intactos según pudo apreciar en esas horas que tenían de haberse reunido, como también seguía intacta ese mismo sentimiento de negación

- A no, ahora me lo dices, no me dejas con la duda

- Ya te dije que no es nada – exclama mirando a otro lado, y sus ojos cambiaron de inmediato a ojos de corazón, y pronto Misty descubre por que

Como tres oficiales Jenny estaban custodiando una limosina, la cual se estaciona en frente de un hotel, donde un grupo de personas se aglomeraban esperando a aquella que saliera de esa limosina, y cuando vuelve su vista a su amigo nota que este había desaparecido

- Por favor, hagan espacio – ruega una oficial Jenny

- Los dioses me sonríen – exclama Brock mientras toma las manos de una de ellas – hoy mi destino me a guiado a tres hermosos Ángeles, Le daré todo el espacio que quiera oficial, pero ¿no le gustaría salir con este humilde admirador?

- Esto es increíble – exclama Misty con enojo mientras arrastra a su amigo fuera del camino – no puedo creer que todavía tenga que hacer esto, me pones en vergüenza

- Brock, Misty ¿son ustedes? – pregunta una chica que sale de la limosina, ambos observan con atención 

- Britany – exclaman ambos a coro, saludando a la cantante y a sus dos Igglybuff los cuales venían atrás de la joven cada uno con sus viejas bandas 

********************.****************

El hermoso Pokémon Suicune cruzaba despacio las grandes praderas que eran parte de Añil, la atmósfera parecía ligeramente diferente a Johto, jamás había cruzado esas tierras y se sentía extraño, y se sentía realmente confundido, no tenia idea de que hacer, el mismo aire parecía gritar que algo terrible acababa de suceder, un gran desequilibrio que no se detendría

Y lo peor de todo, no hallaba a nadie, ningún Pokémon Legendario, ni Ho-OH, Raikou, Entei, hasta se hubiera sentido bien con encontrarse a esos pajarracos que son las aves legendarias de Lugia y con las cuales no se llevaban especialmente bien, pero ¿Cómo evitarlo? Las arrogantes se creían las reinas del mundo, y siempre les gustaba llamar la atención, por suerte tenían el suficiente sentido común para no pasarse

Antarus había tenido que ser muchas veces un regulador entre sus disputas, el papel del elegido contra los titanes ya era una leyenda cuando él nació, o renació, depende de cómo se vea, hace 300 años, no se acordaba que tipo de Pokémon había sido antes de renacer con los poderes de Ho-OH, y no le importaba, ya no era el mismo

¿Por qué siempre sus pensamientos tenían que regresar a su antiguo amigo? Habían pasado años desde la ultima vez que pensó en él, más desde la ultima vez que lo vio, Antarus, tan lindo y pequeño, débil y decidido, infantil y olvidadizo, y al mismo tiempo parecía almacenar la sabiduría del universo en su interior, de alguna manera sabia sacar lo mejor de cada ser que estaba cerca de él, ¿Cómo lo hacia? Era un misterio, pero a su lado todo era luz, todo era bueno, pero no era así, el mundo no era así, por algo vivían aparte, por algo Ho-OH se aparto de los humanos, él había presenciado la maldad que podían tener los hombres, pero Antarus solo podía ver la bondad que almacenaban,  aun así, no seria suficiente, los humanos lo mataron, de otra forma no se explica por que desapareció, y aun muriendo él creería en sus ideales, los Pokémon no odian, pero tampoco creen con tanta fe, a no ser que sea creer en la misma naturaleza, la cual siempre les habla con verdad, pero en los humanos, y más siendo estado salvaje, jamás, aun así, él creía, en todo, en todos, humanos y Pokémon

Pero no quería seguir pensando en Antarus, él no llegaría a resolver el problema por mucho que le gustara, es verdad que le encantaba pasear por la meseta Añil pero eso no quería decir que lo encontraría, mejor buscar a alguien menos imposible, imposible por que hallar a Ho-OH era un reto para los dioses

Aunque en este momento se conformaría con quien sea, Johto parecía haber sido evacuado por que no sentía ni una presencia de sus compañeros, un momento, si sentía una presencia, una muy poderosa, y al mismo tiempo que no conocía

La figura de un Pokémon se alzaba imponente delante de él, ambos se miran con extrañeza, Suicune no puede evitar notar que él extraño Pokémon tenía otro en sus brazos, uno que si conocía, de mirada rápida, pero imposible no reconocerlo

Ash hace años había comprendido que, aunque la chica parecía tener un carácter algo difícil de tratar, cuando la llegas a conocer era una persona realmente agradable, el resto del camino fue una plática bastante amena 

Ash pensaba que a veces era increíble su suerte, no podía creer en la cantidad de personas que había vuelto a encontrar últimamente, personas que pensó jamás volvería a ver, pero conocía a tantas que era difícil retomar el camino y no tener alguno que otro conocido

- ¿Entonces te graduaste del Tekpokemon? 

- Si, pero perdí en la liga añil, no pude entrar ni entre los 16 mejores, supongo que saber toda la teoría no asegura que tu Pokémon este bien entrenado, aun así, no considero que haya sido una perdida de tiempo, aprendí bastante, y dime Ash, ¿qué has hecho? Veo que aun no logras meter a tu pikachu en una pokebola – pikachu hace un gesto de enojo ante el comentario que ella ignora tranquilamente 

- El es mi amigo, no le gustan las pokebolas y si no quiere entrar no lo obligaría – contesta ofendido

- Ya, tranquilo, solo era un comentario, todavía sigues igual de inocente

- Hey

- Y sigues siendo lindo – este comentario lo toma por sorpresa, su primera reacción fue sonrojarse, para luego mostrarse ofendido, ya no era un niño, no tenia por que llamarlo de esa manera – y te vez más lindo así de sonrojado

- Veo que has aprendido nuevas maneras de ofender a las personas 

- No te enfades, supongo que estas en viaje de entrenamiento

- No, en realidad iba a – pero no pudo terminar la frase, cuando un fuerte estruendo se dejo escuchar

El cielo pareció oscurecerse, y al ver el cielo se entendió la causa, tres naves surcaban el cielo azulado, solo eran tres pero su tamaño y majestuosidad los hacia ver como una verdadera flotilla, tenían el emblema del Team Rocket, y parecía que una batalla se estaba llevando a cabo en el cielo

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta la chica – nunca había visto una flota así en mi vida

- Yo si – recordó cuando trataron de capturar a Mewtwo en el monte luna – hay que averiguar que esta pasando

No pudo ver mucho, dos de aquellas naves estallaron en el cielo, cayendo lentamente consumiéndose en el fuego, Ash miro la escena con horror, el equipo Rocket podía ser de lo peor si se lo proponía, un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo al recordar los agentes que había conocido, y no precisamente a los que siempre los molestaban, si no a los verdaderos, el científico que intento capturar al lugia bebe, al cazador que intento atrapar a Selebi, si, no le agradaban, pero no por eso se iba a quedar como espectador, aunque nunca lo era, su maña de intervenir en todo siempre le jugaba malas pasadas

Liza trataba de controlar las maquinas desde donde se encontraba, pero había perdido la conexión, es más, el código parecía haberse alterado, había perdido de pronto el control de la situación

- Domino, ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tu que crees – contesta la voz levemente alterada – las maquinas dejaron de trabajar, hemos perdido el control de la armada, ya solo queda la mía y no tardara en caer

- ¿Y omega?

- Hace unos segundo emprendió retirada, no sabemos hacia donde se dirige – una explosión se deja escuchar, al igual que alarmas de alerta y algo que decía sobre evacuar 

- Creo que la situación no esta muy bien – trato de bromear, la señal se había cortado de pronto, y ya no podía hablar con su amiga

Pero eso no debía pasar, trata de recordar el plan y lo que había fallado, primero, llamar al Pokémon, este había llegado como lo esperaban, segundo, atraparlo con la red eléctrica, se hizo, los robot desempeñaron bien su trabajo, y lo ultimo noquearlo, pero, de pronto, perdió el acceso a las maquinas, estas parecieron actuar por su cuenta y atacaron a las naves, las descargas eléctricas destrozaron los circuitos del sistema, y después, todo se volvió un desastre, y solo había una explicación

Sabotaje, y ella se encargaría de saber quien había sido el causante, la traición se pagaba caro

****************************:********************

¿Qué es lo que más temes? 

No se, creo que fallar, fallarle a las personas que quiero – le había contestado aquel pequeño Pokémon

¿Solamente? – pregunta insatisfecho, presentía que había algo más - ¿No le temes a la muerte?

Tal vez, depende del tipo

¿Cuál es la muerte que temes?

Morir por seres que me odian, por seres que jure proteger, y les falle, por eso temo fallar, y por eso temo morir por ese fallo, por que cualquier cosa es preferible, que la mirada de odio en aquellos que ame tanto

Ho-OH despierta de un largo sueño, ¿Cuánto durmió esta vez? ¿Días? ¿Años? No podía ser mucho, le gustaba observar y para eso sus perros eran parte de sus ojos, pero en ese momento nota el motivo por el que despertó, ellos habían dejado las praderas de Johto, no, no los tres, Suicune esta muy cerca y lo busca

Extiende sus alas con presteza, recordando su sueño, no era una visión del futuro si no del pasado, ¿O era ambos? A veces el pasado tiende a tocar el presente, y el futuro, pero ¿Por qué había soñado con aquella conversación olvidada? había sido hace siglos la ultima vez que vio al pequeño, bueno, Antarus era pequeño en tamaño pero no en edad, aunque era tan infantil que no importaba, pero ese Pokémon ocultaba mucha sabiduría en su corazón, no tanta como la de él (N/A: no es presunción, siempre he tenido el concepto de que Ho-Oh es el más sabio de los legendarios, aunque tal vez sea por que Lugia no pudo demostrar toda su sabiduría en la película y tiene menos leyendas que el Pokémon arco iris, pero para mi los dos son los más sabios en lo que a conocimiento se refiere) si no al conocimiento fundamental de lo que era la esencia del corazón

Por que para Antarus era muy difícil decir que su mayor temor, era el odio mismo, el odio y el fracaso, y eso fue justo lo que provoco su desaparición, ¿Estaría vivo? No lo sabia, había pocas cosas que no sabia y esta era una de ellas, pero tenia esperanzas, por que una vez, hace 5 años, lo sintió, débil como la llama de una vela que se extingue, tan débil como si estuviera a punto de morir, y luego desapareció, pero no fue por la muerte, al contrario, desapareció por que se hizo lo suficientemente fuerte para desaparecer, y se pregunto, Si hubiera cambiado de forma, ¿En que Pokémon se habría transformado? Podrían ser tantos, lo único que sabia, era que ese día había caído una tormenta, y luego apareció un hermoso arco iris 

La presencia de Suicune lo saco de sus recuerdos, estaba regresando al territorio de Johto, podía sentirlo, si no habían encontrado el origen todavía Entei ni Raikou, quería decir que la situación podría tornarse grave, aun así, esperaría antes de salir de su refugio, no le gustaba volar a plena luz del día, había prometido desaparecer y no quería ser visto por ojos humanos

- BRI-BRI-BRITANY Y SUS IGGLYBALUF (creo que se escribe así el nombre del grupo)

El publico gritaba a coro, mientras Britani y sus Igglybuff cantaban y bailaban en el escenario, el concierto era todo un éxito, y el publico cantaba con entusiasmo, era al aire libre, pero ni un tifón podría apagar al publico, o al menos eso se pensaba

- Britany es asombrosa – exclama Misty mientras aplaude – no sabia que tenia un concierto en la ciudad, creo que he estado muy distraída últimamente, que bueno que nos dio esos boletos

- Si, y boletos en primera fila – exclama Brock, con sus ojos todavía en forma de estrellas, Misty solo mueve la cabeza de manera de negación, había estado como zombi desde que la chica les había dado los Boletos

"Toma Brock, se los regalo, son de primera clase, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que hicieron por mi – exclama la chica de manera dulce – y me saludan a Ash cuando lo vean – termina la chica antes de despedirse"

Ella se los había dado a los dos, pero para el mundo de Brock era una invitación al amor, o mejor dicho, tener una pequeña oportunidad, pero Misty sabía que seria igual de rechazado, e igual se recuperaría, el único amor que realmente pareció haberle dolido fue con la profesora Eevee, y pensando en eso, ¿qué seria lo que pasó? Ese era un gran misterio (N/A: si alguien sabe la respuesta me la dice por favor, que yo también me quede con la duda, y de paso me dicen que hay dentro de la pokebola GS, algunos rumores decían que estaba Selebi, pero después de ver la película lo dudo mucho, creo que pokemon 4ever no era lo que esperaba, al menos no Selebi, pero me encanto la participación de Suicune) 

Una extraña luz saco a Misty de sus meditaciones, por un instante todo el escenario se silencio, no se veía nada debido a la intensidad de aquella luz, la cual desapareció tan repentinamente como había aparecido, dejando a más de alguno con una sensación extraña

"Que seria" era la pregunta colectiva, pero Britani era una profesional, sabia que el espectáculo debía continuar, y como la canción había sido interrumpida, debía de volver a ser cantada desde el comienzo

- Muy bien chicos, este a sido un raro fenómeno el que hemos presenciado, pero el concierto debe continuar, así que vamos, desde el principio – les dice ella a sus Igglybuff, los cuales asienten

- Britani es bastante profesional – exclama Misty una vez que los ánimos empezaban a calmarse

- Si – concuerda Brock – recuerda que ella nunca dejaría un concierto por la mitad, incluso cuando sus Igglybuff fueron secuestrados ella regreso para poder continuar

Britani da la señal e inicia de nuevo, pero pronto noto que algo andaba mal, sus Pokémon no cantaban, la cantante se voltea para ver que pasa, sus Pokémon intentan cantar pero era inútil, parecía que se hubieran quedado sin voz

*************Varias horas más tarde**************

Geovanni recibe el reporte de la última misión, en la cual se había perdido una verdadera fortuna en armamento y maquinas, pero había algo curioso, no le habían informado los detalles de la misión y todo se mantenía en términos muy vagos y poco exactos, con enojo golpea la mesa de su escritorio

- ¿Y hacen llamar a esto informes? – exclama en una voz tranquila, pero con un timbre que hacia temblar a quien lo escuchara

- Señor, nosotros 

- No quiero patéticas excusas, quiero saber con detalles y que los científicos me den datos exactos, ¿Qué hay del Pokémon? 

- Se perdió su rastro en ciudad violeta

- ¿Y la agente 009?

- No se a reportado señor, sospechamos que pudo haber muerto

- No quiero sospechas, quiero hechos, que un escuadrón limpie la zona, y tráiganme a la agente, viva o muerta, ¿entendido?

- Si señor – exclama el pobre agente antes de salir, si Jessy y James escucharan, darían saltos de felicidad por estar en un nivel tan bajo – Sirena – llama al agente 008, la cual estaba recostada en una pared cercana

- Si señor

- Organiza un grupo para buscar al Pokémon

- Señor, con el debido respeto, ¿por qué esta tan interesado en la agente 009? Su fracaso a costado una fortuna, si esta con vida, lo mejor seria que jamás volviera a la organización

- Silencio, yo no te he pedido tu opinión en el asunto, ve a buscar al Pokémon 

La agente da un bufido de protesta antes de desaparecer, pero con una gran sonrisa interior, detestaba a Domino, y si la traían de nuevo, la matarían como escarmiento al fracaso, ya había pasado antes, aunque solo una vez, ningún agente especial comete errores tan graves y regresa para que lo maten

La bestia de los mares ha sido domada

El mundo no pudo haber estado en mejores manos

Con esas palabras el sueño del guardián de los mares fue interrumpido, con un mal presentimiento, algo malo acababa de ocurrir, ¿el que? No tenia la menor idea, pero no parecía tener nada que ver con las aves, Moltres dormía en su isla, al igual que Zapdos, Articuno hacia un pequeño viaje a las montañas de Johto, entonces, no se le ocurría que podría andar mal, y aquellas palabras que había soñado volvían a su mente

No perturben la armonía del fuego, hielo y rayo

No sea que ellos causen destrucción en el mundo en el que ellos chocan

Aunque el guardián resurgirá para calmarlos

Sola su canción fallara y el mundo se convertirá en cenizas

Un leyenda entre tantas, leyendas que forman parte del mundo Pokémon, historias de antaño, tan antiguas que no recuerda su origen, pero también representan recuerdos resientes, recuerdos de lo que paso hace unos pocos años volvían a su mente, cuando el elegido le ayudo a calmar a los tres titanes, pero no tenia idea de que tenia que ver con esa extraña sensación que estaba sintiendo, trato de pensar y recordar, tal vez poco a poco las ideas se despejaban

Había luchado con las tres aves, y el elegido había llegado a ayudarle, había sido una suerte que llegara con tal prontitud, aunque eso no era raro, el elegido siempre estaba, tenia ese extraño don que era casi como adivinación, adivinaba donde surgirían los más grandes problemás y curiosamente siempre estaba en ese lugar, aunque él nunca se diera cuenta de eso, y además era un gran pacificador, por que en su corazón se albergaba el conocimiento, una sabiduría olvidada, una intuición y sensatez de lo que realmente era correcto, pero ni el mismo tenia claro las verdaderas reglas que regían el mundo de los Pokémon, aun así, era el humano que estaba más cerca de comprenderlo

Pero, ¿Por qué sus pensamientos siempre se volvían a él? ¿Será que lo necesitara para lo que esta por llegar? Y lo más importante, ¿Cómo será esta tormenta que se avecinaba? Algo había pasado hace un momento, no tenia idea de que, así que salió de las profundidades del mar, un ave volaba inquieta por el cielo, como esperando, Moltres también había sentido que algo había ocurrido, a pesar de haber tenido tantas confrontaciones, y a pesar de que los titanes eran terriblemente orgullosos, esta vez, Moltres decidió esperar lo que pasara junto a su guardián, después de todo, los males es mejor llevarlos juntos

Gary observaba el lugar con una mezcla entre respeto y adoración, es verdad que había llegado a conseguir las medallas, pero lo que realmente deseaba era observar el lugar, conocer nuevas especies de Pokémon, el desarrollo de los Pokémon en las islas naranja eran ligeramente diferentes al de la añil, pequeñas cualidades que otros no notarían, y sin embargo para él eran tan claras como el cristal, era increíble todo lo que aun faltaba por descubrir

Su sueño había sido ser investigador, como su abuelo, claro que llegar a ser como él era una meta bastante difícil, un verdadero reto, que estaba dispuestos aceptar, no por la competencia, si no por la fascinación que implicaba, los Pokémon eran tan maravillosos, y aun había tanto por descubrir

Se había propuesto no continuar en ninguna liga cuando perdió en Johto, claro que no pudo mantener esa idea por mucho tiempo, la competencia era parte de su ser

Y aun se sorprendía de haber llegado a ser el primero en la liga añil, siempre había tenido problemás en las competencias, el duelo final fue contra Richi, gran rival, pero estaba seguro que de haber peleado contra Ash hubiera perdido, es verdad que no tenia a Charizar en esa competencia, el cual siempre a sido su mejor Pokémon sin importar el tiempo que transcurra, pero perder de esa manera contra Richi, y después contra Keisy para determinar el tercer lugar, se notaba que estaba desmoralizado después de perder en la semifinal, aun así, merecía algo mejor que el cuarto lugar, estaba muy conciente de eso

Tal vez así lo quería la suerte, él, ganando el primer lugar cuando la investigación era lo que más le importaba, y Ash, bueno, tenía una suerte que la verdad era de admirar, es que, ¿Cuántas personas han visto la mitad de pokemons legendarios que él? Nadie, y eso hablando de solo la mitad, es verdad que algunos aseguran haber visto a Entei, Suicune, Articuno, muy raro, pero de alguno que otro a Moltres, pero ninguno a todos los mencionados, y al guardián de los mares por añadidura

¿Realmente será verdad que vio a Ho-Oh? Científicos sueñas con verlo aunque sea una vez, el raro Pokémon desaparecido hace trescientos años, incluso ha visto Pokémon extintos, ¿Por qué no cambiaban de suerte? Ash debería donar un poco de su suerte

En ese momento se encontraba en una isla que tenia particular interés para él, la isla de la leyenda, donde ocurrió el disturbio climático, muchas piedras están talladas en un lenguaje claro que hablaba de la leyenda, pero había una parte que era mucho más antigua, borrosa, escritura antigua, muy antigua, de pokemopolis, el imperio humano más antiguo que se conoce, una civilización que resolvió y controlo increíbles misterios, y desapareció sin dejar rastros de lo que ocurrió, llevándose casi todo lo descubierto a lo más profundo del olvido

Muchos pensaban que era una simple civilización desaparecida, era mentira, grandes templos se han encontrado en distintos sitios del mundo, cada uno guardando tesoros impresionantes, y esos tesoros no serian nada comparados con aquellos que se perdieron, habían templos claves, en Añil, Johto, Hoenn, y en las islas naranja debía de estar en esa isla, y si él fuera un arqueólogo seria el primer lugar en donde buscaría, claro que no era arqueólogo, y aunque el tema era fascinante y sabia algo básico,  como leer la escritora aunque superficialmente, no era su rama, aun así, sus conocimientos siempre han sido atrayentes

Desde donde estaba se podían ver las tres islas, la escritura más antigua no decía nada en concreto, algo sobre la melodía que tranquilizaba a los Pokémon, una melodía que solo el guardián de los mares conocía y podía aplacar la furia de aquellos a quienes custodiaba, pero – trato de limpiar la roca - lo siguiente no se entendía, la traducción literal debía ser la leyenda que se cantaba en esa isla

De pronto algo llamo su atención, Moltres, titán del fuego, abandonaba su isla con vuelo lento, sin preocuparse de que ojos humanos la miren, lo que llamo la atención es el ave que le acompañaba, el cual solo había visto en libros y muy mal dibujado, lugia, guardián de los mares, había salido solo un momento a la superficie con imponencia, para luego hundirse de nuevo al mar, pero no muy profundo, su forma podía verse a trabes del agua

- Impresionante – alcanza a murmurar casi recuperándose de la impresión y dándose cuenta que no estaba imaginando nada, tal vez la suerte si era contagiosa

- Esto no es buena señal – dijo una voz a su espalda que lo sorprendió, un slowking – presienten el peligro, pero no saben donde reside 

- ¡¿Puedes hablar?! - Qué pregunta más tonta, lo había escuchado claramente, pero eso no evitaba que se sorprendiera

**********:***************

Estupendo, de la meseta añil a Johto de nuevo, más exactamente, el cañón pureza, dentro del monte Kena, donde el lago se escondía en el interior de la montaña, un lago antiguo, tan antiguo como lo son los Mew, los cuales fueron entre los primeros Pokémon, sus aguas guardaban una gran pureza y salud

¿Por qué lo había seguido? No tenia respuesta, quería hallar a quien sea, y se vio recompensado con esto, tenia curiosidad, pero no hacia ninguna pregunta, el aura de este Pokémon no era agresiva, rara, pero no maligna

- Tu curiosidad es fuerte, pero tu silencio es desconcertante, ¿Por qué me has seguido? – pregunta el extraño Pokémon, el cual sumergía al Pokémon que tenia en sus brazos a las frescas aguas

- Tu te has dejado seguir – contesta simplemente, sin darle importancia y viendo el lugar con curiosidad 

Buen punto, no sabia por que se había dejado seguir, quizás por curiosidad, su deseo de ver más haya de su común oscuridad, de ver más haya de la noche, por que a pesar de todo, aun miraba al mundo como si este no fuera parte de él, no era un Pokémon como los otros, aun no descubría cual era su lugar, o su objetivo, que lo hacían diferente incluso de los clonados, aun buscaba ese lugar al cual pertenecía, pero él era diferente, no pertenecía al mundo, 

_- ¿Y  la única razón?_

_-¿Siempre necesitas una razón para ayudar?_

_- tal vez tu eres único, un humano único  de otra clase_

_- tu también lo eres, todos lo somos_

Esas palabras eran en parte su consuelo, tal vez aquel simple humano tenia razón, tal vez en el fondo todos éramos únicos, era increíble cuanta verdad y sabiduría podía almacenar una simple contestación, dos veces lo había encontrado, y dos veces había aprendido una valiosa lección, aun así, su corazón ansiaba encontrar una respuesta que no sabia cual era

- ¿Qué sucedió con Mew? – pregunta el Pokémon – no siento su energía

- El agua del manantial curara su cuerpo, y le dará el poder necesario para sobrevivir, pero aun eso no será suficiente, parte de su esencia a sido extraída

- ¿Su esencia? – pregunta sin comprender

Mewtwo había sentido que algo no era correcto, normalmente solo se trasladaba bajo la protección del velo nocturno, y nunca regresaría a isla nueva por propia voluntad sin una buena razón, todavía era buscado, pero, esto era diferente, no había vuelto a ver a Mew desde el incidente, pero fue gracias a la ayuda de Piggeotto que pudo encontrar al pequeño y ultimo Mew en el suelo, herido, respirando con dificultad y fiebre no era exactamente algo alentador ni para pasar por alto

¿Qué pudo lastimar así a una de las criaturas más poderosas de la tierra? Otro que estaría a su mismo nivel, ¿un legendario? ¿Cuál? Casi todos eran en extremo tranquilos, con excepción de los titanes del fuego, Hielo y Rayo, pero estos no podían causar ese daño, no era físico, era síquico, ¿Quién podría tener esos poderes? Apenas tenia cinco años de haber nacido, poco para un Pokémon, y un soplo para un legendario, tenia demasiado que aprender, y tal vez otro legendario se lo podría contestar, y esa era la razón por la cual había decidido dejar que ese Pokémon lo siguiera

Podría intentar sacar esa información por la fuerza, pero presentía que él se lo diría sin problema, además esa mirada era tan solitaria, como la suya propia, tal vez ambos podrían descubrir que estaba sucediendo

Como era de esperarse, el concierto se cancelo, ante la desaprobación de los fans, pero eso no le importaba a la cantante, quien estaba esperando el diagnostico del especialista que examinaba a sus Pokémon, los resultados no fueron de gran ayuda

- ¿Cómo que no tienen nada? – exclama Britani tratando de serenarse – algo les pasa, ellos no harían algo así a propósito, debe haber un motivo por el cual no puedan cantar

- Señorita Britany los hemos revisado minuciosamente pero no encontramos nada, están perfectamente sanos

- Pero

- Tranquila Britany – la apacigua Misty – tal vez no sea nada, o quizás solo se asustaron, es una buena noticia de todos modos saber que están sano, eso es lo más importante

- Pero no entiendes Misty, ellos adoran cantar y bailar conmigo, y no han dicho palabra desde que salimos del escenario, ¿Qué les pudo haber pasado?

- Esto no parece ser algo que una medicina pueda curar – exclama Brock con aire pensativo 

- ¿Te refieres a psiquiatría? – pregunta Britany 

- Tal vez – continua Brock con aire de meditación, pero algo no olía bien, era muy extraño que los Pokémon de Britany enfermaran tan de repente, y si hubiera puesto más atención a sus propios Pokémon, hubiera notado que él tenia los mismos problemás que su amiga

Ash y Gissell estaban en casa del profesor Oak, el joven entrenador estaba tan preocupado que se le había olvidado el motivo por el cual quería ir a pueblo paleta

- Ash descansa – le recomienda Tracy  – te vez agotado – pikachu ya estaba durmiendo en una placida cama 

- Estoy bien, solo un poco cansado, ¿Has recibido algún mensaje del profesor Oak?

- No, no se a comunicado – en ese momento Gissel sale de un cuarto

- ¿Cómo esta? – le pregunta Ash 

- No puedo asegurarlo pero creo que esta bien, sus heridas dejaron de sangrar, pero no podemos decir si hay daño interno

Horas antes Ash se había presentado en el laboratorio con esas dos chicas, una de ellas inconsciente y herida, no habían podido llevarla a un hospital por que estaba muy lejos, ese era el lugar más cercano, todos se miraban como si hubieran salido de un incendio, la habían llevado a una habitación, vendado algunas heridas, y la chica se encargo de cambiar de ropa a la joven inconsciente, y era por eso que ambos chicos estaban fuera de la habitación

- Ash, no se te olvida presentarme – le susurra con algo de pena, la chica era realmente hermosa, tenia un ligero toque de fineza y arrogancia 

- A si, disculpa, Tracy, te presento a Gissell, ella estudio en el tekpokemon, Gissell, mi amigo Tracy, ayuda en las investigaciones al profesor Oak

- Es un placer – contesta la chica con gran educación

- El placer es mío – contesta pensando que las desventajas de haber dejado de viajar era perderse de conocer ángeles tan hermosos como ese, aunque la chica se salía de la escala, todo en ello parecía perfecto, apenas la había conocido y ya tenia tres dibujos de ella en su libreta – aun no me han contado que paso

- Ni nosotros sabemos que paso – contesta Ash

Todo había pasado muy rápido, el fuego que empezó a consumir el bosque, muy lejos de cualquier poblado para que alguien lo detuviera a tiempo, los Pokémon trataron de contenerlo, pero la mayoría eran Pidgey, Spearow y Rattata

Fue una suerte que Gissel le ayudara, ella tenía varios Pokémon de agua, y aunque al principio no tenía muchos deseos de ayudar, al final fue realmente útil, 

Pikachu se porto como un verdadero líder y le ayudo a organizar a los Pokémon, era increíble el poder que podía ejercer su primer Pokémon y mejor amigo cuando la situación lo ameritaba, de alguna manera podía conseguir el respeto de su entorno

Después del incendio no quedo nada, quien encontró a la chica había sido pikachu, el cual indico el camino a su entrenador, no fue difícil reconocerla, todavía vestía el uniforme del team Rocket,  aunque dañado, el problema era que estaba herida, y no había ningún hospital cerca, tuvieron que recurrir al sitio más cercano, y de eso ya habían pasado varias horas

- Hoy era el concierto de Britany – comenta Gissel con tristeza – yo quería ir, hubiera llegado a tiempo de no ser por los mocosos que me retaron, al menos valió la pena – termina guiñándole el ojo a Ash de manera  coqueta

- Menos mal que no fuiste – contesta Tracy al recordar lo que comentaron en la radio – el concierto se cancelo

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunta Ash interesado

- Parece ser que los Pokémon de Britany dejaron de cantar, y no solo eso, varios entrenadores han reportado que sus Pokémon están diferentes

- ¿Diferentes? – pregunta la chica confundida - ¿De que manera? ¿acaso los cambiaron o que?

- No, parece ser que perdieron la habilidad de hacer ataques, los duelos en ciudad celeste fueron cancelados

- Esto es extraño – comenta Ash recordando el motivo principal por el que había dejado su hogar - ¿Qué estará pasando? – mira al horizonte, por alguna razón todo parecía estar conectado de alguna manera, había tanto en que pensar, sobre los Pokémon, y sobre si mismo, sobre quien era en realidad, una mano en su hombro lo saco de su meditación

- Es mejor que descanses – le sugiere Tracy – mañana las cosas se verán mejor

- Eso espero – susurra a la nada, de alguna manera, sentía que tenia que hacer algo, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? – me quedare aquí esta noche, y mañana iré a buscar algo de ropa, tal vez mi madre tenga algo – Tracy no entendía muy bien a que se refería, pero Gissel entendió a la perfección

- Y espero que sea algo bueno, las chicas somos muy susceptibles a la ropa, te prestaría si tuviera algo adicional, y la ropa de ella esta hecha un desastre – la extiende para probar su teoría, Tracy rápidamente reconoce la insignia

- Pero ella es

- Si, ya lo se Tracy – le corta el entrenador – y créeme, hice peor berrinche cuando la encontré – independientemente de con quien trabajara, o lo malvada que fuera, era un ser humano, no la podía dejar tirada

- Tienes razón Ash, no podría esperar menos de ti, al fin estas madurando 

- Gracias – contesta con sarcasmo y enojo

Decide ver como esta Pikachu, parecía muy cansado, ese día su pequeño Pokémon había ayudado tanto en organizar a los Pokémon del bosque, era natural que estuviera cansado, y era increíble la habilidad que tenia el pequeño Pikachu para dirigir a los grupos, de alguna manera lograba hacerse obedecer, y ahora estaba agotado

- A sido muy cansado para ti verdad – acaricia al Pokémon dormido – me gustaría poder hablar con alguien, saber la verdad, y realmente no se si debería preocuparme, se quien soy pero, es tan confuso, complicado, por que de alguna manera, si lo que dijo era verdad, se que algo cambiara, y no se por que – mira al cielo – me gustaría que pudieras entenderme, pero no comprenderías, ahora me pregunto, si alguna vez has querido saber como son tus padres

- Pika pika – contesta el Pokémon en sueños, su entrenador sonríe 

- Duerme bien pikachu – y el se dispuso a hacer lo mismo

Una joven se revolvía en sueños recordando lo que había pasado hace algunas horas, después que la nave callo, logro evacuar a tiempo, pero ella fue la ultima en salir, su propulsor se daño cuando un motor a su lado estallo, cayendo en picada contra el suelo

Le dolía la pierna, no estaba en muchas condiciones de caminar, mucho menos de hacer grandes tramos a pie, pero no había tiempo de pensarlo, ella tenia un espíritu de un militar, tenia una misión, y la tenia que realizar como fuera, capturar al Pokémon, de lo contrario, ella sabia las consecuencias de que el Pokémon se saliera de las manos

Sangre estaba brotando de la herida, ella maldijo mentalmente, no llegaría muy lejos de esta manera, pero el factor tiempo es un elemento clave, lo sabia por experiencia, y las consecuencias de no aprovecharlo eran terribles, como lo era en ese momento su dolor

Y como era de esperarse, cayó, ella respira agitadamente tratando de incorporarse mientras su orgullo obliga a retener algunas lagrimas, no sabia si eran de dolor o humillación, pero no por eso iba a darse el lujo de ser débil, el fuego hacia difícil respirar, y luego se desmayo

La chica despierta sobresaltada, ¿Dónde estaba? Examina el área, buscando algún factor que indicara peligro, sus sentidos completamente en alerta, pero no hallo nada, solo vendajes en donde estaban sus heridas, y noto que su uniforme había sido removido para dejar lugar a un camisón de tela suave, blanco, tan delgado que casi llegaba a ser transparente, mira por la ventana y nota que ya había anochecido, dentro de algunas horas amanecería

Debía regresar, buscar la manera de cumplir su misión, un momento, la Máster Ball, ¿Dónde estaba? Busca frenéticamente y se da cuenta que no estaba

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacer? El jefe querrá su cabeza, tal vez a estas alturas ya había sido expulsada, esto no pudo terminar peor, Omega sigue libre, y ella no sabía ni siquiera si tenia un lugar en el mundo, tal vez se hubiera ido, de no ser por que el sueño le venció y pronto se abandono a los brazos de Morfeo

*******************a las tres de la mañana********************

Un joven huía, lo perseguían por el tesoro que acababa de robar, como ultima petición de su amigo, debido al peligro tubo que dejar a sus Pokémons y mandarlos a casa de su padre, ahora estaba indefenso pero tenia el consuelo de que si lo atrapaban, al menos ellos estarían a salvo

Y no miraba a su contacto por ninguna parte, se supone que ya debía de haber llegado, finalmente estaba acorralado y barios hombres con el uniforme del equipo Magma se aproximaban, tenia dos opciones, o los enfrentaba, o se lanzaba por el precipicio que tenia detrás, ninguna de las dos opciones le agradaban

Por suerte no tubo que decidir, un gigantesco Dragonai se apareció frente a él, la persona que lo montaba, con un movimiento rápido lo subió a su Pokémon y salieron de ese lugar a gran velocidad, protegidos por la oscuridad de la noche, ya que era luna nueva

- Tu debes ser Steven, soy tu contacto, siento haber llegado tarde

- tu eres el líder de la four Elite

- Solo dime Lance, ¿Tienes idea de por que esos sujetos buscan la piedra? – el otro niega

- No, pero debe ser importante si tanto se esperaron para obtenerla, ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunta al notar que se alejaban de los territorios de Hoenn

- Con alguien de confianza que espero, nos pueda indicar la respuesta a este acertijo, con Dragonai no tardaremos más de una hora, descuida, no esta muy lejos 

(N/A: ya se que esto lo han de saber pero igual lo voy a poner) Lance era líder de la Four elite, uno de los pocos con el titulo de maestro Pokémon, pero la mayor parte de su tiempo estaba a cargo de desbaratar los planes de algunas organizaciones que trabajaban de manera ilegal y buscaba que las leyes que protegen a los Pokémons fueran cumplidas, no era la primera vez que hacia trabajos arriesgados, ni la ultima, con el paso del tiempo había hecho una gran red de espías, encargados de notificarle cualquier hecho sospechoso, es ahí donde entra Steven

El padre del muchacho tenia una suntuosa fortuna, la cual no le interesaba a su hijo cuya pasión era encontrar piedras raras y excabar en la profundidades de las cuevas, las cuales llegaba a conocer junto con los Pokémon que habitaban en ellas mucho mejor que a él mismo, en una de sus excavaciones se topo con unas viejas ruinas, y en ellas encontró una de las piedras más raras que había visto, era brillante de color verde esmeralda, tenia la forma de una pirámide, era pequeña, como la palma de una mano, y con símbolos muy extraños, lo único que se pudo identificar es que en una cara tenia el símbolo de un sol, en la otra la luna, y en la ultima la de una estrella, no sabían que función tenia, pero el equipo Magma parecía saber, por que de inmediato buscaron robarla, al igual que el equipo Aqua, Steven logra robarse la piedra, y contactar con Lance, y por eso actualmente estaban como estaban

Liza aun trataba de descubrir que era lo que había salido mal, a pesar de ser muy de madrugada no había dormido en toda la noche, alguien les había saboteado y tenia que saber quien, si tan solo tuviera alguna pista

La posición de los Pokémons no avanzaba mucho, parecía que el daño seria permanente, no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría si esa cosa seguía reuniendo más fuerza, a este paso ninguna maquina podría detenerlo, tal vez ni el mismo Ho-Oh, junto con todo su grupo de legendarios, muchos caerán, si no se detenía ahora se armaría un gran desorden natural

Al pensar de esa manera cualquiera le preguntaría, ¿Por qué entonces crear un Pokémon tan peligroso? Bueno, no se espero que tuviera esa habilidad hasta que fue muy tarde, y ahora que esta libre es prácticamente incontrolable

Y lo peor, es que no sabia donde estaba su jefe, pero según supo él estaba particularmente interesado en unas ruinas Unoxs, no tenia idea de que planeaba hacer o como se arreglaría el problema, pero les faltaba tiempo, y domino aun no se comunicaba con ella, ¿Seguiría con vida? ¿o desertaría? No tenia idea

Aun adolorida decidió levantarse, lo primero que hizo es realizar un examen de donde se encontraba, noto con desagrado que su ropa había sido substraída y cambiada por un fino camisón de tela blanca que resaltaba su figura, la cual mira con algo de desagrado, a pesar de su ejercicio y todas sus actividades su cuerpo distaba de ser perfecto, no es que fuera gorda o deforme pero tampoco poseía una belleza escultural

Pero vasta de pensar en eso, tenia que encontrar la manera de arreglar la situación en la que alguien la había metido, como quisiera saber quien era ese alguien, lo mejor seria comunicarse primero con Liza, ella tal vez le ayudara, el objetivo principal, capturar a Omega, sin importar como

Noto que no seria tan fácil como había pensado cuando su pie se negaba a soportar su peso, logrando caer de nuevo abriendo más la herida que tenia en el costado, ahora el camisón blanco se había manchado con un ligero tinte rojo canecí, maldijo en silencio y se vuelve a levantar, no tenia tiempo que perder en ese lugar

Ese camisón no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero al buscar lo único que halló fue unas batas, todas blancas, que horror, para su suerte había una que era rojo oscuro casi olvidada en ese closet, no perdió mucho tiempo e inicio su recorrido, tenia que encontrar sus cosas y pronto

Noto que la casa era muy grande, se sentía el aroma de Pokémons hasta en las paredes, al dueño debían de encantarle, llega a lo que es el vestíbulo, todo estaba oscuro y no había nadie, el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta la hizo detenerse en su avance, se escondió con rapidez

- Buenas noches – saluda el ayudante del profesor al abrir la puerta – o mejor dicho buenos días – ya eran las cuatro de la mañana y el sol saldría pronto

- Disculpe que vengamos a esta hora, buscamos al profesor Oak

- El no se encuentra

Domino reconoció de inmediato la voz, ¿Cómo no lo iba a reconocer? Ese individuo les había hecho la vida imposible, con su gran fanatismo a los Pokémon había desarrollado el habito de desmantelar varias de sus bases ilegales, aunque solo el 35% del total del Team Rocket trabajaba de manera ilegal, y eso era bastante considerando el tamaño total de la organización

Ellos entraron a la sala, y Tracy les dijo algo para retirarse por un momento, tal vez hubiera buscado escabullirse sin ser vista de no ser por que su vista se topo con la Másterball, tan cerca, y tan lejos, se maldijo interiormente, rogando por que se retiraran para poder tomarla sin ser vista, pero la suerte no estaba con ella

- Un Másterball – se fija Steven tomándola – nunca había visto una, es increíble, se dice que solo hay tres en el mundo

- El profesor Oak debe estarla investigando – dice restando importancia, mientras examinaba la esfera

La agente miraba todo como una fiera viendo un depredador cerca de sus cachorros, casi gruñendo, haciéndola olvidar cualquier dolor o impotencia, se movió con cuidado para quedar debajo de un sillón, hubiera resultado de no ser por que una escoba mal puesta se callo en ese momento

- ¿Qué fue eso? – el líder de la Four Elite se puso inmediatamente en alerta, aun sosteniendo la esfera en sus manos

Busca la causa del ruido, ella viéndose descubierta olvida cualquier sutileza, saliendo de su escondite, los ojos de ambos se interceptaron, reconociéndose de inmediato como dos enemigos, pues eso eran, políticas, ideas, y acciones diferentes, pero no era una rivalidad, si no una verdadera enemistad

A pesar de estar en desventaja, la agente especial del Team Rocket no se dejaría amedrentar, así que lo miro con altivez, mientras calibraba sus opciones

- Será mejor que me la devuelvas – dice señalando la pokebola

- Seguro es robada, ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto volviéndose a Tracy, quien iba entrando – ella es un agente clave del Team Rocket, no entiendo como puedes estar en este lugar

- Siempre hablando a la ligera – se burla la chica – la verdad no se ni me interesa, será mejor que me la des si sabes lo que te conviene – coge lo primero que encuentra como arma

- ¿Y dejar que la robes? No me intimidas

- ¿Piensas defenderte con solo una escoba? – le pregunto Tracy con duda – no creo que sea muy conveniente

- No se confíen – les advierte Lance – la he visto hacer peores cosas con menos

- Nadie podrá detenerme mientras me mantenga en pie – la chica se coloca en posición lista para atacar como tratando de demostrar su punto

- Se puede saber que es todo este alboroto – se queja una chica somnolienta – ¿Qué en este lugar no se puede dormir? – en eso se fija en la chica – Valla, hasta que por fin te levantas, ya empezabas a parecer cadáver, por cierto, deberías cuidar más tu físico, tienes varios kilos de más, y dios, tu cabello es un desastre, Como puedes andar con esas fachas? pero me imagino que no sabes ser femenina

- Que – se horroriza la chica para verse – no es verdad – grave error

Lance la acorrala y la derriba en el suelo, le hubiera gustado contraatacar pero las heridas se lo impidieron, da un gemido mezclado entre dolor y rabia al notar como estaba completamente a su merced

- ¿Qué se supone que hacen? – pregunta Ash casi asombrado ante la escena – acaso es una pijamada y no me invitaron – luego se fija más en los participantes - ¿Lance? ¿Steven? – nota a los recién llegados - ¿Qué hacer aquí? Ya se, todavía estoy durmiendo y esto es un sueño

- Pika – pikachu se sube al hombro de su entrenador, haciendo una expresión negativa

- ¿Qué tan entupido se puede ser? – se burla Domino desde el suelo

- ¿Tú eres Lance? – se asombra Gissell – con razón me parecías conocido, no puedo creer que el líder de la Four Elite esta delante de mi, un verdadero maestro Pokémon, y yo con estas ropas – se queja viendo su ropa de dormir

- Creo que he llegado a tontolandia – se queja la agente mientras se acomoda en el suelo con un suspiro resignado – "no puedo creer que este en este lugar, capturada en medio de estos idiotas" – piensa la chica con frustración

- Hey, no me parece que una persona con tan mal gusto tenga derecho a quejarse de mi comportamiento

- ¿Yo? ¿mal gusto? – este comentario le enoja, es que nadie se había atrevido a decirle algo como eso - Al menos se hacer más cosas que ver el estado de mis uñas, niña mimada

- Alguien me podría explicar que esta sucediendo – exigió Lance

- Si, esa seria una gran idea – contesta Domino con sarcasmo – y ahora por favor, podrías dejarme levantar, no es que me queje, el piso duro esta bien pero esta tan helado que pegare una pulmonía 

Por un momento todos se miran, parecía ser que esta iba a ser una muy larga explicación, para todos

Al final, después de muchas quejas, todos llegan a un acuerdo, y todos se quedan en la casa del pobre profesor que ni cuenta se había dado, ya que por la fuerte tormenta no seria bueno salir, en vista de los particulares hechos y, de que seria imposible quitarle a la rubia alguna de sus cosas, lo más correcto es que se quedara hasta que este recuperada, claro que llamar a la policía les paso por la mente pero un "No se para que confían en esos inútiles, al fin y al cabo nosotros siempre nos escapamos" les hizo pensar que al final lo único que provocarían seria un revuelo,  dejaron las cosas como estaban

Ya cansados, Ash intenta ayudar a la chica a regresar a la habitación pero la muchacha rechaza el gesto de un manotazo para verla con ojos altivos

- No necesito de su compasión – por un momento el joven entrenador no sabe que contestar, era la primera vez que se topaba con alguien tan necea

- No es compasión, solo digamos que es lo correcto, y en lo personal tengo sueño así que no repliques tanto

Sin darle tiempo la ayudo a levantarse, entre el y Tracy la llevaron a la habitación sin escuchar las protestas de la chica, la cual mejor se callo decidiendo no tentar a su suerte, además, realmente se sentía cansada, durmiéndose incluso antes de llegar a la habitación, pikachu los seguía de cerca con cara de sueño

- Parece que las heridas se volvieron a abrir – opina Tracy una vez que la joven se encontraba durmiendo en la habitación – es una chica difícil, pero Lance tiene razón, no podemos dejarla sin vigilancia

- Pika – afirma el pikachu en confirmación a las palabras

- Si – bosteza el joven - tu ve a dormir, yo la traje y es mi responsabilidad

- ¿Estas seguro? Parece que estas más dormido que despierto

- La verdad no, así que mejor vete antes de que me arrepienta – se ríe, para luego poner un gesto más serio – no te preocupes 

- Yo puedo hacerlo, no es necesario

- No seria justo, yo soy el que siempre se mete donde no lo llaman 

- Pikachu pi pika – le recrimina el Pokémon en acuerdo

- Tu no ayudes pikachu – se queja Ash – luego parece quedarse pensativo

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada, solo pensaba en las veces que me he quedado cuidando Pokémons, es la primera vez que cuido a una persona, y me doy cuenta que no tengo idea de que hacer, de alguna manera era más fácil con los Pokémons

- Pika pika pikachu – le anima el Pokémon

- Si, tienes razón pikachu, mejor será tomarlo con calma

- Nos vemos en la mañana 

- Hasta la mañana 

El Pokémon se duerme cerca de los pies de la joven, la cual parecía tener un sueño extremadamente ligero, y respiraba suavemente, demásiado, pero aparte de eso no había nada que demostraba que estaba dormida, parecía que solo tenía los ojos cerrados

- No se ve tan mala de esa manera – suspira, esa podía ser una larga noche

Se habían perdido, eso los tres lo sabían, eso no era novedad para el Team Rocket, lo raro era viajar tanto en circulo

- Ya estoy cansado 

- Yo también – se queja Meowth 

- No hemos encontrado nada en días – se queja también Jessy, en eso se fija hacia delante – miren, un camino fuera del bosque

- ¿En serio? ¿No será un espejismo? – pregunta el Pokémon con aburrimiento

- A mi se me hace que empiezo a alucinar – murmura James

- No sean bobos y avancen, esta puede ser nuestra salvación para salir de este bosque, al menos no nos hemos topado con ningún suceso extraño

- Si, oigan, ¿Este camino no se les hace conocido? – pregunta el Pokémon

James lo reconoció al instante, y se le helo la sangre, no otra vez, ¿Cómo se había descuidado tanto para hacercarse de nuevo a esos caminos

- Si, ahora que lo mencionas me parece que si – confirma la chica

- Yo creo que mejor regresamos al bosque – se da media vuelta pero Jessy le detiene

- Claro que no, ¿Y volvernos a perder? Ya me canse de ver los mismos árboles, veamos que hay por aqu

Un letrero llama la atención de la chica, la cual se acerca ignorando las quejas y propuestas de su compañero, claro, ya sabia donde estaban, ese era el mismo cartel de búsqueda, y si era así, entonces las probabilidades de que, oh oh

- Mira James, es tu retrato – dijo el Pokémon, Ambos trataron de callarlo pero fue muy tarde

No bien termino de decirlo una limosina se paro delante de ellos, y a una velocidad asombrosa amablemente los invitaron a subir, ósea, los amarraron, amordazaron y tiraron al auto, para partir rumbo a una mansión la cual James no quería volver

Aquel pikachu intenta ayudarla, pero ella lo aleja de inmediato en un gesto casi automático, como si le diera temor o asco su cercanía

- Pika –pregunta extrañado el Pokémon mientras levanta más una de sus orejitas de manera de incomprensión

- Pikachu solo quiere ayudar – trato de excusar Ash, aunque no le gustaba la actitud de la chica 

- No me importa, no quiero cerca ese animal

- ¿No te agradan los Pokémon? – pregunto extrañado, sobre todo por que la había visto sostener un Nidoqueen en el monte Kena, claro que no podía mencionar ese detalle – creí que a todos los miembros del Team Rocket les daban Pokémons – se le ocurrió decir

- A mi no me interesan – exclama con una mirada de desprecio, era verdad, no agarraba uno a no ser que fuera necesario, y menos uno mayor, un bebe pasaba todavía – yo tengo mis métodos que son bastante más efectivos, para mi los Pokémon solo son herramientas para alcanzar un medio

- Eso no es verdad – defiende con enojo – ellos son criaturas nobles que merecen nuestra amistad y cariño

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo cursi que suena? Amista y cariño – repite mofándose con saña, recordando haber oído una frase similar hace años, un recuerdo que le traía dolor 

- Mejor nos vamos Pikachu, a veces dormir ayuda a aclarar las ideas – exclama Ash llevándose a su tan preciado Pokémon, pero este en lugar de enfadarse se entristeció, podía sentir un fuerte resentimiento en el interior de esa joven, que para él eran tan claras como la luz de mediodía 

Su Pokémon se fue a jugar con sus viejos compañeros, y todos parecían haber tenido que salir, solo estaban él y la joven con la cual evidentemente no deseaba hablar, entonces una idea le paso por la mente, se pregunto si había algún registro de su madre en la computadora, o si el profesor Oak sabría algo de ella, o de su padre, por el momento era obvio que no iba a poder ir a su casa a conseguirlas, no con el problema de Domino, parecía que la agente del team Rocket quería lograr a toda costa probar la paciencia de quienes le rodeaban

Pero no quería pensar en esa terca, ya vería que hacer, por el momento lo único que realmente quería era poder encontrar algún registro sobre su madre, o sobre él, estaba en el laboratorio del profesor, y estaba solo, no creía que a él le importara, solo esperaba que sus habilidades en computación hubieran mejorado algo

Después de un rato se sentía frustrado, aunque no era del todo su culpa no encontrar nada, solo estaban los registros de todos los Pokémon que poseía el profesor, pronto le dio curiosidad y se olvido por completo de que era lo que buscaba, pronto se enfrasco en un la historia de los Pokémons de Gary y los propios, noto con algo de envidia que su rival - si, a pesar de que el otro deseaba ser un investigador siempre serian rivales, no se podrían ver de otro modo, se traía desde la infancia – tenia una muy buena cantidad de Pokémon, muchos más que él

En su registro aparecía el historial de cada uno de sus Pokémon, incluso los que solo tubo por corto tiempo como Lapras, hasta los que a tenido por mucho, como Pikachu, había un video de su primer Pokémon, ¿Qué tendrá? Considerando que su Pokémon no estaba podía verlo con total confianza

Al inicio del video sale un pequeño huevo, no sabia que el profesor Oak tenía a Pikachu desde que era un huevo, aunque nunca se pregunto como lo obtuvo realmente, solo sabía que era el único que le quedaba

"Hoy a sucedido un hecho inexplicable" – anuncia la voz del profesor – "Este huevo me fue entregado por la Arqueóloga Delia Ketchum hace más de nueve años, el huevo en cuestión pertenece a una pareja de pikachus, y aparentemente se encontraba en una fase de hibernación desde hace más de diez años, y hoy repentinamente, a empezado a responder, si mis cálculos son correctos el Pokémon nacerá tres días antes de la próxima luna llena, todavía no descubro cuales son las causas que produjeron este evento, tanto su hibernación como su repentino despertar"

¿Diez años? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Un huevo podía hacer eso? ¿Por qué? Otra vez esa odiada sensación de ignorancia, no es que era de vida o muerte que le dijeran cuando se lo dieron pero se sentía repentinamente culpable de saber que no solo no sabia casi nada de su madre, si no que tampoco del pasado de su propio Pikachu, a quien considera su mejor amigo, debió ser un pichu antes de ser un pikachu, pero tampoco se pregunto jamás como evoluciono

Luego aparece otro video, en el hay un pichu, el cual parecía algo temperamental, encerrado en lo que parece un campo de energía

"El pokémon nació dos días antes de la luna llena, todos los exámenes indican que a pesar de su extraño nacimiento, es un Pokémon cien por ciento normal, aunque su temperamento un más difícil que la mayoría de los pichu, lo único diferente es su nivel, parece estar listo para evolucionar, en cualquier momento se podría convertir en un pikachu, hasta ahora el Pokémon a rechazado todas las pokebolas, y su tendencia a electrocutar todo su entorno hace imposible dejarlo en libertad, solo me queda la opción de usar la pokebola especial" 

El siguiente video sale una pokebola normal, con la excepción que estaba atravesada por un rayo, la misma que Ash había visto hace casi cinco años

"El pichu a logrado su evolución y se a convertido en un Pikachu esta misma noche de luna llena, y me pregunto si esta tendrá alguna relación, hay Pokémon que se rigen por la luna pero nunca había escuchado el caso con un tipo eléctrico, he realizado varias pruebas y todas indican que es un Pikachu ordinario"

Ash mira la fecha casi con incredulidad, ese ultimo video era de la noche anterior a partir de pueblo paleta, es verdad, luna llena, Gary le había mencionado que esa noche el se había quedado observando la luna, y al día siguiente ambos habían partido, cuatro entrenadores partieron ese día de pueblo paleta

No había nada más, y ya tenía demasiado que pensar como para buscar, había buscado respuestas, y solo salía con más preguntas, ¿Habrá sido simplemente una casualidad?

Los llevaron a la mansión a presencia del monstruo de las pesadillas de James desde que era niño, por que ese monstruo tenia un nombre, era real, y su nombre era Jessybell (¿se escribe así? No se, pero mientras no este segura lo haré así)

Pese su situación, de estar casi encadenado a la silla junto con sus dos compañeros, no pudo evitar fijarse que la mansión estaba toda decorada de negro como si se hubiera llevado a cabo un funeral en ella, la misma Jessybell estaba completamente vestida de negro, con el sombrero negro y un leve levo cubriéndole los ojos

- Oh Cariño, a pasado tanto tiempo – dice mientras abraza a la pobre victima que no se podía mover

- No el suficiente – murmuran Jessy y James a la vez

- Tu presencia es como una luz que ilumina mis días de soledad, en estos días mi corazón se a llenado de tanta congoja

- A pues que pena – murmura Jessy mordazmente - ¿Se puede saber que estas tramando? – pregunto, notando que su compañero no parecía tener valor de hacerlo

- O si, lo lamento, supongo que has de ignorarlo, James, cariño, lamento ser la portadora de tan desagradables noticias pero tus nobles padres – se limpia las lagrimás con el pañuelo haciendo un gesto dramático – han partido a mejor vida – se hecha a llorar

Los tres del Team Rocket quedan por un momento como piedras, por un momento solo se escuchaba el llanto exagerado de la chica, antes de que los tres rompieran en carcajadas, tal vez James hubiera huido y no le hubiera parecido tan graciosa la situación de no haber estado atado a la silla y sin posibilidad de escape, al menos no lo había paralizado como en el pasado

- ¿De que se ríen? – se queja Jessybell – y si se ríen, háganlo de la manera adecuada, esa manera es muy vulgar

- Lo siento – obviamente demostraba que no lo sentía - ¿Y esta vez de que murieron mis honorables padres? ¿cáncer? ¿Pulmonía triple combinado con infección gastro intestinal? No, ya se, el clásico, les callo un avión mientras manejaban la limusina – la chica ignoro el sarcasmo en la voz de su "prometido"

- Una tormento hundió el yate en que viajaban – contesto aquella con pena – fue tan rápido, una tragedia

- Huy, esa es buena – opina el Pokémon – aunque le falto originalidad, yo boto por la pulmonía

- Si, además, ¿Dónde están los ataúdes? – pregunta Jessy - ¿O es que esta vez se les olvidaron? Claro que el resto de la decoración es perfecta

- ¿Acaso se están burlando de mí? – se queja la mujer con odio

- ¿Nosotros? Jamás, ¿Cómo crees? - se burla Jessy – es que la noticia nos a realmente impactado, el pobre James no sabe como tomar la noticia y por eso ríe como desquiciado

Los tres rompen a carcajadas, claro que su comportamiento tenia sus razones, para estas alturas ambos miembros sabían que la bromita de la muerte la llevaban haciendo como cinco veces, era por eso que James no había caído a pesar de que incluso habían hecho todo un escenario, y claro se los contó después de salir de la mansión

Claro que James todavía seguía sintiendo ese terror hacia la prometida que le escogieron sus padres, pero viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, la situación tenía su lado de comedia

- Veo que sois unos incrédulos, esta bien, los conduciré a donde están enterrados

La chica ordena que los suelten y hace una señal para que le sigan, pero el chico no parecía muy interesado en hacerle caso

- ¿Y que hacemos? – pregunta el Pokémon

- Yo voto por que nos larguemos – opina James, pensando en que esta era capaz de arrastrarlo hasta una capilla – a mi todo esto me da mala espina

- Yo opino que nos quedemos, a ver hasta donde llegan con todo el teatro

- Claro, como no eres la perjudicada – se queda el chico – si tienen tanta curiosidad pues ahí se ven – intenta huir pero jessy le detiene

- A donde se supone que vas cobarde

- Pues a hacerme humo, ¿Qué más? No tengo ganas de caer en una trampa, ya mucho con caer en la que nosotros mismos hacemos

- Ya deja de recordar cosas desagradables y andando, en cuanto antes terminemos con esta comedia más rápido nos marchamos, y quien sabe, quizás sacamos algo de provecho – la chica arrastra a su compañero por la salida mientras este suspira en resignación

- Yo tengo mis dudas – murmura muy bajo mientras iba siendo arrastrado - pero cuando se trata de mandar jessy es peor que jessabell, que ironía de la vida, me escapo de una para encontrarme con otra igualita

- ¿Qué has dicho? 

- Nada

- Más te vale

***********************:****************  
  


"Esta es una alerta de seguridad, varias personas han reportado casos de una luz extraña, que aparece y desaparece con una velocidad sorprendente, la cual parece paralizar o bloquear las habilidades especiales de los Pokémon que están cerca de ella de modo indefinido, este fenómeno se ha repetido en varias partes del mundo"

"Se cree que puede ser un virus, o una nueva especie de Pokémon no conocido, se especulan diversas teorías pero aun no se a encontrado nada que sea definitivo"

Domino escuchaba con atención, tal como temía Omega se estaba saliendo de control, a este ritmo no habría nada que lo detuviera, ni maquina ni Pokémon capaz de hacerlo 

- Ese fenómeno, ¿tu sabes algo verdad? – le pregunta Ash de manera acusadora – tu forma de actuar cuando escuchaste la noticia te delato – no era del todo cierto, pero no necesitaba pruebas para imaginar que ella sabia algo - ahora dime, ¿qué se trae entre manos el Team Rocket?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré? No soy una agente especial por ser habladora – exclama con aire ofendido – No te pedí que me ayudaras de cualquier modo, no te debo nada – exclama dándole la espalda

Esa respuesta dejo enojado al joven, podía ser despistado por cualquier cosa, pero los pokémon eran un asunto diferente, además, el recuerdo de Duplica le oprimía el corazón, pero comprendió que de ese modo jamás le sacaría la verdad, ella era un agente especial, no era lo mismo que Jessy y James, no era el mismo caso, la chica amaba tanto a su organización como el amaba a sus pokémon, pero eso no le quito el enojo, y dando un portazo salió de la habitación, para dirigirse a donde se encontraban sus Pokémons, estar en su compañía será algo agradable, además Pikachu se había quedado con ellos, no le agradaba mucho la compañía de la chica, y no podía culparlo

Lance apaga las noticias, el pánico estaba empezando a propagarse, no se sabia nada de esa rara "epidemia" y aunque no habían muchos con ese problema, la noticia se a esparcido tanto que los entrenadores están asustados, incluso algunos gimnasios preferían cerrar, esto no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, tenia que saber que estaba pasando, y eso podía saberlo de dos lugares, o ir directamente al instituto Pokémon donde estaba el profesor Oak, y que de momento solo Ash conocía la ubicación exacta, o bien podría exprimirle la información a Tulipán negro, pero sabia que ella no hablaría ni aunque la torturaran, cosa que no podría hacer

- Lo mejor será ir al instituto – sugiere Lance a su compañero – así también  investigamos sobre la piedra, y que es lo que desean

- Me parece bien – contesta el otro – Según Ash ahí se reúnen los mejores científicos, será lo mejor

- Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa – susurra decaído – el Team Rocket tiene agentes trabajando en todas partes, si hay demasiados, no seria raro que no todos sean de fiar, además esta la expansión del Team Aqua y Magna que son peligrosos también, habrá que tener los ojos bien abiertos

Por un momento reina el silencio, ninguno parecía tener mucho interés en conversar, Gissell decide hablar para romper el hielo

- Ash parece que conoce a mucha gente – habla Gissell, tratando de entablar conversación con los apuestos jóvenes – disculpen si me entrometo pero, ¿Dónde lo conocieron?

- Yo en Johto – le responde el maestro Pokémon – fue por casualidad, y solo esa vez, pero alguien como él es bien difícil de olvidar, estoy seguro que llegara a ser grande algún día

- Si, tienes razón – recuerda Steven – yo lo conocí en Hoenn, el y sus amigos se perdieron en la cueva en la que yo estaba, todavía no me explico como se armo tanto revuelo, pero me pareció alguien agradable, y gracias a ellos halle más rápido la piedra que buscaba, ¿Y tu?

- En el Tekpokemon

- He escuchado de él – trata de recordar Steven – es un instituto para aprender a ser entrenadores

- Si, el problema es que se especializan en la teoría – continua Lance – he oído que su plan de estudio es muy bueno

- Si – le responde Gissell algo decaída – pero como a dicho, solo se especializa en teoría, y en simulación, pero Ash me demostró que no todo se puede aprender de los libros

- Eres muy simpática – comenta Steven 

- Claro que lo soy, ¿Qué creías? Solo por ser extremadamente hermosa he inteligente no quiere decir que no pueda ser agradable

- Bueno, con Tulipán no parecías muy amable

- Es diferente, además es mi competencia, no puedo tolerar que se crea más hermosa que yo, hay que empezar a atacar desde el primer momento – dice en broma – pero hablando en serio, simplemente me pareció una buena manera de distraerla, la situación no parecía muy buena cuando entre, y ya estaba enterada desde antes que no tenia muy buenas referencias

- Tienes razón, eres inteligente y además observadora – la halaga Steven de manera divertida, la pequeña era en cierta forma adorable, como una hermana menor o algo por el estilo

Lance no participaba mucho en la conversación, tenia demasiado en mente, y muchos asuntos que atender, su tiempo siempre era limitado, y se sentía a la deriva, definitivamente tenia que buscar la mejor manera de partir, con Dragonai llegaría rápido, pero no quería arriesgar a ninguno de sus Pokémons, entonces, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Dejarlos todos? Eso no parecía muy coherente tampoco, y lo peor es que los ataques eran alrededor de esa zona

Algo era definitivo, no podía arriesgar a su Pokémon

- ¿Pero miren quien nos brinda el honor de su presencia? – se burla Zapdos, al ver a los dos perros legendarios, Entei y Raikou, desde los aires – desde aquí parecen tan insignificantes

El Pokémon eléctrico le hubiera gustado decir algo hiriente, pero Entei lo detiene

- No vale la pena pelearnos en cada momento, ya deberían de saberlo – trata de razonar – creo que estamos aquí por la misma razón, ya que no es muy usual que ustedes pajaritos vuelen por estas zonas, ¿Dónde esta Moltres?

- Se a quedado con Lugia – habla Articuno diplomáticamente mientras desciende con un aterrizaje perfecto – prefirió esperar la opinión de alguien más sabio, nosotros nos adelantamos, ¿Dónde esta Suicune? ¿Otra vez perdido? – pregunta con saña – deberías de controlar mejor a tus hermanos

Desde hace años estaban en proceso de tratar de comportarse razonablemente, obviamente todavía tenían que ajustar algunos detalles, pero estaban mejorando

- Nosotros no andamos detrás uno del otro esperando el momento de quitar territorio – le contesta Raikou, en el mismo tono mordaz

- Saben que hace lo que desea – contesta Entei – es libre y sabe cuidarse bien, ¿Han averiguado algo o solo se han dedicado a pasear a la vista de los humanos?

- No sabemos ni hemos hecho más que ustedes – contesta Articuno en el mismo tono – se han presentado varios disturbios, pero ninguno tan grande como el de ayer, un equilibrio de fuerzas se ha roto y no me agrada

- A nosotros tampoco, pero sea lo que sea, viene hacia nosotros 

Ante la afirmación de  la reencarnación del volcán, todos se ponen en guardia, es verdad, algo se aproximaba y venia a gran velocidad, no tenían idea de que era, pero pronto lo averiguarían

- Y el testamento indica muy claramente que para heredar tienes que casarte conmigo – indica Jessybell, James no parecía muy interesado pero Jessy y Meowth miraban con interés el documento

- Pero aquí dice que si te buscas a alguien que consideres de más categoría – ya que su hijo carecía de la total elegancia y refinamiento – continuaba pero eso Jessy decidió omitirlo, no por respeto si a su compañero le había dicho de todo a lo largo del tiempo, si no que James siempre tubo respeto por sus padres, aunque estos siempre le hayan considerado prácticamente indigno del apellido, eso debía doler aunque no lo admitiera – podrás casarte y James recibirá toda la herencia

- Si, eso es por que mi familia es muy rica y de gran abolengo, no necesito del dinero de la persona con quien me case con tal de que sea un aristócrata, a nuestras familias solo les interesaba conservar el titulo de nobleza

- ¿De que habla esta chiva? – pregunta el Pokémon - ¿Qué tienen de interesantes los títulos?

- Se ve que carecen de mucha cultura para preguntar algo así – se jacta – nosotros, mi familia y la de mi prometido, poseemos títulos de condes 

- ¿Entonces James es un conde? – pregunta el Pokémon, en realidad la imagen de su compañero como alguien de nobleza no le llegaba, trato de imaginarlo pero el solo pensamiento era irrisorio 

- Cuando reclame su herencia – explica Jessybell con arrogancia, tratando de mostrar aire tranquilo, aunque por dentro sea otra cosa

Jessybell estaba que hervía de rabia, ¿Por qué su "prometido" no le creía" había hecho de todo, incluso le había llevado al cementerio, pero sigua sin creerle, se ve que tantas mentiras le habían hecho bastante incrédulo

Pero no era eso lo que la tenia molesta, era tener que soportar a los otros dos sin la menor pizca de clase que le acompañaban, y sobre todo esa chica, ¿Qué le miraba? ¿Por qué tenia tanta confianza en esa y en ella no? No se necesitaba ser genio para saber que un lazo muy fuerte los unía, y ella se encargaría de romperlo

¿Y como podían ser tan parecidas? Hasta sus nombres eran parecidos, y James le tenia mucha más confianza a la "sin clase" mmnn… después buscaría un buen apodo, nada vulgar, no por la chica, si no por que alguien tan distinguida no podía rebajarse a decir ese tipo de palabras, ni siquiera pensarlas

Pero ahora tenía que jugar sus cartas, y bien jugadas, el destino le mandaba una buena oportunidad, había que aprovecharla, aunque para eso tuviera que aceptar la compañía, los voltea a ver, él parecía tan diferente, el mismo pero a la vez diferente, más, como decirlo, optimista, del tipo de persona que no importa lo que pase siempre trata de verlo de manera alegre, incluso había soportado su compañía, cuando antes huía con tan solo verla y hasta parecía feliz en esa pobre vida, no, tenia que alejarlo de esos, ellos eran quienes lo arrastraban en esa vida sin futuro y de crímenes, donde se mendigaba por la comida cuando podía tener con ella todo lo que quisiera

- Es un gran mausoleo – susurra Jessy al ver la casi mansión - ¿Es para dos personas o para la dinastía completa?

Jessy no se podía imaginar si la respuesta fuera la primera opción, al ver la casa de Growlithe era de ese tamaño, el familiar podría haber sido la imitación de las pirámides, en eso nota que James parecía triste

- ¿Qué ocurre? – la pregunta saco al chico de su meditación

- Nada, solo pensaba, nada importante

- A no, ahora me lo tienes que decir – se queja la chica – no puedes dejar a una chica con la curiosidad, ¿Qué te esta molestando? 

- Es que, mejor te lo cuento en otra ocasión – la chica iba a protestar pero él la miro con carita de borrego a medio morir

- Bien, pero será la ultima vez que me guardas secretos 

- Me rindo – se cansa Jessybell – dime que tengo que hacer para que me creas, solo por que hemos hecho este teatro desde que tenias seis años no quiere decir que pierdas la confianza en lo que digo

En primer lugar nunca le había tenido confianza – piensa el joven – desde que la chica había aparecido en su vida esta se había convertido en un infierno, hasta que logro escapar de sus garras, pero una duda lo asalto, ese teatro ya había llegado más lejos que los anteriores, había pasado demásiado tiempo, ¿Y si decía la verdad? No, imposible, nunca le creería, solo había un ser a quien si le creería, el único de esa casa que jamás le había mentido

- Growlithe, Si él asegura lo que has dicho entonces te creeré, de lo contrario nos vemos manita

- Esa no es la manera correcta de expresarse 

- Pues te acostumbras chava o nos dejas de molestar – replica el Pokémon – aunque tengo hambre, ¿No podríamos comer primero? – ella ignoro por completo al Pokémon 

- ¿Creerás primero en esa cosa que a mi?

- Parece manita que el chucho tiene más credibilidad – se ríe Jessy, la otra estaba que temblaba de rabia 

- Esta bien, lo traer

La chica se aleja para llamar a un mayordomo, desde luego que ella no iria personalmente por ese animal a quien tanto detestaba, y el sentimiento era reciproco, había hecho encerrar en su perrera, el Growlithe, ahora Arcanine, era una criatura a quien no tenia deseos de enfrentar 

- Valla James estas progresando – le felicita Jessy - ¿Ves que no había nada que temer? Quizás de seguir así nos den un banquete, deberíamos de quedarnos más tiempo – se solo pensarlo al chico se le erizaban los pelos, prefería morir de hambre

- Hey James – llama el Pokémon - ¿Y por que tiemblas?

- Es que ya me dio la chiripiorca

- Creo que tanto valor le a dañado el cerebro – se burla Meowth 

Ella espero, espero a que la echar, que la delatara a la policía, o tal vez que la envenenara, no, eso seria muy pronto, tal vez primero buscaría sacarle información de alguna manera, lo que fuera estaría mejor que esto, su fracaso, el trabajo de su vida perdido en un solo día, mucha gente apuesta y ella había perdido todo, Geovanni podría haberle perdonado no haber capturado al Pokémon, incluso tal vez la perdida de un escuadrón, pero nunca la perdida de las dos junto con todo el equipo, personal, y tiempo incluido, la mataría como había hecho con otros agentes que no habían cumplido

Tal vez suene chistoso, pero lo único que realmente le dolería más que todo lo demás junto, es verlo a los ojos  y que estos te miren como la peor escoria del mundo, él tiene esa habilidad para hacer sentir mal a una persona cuando esta le a fallado, y su rechazo seria algo que no podría soportar, por que era lo más parecido a un padre que ella había conocido, era el único que la había tolerado tal como era

- Te traje la comida – exclama Ash de manera amable entrando a la habitación, tan amable que dejo desconcertada a la chica por un momento

- No tengo hambre – habla su orgullo antes que su estomago 

- Tienes que comer, claro que si prefieres tener un bote de suero el resto de tus días es tu problema – exclama tratando de sonar ofendido, fracasando terriblemente

- Necesitas practicar tu sarcasmo – exclama ella con una media sonrisa, pero bastante sincera

- Sabes, tienes una hermosa sonrisa, deberías tratar de ser amable más a menudo – el comentario la congelo por un momento, no le gustaban las ordenes, pero menos le gustaban los halagos, tal vez por que casi todos eran falsos, pero este había sido dicho con tanta inocencia y amabilidad, en aquellos ojos no había rencor, envidia, lujuria, o deseo, era como un comentario que se le hace a un amigo, pero ella nunca había tenido ningún amigo, así que no sabia como reaccionar – además si no te recuperas no podrás seguir siendo una agente especial

Ni siquiera el joven sabia de donde había salido eso, por Dios, ella era un enemigo, un miembro de esa organización, no podía estarla animando para que continuara con esas fechorías, pero muy en el fondo, debía reconocer que sentía cierta pena y deseos de ayudarla, al parecer sus deseos de ayudar al prójimo se salían demasiado de su propio control

- Ya no soy agente especial – contesta con un hilo de voz, y tarde se dio cuenta de que no debió de haber dicho esas palabras, estaba revelando demasiado de si misma, y de su fracaso, el la mira con una expresión expectante 

- ¿Qué paso? 

- Falle

- Pero eso no fue tu culpa

- Cada agente es responsable de su unidad, la mía casi desapareció, perdí toda la maquinaria y el pokémon Omega se me escapo  - contesta más para ella que para él, Ash comprendió que en cierta forma buscaba desahogarse

- ¿Pokémon Omega?

- ¿Por qué me ayudas? – contesta ella – sabes quien soy, y con quien trabajo, no ganaras nada con esto ¿sabias? Por que lo haces

- Es lo que hubiera hecho por cualquier otra persona, si todos ayudáramos en lo que podemos este mundo seria mucho más pacifico

- Esa parece lección de preescolar- contesta en tono ofensivo

- En realidad eso me lo dijo mi madre cuando era pequeño – exclama con una sonrisa apenada – pero en aquel entonces yo le creí y sabes, creo que ella tenia razón

- Aun no contestas mi pregunta

- ¿Siempre necesitas una razón para ayudar? – exclama recordando que esa misma pregunta le había hecho Mewtwo 

- Yo siempre he creído que si – contesta con un suspiro suave, antes de tomar aire, por primera vez se sentía vencida, y no ante un arma o amenazas, si no a esa confianza, tan pura y transparente, solo una persona le había sonreído así, hace mucho tiempo, aquella que respeto como si fuera su padre – Omega es un pokémon creado genéticamente con los genes de varios pokémon poderosos, usando como base las técnicas que se utilizaron para crear a Mewtwo, usa poderes psíquicos, es poderoso, pero su mayor habilidad consiste en robarse los poderes de los otros pokémon, lo hace por que adquiero ADN del pokémon Antarus, que fue visto por ultima vez hace más de 15 años

- ¿Antarus? – exclama asombrado recordando de pronto todas las leyendas 

- Antarus es el pokémon más débil, o era, el pokémon más débil de los legendarios, pero su habilidad especial lo podría haber convertido en el más fuerte, parece que omega la esta aprovechando demásiado bien, robara poderes hasta que no quede ningún pokémon y entonces, no tengo idea que har

De pronto todas las piezas encajaban en su lugar en la mente de Ash, era tan fácil el misterio, y al mismo tiempo tan difícil, por que detener a ese pokémon y razonar con el, no seria nada fácil

- ¿Por qué me has dicho todo esto? – pregunta el joven intrigado

- Ni yo lo se, pero ya no creo que importe, de todos modos te necesito

- ¿Cómo?  
  


- Ocupo que alguien me ayude a llegar hasta el laboratorio cerca de meseta añil, tengo un conocido que puede ayudarme,  necesito detener a Omega como sea

- Entonces cuenta conmigo

- Será peligro

- Me las arreglare, pero tu no pareces bien – ella voltea a ver su pierna lastimada y la herida en su pecho 

- Me las arreglare – le contesta de la misma manera

El antiguo Growlithe, ahora Arcanine, se lanza con alegría sobre su dueño, no importaban los años o la distancia, aun se sentía unido a él y lo estaría por siempre, si se había quedado fue solo por que su amo le había pedido cuidar de sus padre, pero esa tarea ya no podía cumplirla

- Mira que grade estas. Y te sigue oliendo la boca necesitar pastillas de menta – observa mientras lo acaricia – pero que importa, me alegro de verte, ¿Te han tratado bien?

Hace una señal afirmativa, a pesar de estar encerrado, la comida era buena y el sitio espacioso, de pronto su antiguo compañero de juegos se puso serio, esto no le daba buena espina al chico, lo normal seria terminar ya con la charada, pero el que le hayan traído a Arcanine no era, en definitiva buena señal

- Y dime compañero, ¿Cómo han estado mis padres? – pregunta con una sonrisa, el Pokémon agacha la cabeza con gesto triste

Es verdad que, a pesar de todo, los había apreciado, pero lo que más le dolía era haber fallado, ¿No se había quedado para cuidarlos? ¿No era ese error una falta irreparable? Al Pokémon poco le importaban las circunstancias y de que no hubiera podido hacer nada, solo sabia que había tenido un deber y lo había fallado

- Ya compañero, no me asustes, ¿Ellos están bien verdad? ¿No me digas que ahora hasta a ti te han engañado? – pregunta con un animo claramente disfrazado, el Pokémon niega, no podían haberlo engañado

Esta vez, la pareja que acostumbraba fingir su muerte ante su familia o conocidos, realmente había muerto, y lo más chistoso, casi nadie había asistido al funeral, y los pocos que fueron estaban seguros de que verían a la pareja dentro de unos días, pero la realidad era muy diferente

Una fuerte lucha se llevaba a cabo, y aunque eran cuatro contra uno este no parecía tener mayor problema, era muy rápido, y evadía bien, lo que más indignaba a los Pokémon era su expresión de prepotencia, los miraba como simples escorias

- ¿Es lo mejor que tienen? – se burla – debo reconocer que fue divertido, pero es hora de terminar

Una extraña luz los envuelve, segando a los presentes, Zapdos y Articuno caen pesadamente a tierra incapaces de sostenerse más tiempo en el cielo

Una vez que el brillo hubo terminado, solo les queda esa gran sensación de debilidad, apenas podían mantenerse en pie, y las aves no podían alzar el vuelo, estaban completamente desorientados

Jessy se maldecía el haberse quedado, ojos que no ven corazón que no siente dice el refrán, era mejor de esa manera, que saber la verdad, y ella no sabia que decir, o que hacer

Es que, ¿Qué le dices a tu compañero cuando pasa algo como esto? No era una persona de palabras fáciles, y aunque no le gustaba reconocerlo, ya que no le gustaba reconocer que tenia defectos, desconocía el concepto de sutileza, la vida de ellos era como un circo, siempre con trucos y lugares nuevos, o una montaña rusa, subir y bajar, aunque más bajar que otra cosa, pero siempre diversión,  esta situación era sin embargo diferente

Recordó su propia familia, sus padres habían muerto cuando era pequeña, su pasado no era algo agradable de recordar, a veces tenia pesadillas con el fuego pero estas eran muy lejanas como el recuerdo de otra vida, tal vez lo mejor seria hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada

Jessy busca a James con la mirada, lo haya sentado en los jardines junto al Pokémon que lo acompaño en su infancia, parecía triste, pensativo, no podía culparlo, ella había perdido a tantas personas desde que era una niña, James y Meowth eran lo único que había sido verdaderamente constante en su vida, pero atrás, había perdido tanto

- James, se que no soy buena para esto, pero lo lamento – dice derrotada, ella no era una persona sentimental, a pesar de lo mucho que alegaba serlo – si de algo sirve, te entiendo

James noto el esfuerzo de su compañera, pero, ¿Realmente que podía pensar? Se sentía realmente mal, ¿Cómo podía entenderlo si no el mismo lo hacia? Eran las personas que le hacían la vida imposible, huyo de su casa en cuanto tubo la oportunidad - y lo logro con éxito hasta la tercera escapada – los había evadido por años, eran las personas que lo consideraban indigno de ser su hijo, si los hubiera visto antes de morir estaba seguro que su ultima voluntad seria que se casara con Jessybell (Insisto ¿se escribe así?)  Y aun así, ¿Por qué tenia que sentirse culpable? 

Y la respuesta era clara, por que a pesar de todo, su infancia no había sido mala, por que antes de esa fiesta de compromiso todo había sido un paraíso, tenia demásiados recuerdos, recuerdos de una familia que había tratado de olvidar y ahora pasaban por su mente a gran velocidad

Los paseos en lancha, en auto, yate, eran recuerdos que albergaban felicidad,  la cual se disipo y se escurrió como neblina entre sus dedos, la vida tenia que continuar, ese era el destino, seguir tratando de atrapar la rata amarilla, aunque fracasaran, y quien sabe, quizás algún día la perseverancia de fruto

Y si todo era tan fácil, ¿Por qué sentía ese sentimiento de angustia? ¿Esa opresión en el pecho? Simplemente el único lazo que lo ataba por completo a su pasado había desaparecido, ahora había que volver a sonreírle a la vida

- No te preocupes, son cosas que pasan – dijo al fin, para luego sonreír animado 

- Además, puede ser que en cualquier momento salgan de la nada para decir que era una mentira, no seria la primera vez – le trata de animar

- No esta vez, muchos podrían haber confabulado, pero mi querido amigo no lo haría – el Pokémon a su lado hace un gruñido como confirmando lo dicho – es por eso que lo habían encerrado la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí, siempre he podido confiar en su intuición – un ultimo suspiro – será mejor que nos vallamos, o no podremos encontrar a la rata amarilla 

- Si, tienes razón, no hay motivos para quedarse

El Pokémon los sigue, era clara su intención de seguirlo esta vez, la última vez se había quedado, esta vez se quedaría al lado de su legítimo dueño

- ¿Seguro? – le pregunta James – no tendrás todas las comodidades que estas acostumbrado – recuerda las veces en que los tres se pelean por un poco de comida – no podría hacerte eso, mejor quédate y cuida de este lugar, alguien tiene que hacerlo 

El Pokémon parece meditarlo, luego da la media vuelta y corre alejándose de James, el cual ve como su amigo de la infancia se pierde de vista

- Supongo que es lo mejor – suspira el joven – me hubiera gustado que me acompañara esta vez

- Si, seria una muy buena anexión al equipo, tal vez hasta logramos atrapar a pikachu

- Si, pero no me gustaría verlo volar por los aires

- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan pesimista? – se queja 

James iba a decir algo, pero se calla cuando ve que su Pokémon regresaba con algo en el hocico, en cuestión de minutos ya estaba a su lado, moviendo la cola y extendiéndole una caja

- Pero esto es – le reconoce James, no la había visto desde que la escondió cuando era niño

- ¿Qué es? ¿Es algún tesoro – se asoma Jessy pero el chico corre a esconderlo 

- Nada, solo parte de mi colección de tapas – contesta nerviosamente 

- ¿Por qué será que no te creo? – pregunta con suspicacia – anda, déjame ver, te prometo que no te lo quitare

- Siempre dices lo mismo 

Jessy se iba a tirar sobre el chico cuando el Pokémon aúlla para llamar la atención, llamando la atención de Jessy, James aprovecha la distracción para guardar la pequeña cajita

El Pokémon se acerca a su dueño, con clara intención de acompañarlo esta vez, ya había pasado demásiados años en esa casa, llena de lujos y placeres artificiales, ya no tenia motivos para quedarse, y muchas razones para acompañar al joven que conoció en la niñez, y que no había cambiado casi nada desde entonces, y no se refería a lo físico

Y de esta manera, James da un ultimo vistazo de nostalgia a la casa, era hora de dejar lo último de su infancia y de su pasado atrás

- Ash, no puedes confiar en ella – le reprende Lance, ellos estaban listos para partir al centro de investigación, Ash ya les había informado toda la situación 

- Además, ella esta muy herida para salir – le recuerda Tracy – debe estar en reposo

- Lo siento, pero prometí ayudarla, han visto lo que puede hacer en esas condiciones y saldrá sola si nadie la acompaña, además, yo le creo, estoy seguro de que fue sincera, algo odiosa pero sincera, tal vez pueda ayudarnos

- Lo que Ash dice tiene sentido – comenta Steven – ella debe estar enterada de lo que pasa, y no creo que haga nada, esta herida y no creo que intente algo por su cuenta

- De todos modos no puedes fiarte, pero si vamos en la misma dirección yo los acompañare – insiste Lance, su Pokémon hace un sonido como queriendo decir que él también iría – lo siento Dragonai, pero esta vez es demásiado peligroso, con ese Pokémon es mejor que te quedes aquí, no quisiera que algo te pasara

El otro no parecía estar muy de acuerdo, pero Lance lo acaricia suavemente para calmarlo, nota que era definitivo, su entrenador no lo llevaría, seria la primera vez que se separaran desde hace mucho tiempo

- Pikachu, tu deberías hacer lo mismo – le sugiere Ash - ¿Por qué no lo acompañas?

- Pika pika – niega el Pokémon rotundamente

- No podría perdonarme si algo malo te pasara, deberías de quedarte aquí donde estarás seguro, yo soy humano, no corro ningún riesgo de ser atacado

- Pikachu, pika pi – niega de nuevo subiéndose al hombro de su entrenador, siempre habían afrontado todo juntos y no iba a dejarlo ahora

- Creo que deberías desistir – se ríe Gissell – yo también los acompañare, no tengo nada mejor que hacer

- Pero – trata de protestar el joven entrenador

- Nada de peros, se que es peligros, pero no me quedare a enfrentar a una organización o a un Pokémon loco fuera de control, solo los acompañare hasta el instituto, y después, ya veré que pasa 

- Si ya acabaron con toda esa cursilería es mejor que partamos – la voz de Domino los hace saltar a todos, ninguno sabia en que momento había aparecido

La joven se encontraba con su mochila en la espalda, un conjunto que Tracy le había prestado, y él cual no le quedaba muy bien, ella era mucho más delgada que el investigador, pero era lo único que tenia, y parecía estar ya lista para partir

- No deberías de estar levantada – le aconseja Tracy

- Son solo heridas menores, ya estoy lista para salir, y si lo hago sola o acompañada me tiene sin cuidado, así que decidan de una vez

- Tengo una idea – dice Ash llamando la atención del grupo – yo tengo que ir a mi casa a conseguir algunas provisiones y podría tratar de conseguir algo de ropa para Domino, así que nosotros dos podemos irnos y nos podemos vernos en la salida de pueblo paleta, ¿Qué opinan?

- Por mi bien, tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos – contesta Gissell

- Oye Ash, ¿Y que pasara con Misty y Brock? – le pregunta Tracy, lo cual le cae como balde de agua fría al joven entrenador

- O no, lo olvide, Misty a de querer degollarme en este momento, pero – mira la hora – no tengo idea de donde localizarla, ella saldría de viaje hoy en la mañana, por eso nos veríamos ayer, para viajar juntos como en los viejos tiempos – se encoje de hombros – no me queda más remedio que esperar a localizarla, nos vemos más tarde – se dirige hacia la puerta con pikachu en el hombro

- ¿Tienes que llevar esa rata a todos lados? – le dice esta en tono despectivo

- Pikachu no es una rata, y si vamos a viajar juntos será mejor que empieces con tenerle algo de respeto

- Ni que fuéramos al fin del mundo, el centro de investigación queda a dos días a pie, si tardamos, de ahí nuestros caminos se separan y este encuentro nunca paso, ¿Entendido?

- Como quieras – contesta a regañadientes dirigiéndose a su casa

- ¿Qué fue lo que te ataco? ¿los humanos? – pregunta Suicune, con inquietud

Mew por fin había despertado y estaba lo suficientemente conciente para responder, pero la pobre criatura se sentía tan débil e impotente, no podía ni caminar, ya que sus patas no habían sido acostumbradas para esa labor, siempre había volado, y ahora no tenia el poder para hacerlo

- No – susurra el Pokémon – no fue un humano, fue uno como nosotros

- ¿Un Pokémon? – pregunta Mewtwo, el Mew asiente

- Pero no alcance a distinguirlo, no lo reconocí, nunca lo había sentido antes 

Esto levanta una ola de incertidumbre - ¿Que Pokémon posee poderes como esos? – Mewtwo no lo sabia, aunque eran pocas las especies que el conocía, el sabia del poder de su original, era poderoso, ¿Cuántos Pokémon podían darle el talle? Solo uno legendario, y aun así, no conocía ninguno con esos poderes

- ¿Qué pudo pasar? – se preguntaba Suicune - ¿Estas seguro de lo que vistes? ¿seguro que no lograste reconocerlo? Recuerda que somos varios, si contamos el territorio Hoenn 

- Conozco cada uno de nosotros – contesta Mew, en tono pensativo – cada Pokémon tiene su propia esencia que lo distingue, y mientras más fuerte es su poder esta brilla como antorcha en el velo de la noche, no, esa esencia era diferente a todo lo que he sentido, poderoso, como uno de nosotros, más no conocido, al menos no completamente

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta el perro legendario

- Extrañamente, se me hizo ligeramente familiar, por un momento, me pareció que eras tu – mirando a Mewtwo 

Esta noticia no fue del agrado del Pokémon clonado, el cual hubiera gruñido si pudiera hacerlo, y una idea cayó como rayo en su pensamiento

- Puede ser obra de los humanos – piensa Mewtwo – Giovanni, y su grupo de científicos pueden estar detrás de esto

- ¿Creí que los habías matado a todos? – se extraña Mew, recordando como quedo isla nueva, suicune no se creía lo que oía

- Yo también

- ¿Mataste humanos? – se horroriza el Pokémon, las miradas de ambos bastaron para contestarle

Es verdad, no son la mejor especie que a conocido, pero un Pokémon jamás mata a otra criatura, esta en sus venas, no puede, por que no siente maldad, antes se dejaría matar, puede sentir rencor pero no odiar, no hasta el nivel de matar, y nunca había conocido a un Pokémon que matara a alguna criatura viviente con la intención de hacerlo, tal vez por accidente, pero no por voluntad, encontrarse a uno, le asustaba

La mirada de repudio no paso desapercibida por Mewtwo, recordándole fuertemente cual era su lugar en el mundo, o su no lugar, por que no tenía lugar de pertenencia, siempre seria diferente

- Suicune, tu eres el menos prejuicioso de nosotros – le recuerda Mew, claro descontando a Selebi, pero el pequeño parecía vivir en otro mundo – estas palabras hicieron que la reencarnación del viento del norte se sintiera mal - no se debe juzgar sin conocer los hechos

- Déjalo – interrumpe Mewtwo – no importa, las acciones del pasado no pueden ser alteradas, además, yo no soy como los otros

- Mewtwo es un Pokémon clonado – contesta Mew al ver el desconcierto de su compañero – los humanos combinaron genes de mi especie, y trataron de mejorarla con el ingenio humano, por eso es, como lo definirían los humanos, medio existencialista, algo así como un filosofo extremista 

Al Pokémon clonado no le agradaba que estuvieran contando su historia, era suya, su propia pena y su peso, no quería que otros se enteraran de ellos, y le hubiera borrado la memoria de buena gana si no fuera por que era un legendario, y todavía tenia algunas cosas que preguntar

Si la reencarnación del viento del norte se asombro, o si le intereso la historia, no lo demostró, mantuvo una expresión ilegible, serena, hasta que al fin comento en forma negativa

- La ciencia de los humanos se vuelve más peligrosa cada día – suspira Suicune – un día ellos mismos se destruirán, no seria la primera vez que lo intentan, ¿Cuántos años tienes? – le pregunta con simpatía

- ¿Es información relevante? – pregunta con recelo - ¿Todos se conocen entre si? – pregunto al fin

Y es que le había llamado la atención que según como conversaban, parecía que conocían a todos los Pokémon, al menos los más importantes, pero siempre pensó que ellos vivían en sus zonas y jamás se relacionaban con los otros

- Por algo somos tan viejos – el Pokémon azul hizo algo parecido a una sonrisa 

- Suicune tiene solo trescientos años, él y sus dos hermanos son los más jóvenes del grupo, la mayoría somos tan viejos que vimos el resplandor de pokemopolis

- ¿Pokemopolis? ¿la antigua civilización humana? Se cuentan muchas leyendas de sus descubrimientos

- Era una ciudad de luz – recuerda Mew – los humanos del pasado cometieron los mismos errores que los que están cometiendo los del presente, su ciencia se saldrá de control como les paso a ellos

- Según me ha contado Lugia – recuerda Suicune – hacían experimentos con Pokémon, de hecho, la mayoría de los legendarios son parte de esos experimentos, tu también participaste – volviéndose a Mew – por eso estas aquí, al igual que lugia y Ho-oh

- Y los titanes, si – recuerda Mew – no se que nos hicieron, éramos demásiado inocentes en aquel entonces, pocos de nuestras especies sobrevivieron, la mía fue arrasada, aunque todavía quedan unos pocos Lugias y articunos, y me parece que uno que otro Zapdos, como no son de nuestra estirpe no he investigado

- ¿Estirpe? – pregunta Mewtwo intrigado

Y la verdad sea dicha, hasta ahora Mewtwo se había percatado que toda la información que sabia, la había obtenido de fuentes humanas, todo, los humanos habían clasificado a los Pokémon, su forma de ser y suponían su comportamiento, pero, ¿Qué opinaban estos al respecto? ¿Cómo ellos mismos se clasificaban el uno al otro? Nunca se había tomado la molestia de tratar de investigarlo, por que simplemente le parecía irrelevante, no es que haya cambiado de opinión al respecto, pero tenía que admitir que tenia curiosidad

- Los humanos nos llaman legendarios, y así esta bien para nosotros – contesta Suicune con simpleza – somos diferentes a los demás, no somos como los otros - ¿Por qué esas palabras le sonaban conocidas? Piensa con ironía el Pokémon clonado, nunca se imagino que otros se sintieran como él – en el fondo eres uno de nosotros, puedo sentirlo, y has de saberlo, pero te lo diré en algunas partes en que diferimos con los demás, no podemos servir a los humanos, es más, no soportamos mucho el contacto humano más que el necesario, o menos todavía, nos gusta la soledad, al contrario de otros que les gusta estar con su misma especie nosotros no

"Se dice que somos únicos, es verdad, he visto a varios Lugias, pero ninguno como el guardián de los mares, su majestuosidad, sabiduría y prudencia lo separa de cualquier otro, por eso somos únicos, nuestros poderes son superiores al del promedio, los Pokémon somos sensibles a los cambios de la naturaleza, pero nosotros somos tan unidos a ella que la entendemos mejor de lo que nadie podría, poseemos más orgullo, poder"

- Humildad – se burla Mew – como has notado, no somos famosos por ser humildes, cada uno de nosotros es diferente, y por desgracia a veces nos cuesta respetar eso, constantemente se pelean entre si, nos gusta dormir, o entrar en una fase de hibernación,  letargo, como quieras llamarlo, lo hacemos debido a lo largo de nuestra vida, pero no todos

- Esta charla se a prolongado mas de lo que debía – decide cortar Suicune

Obviamente era así, por que otra cualidad era hablar poco, solo si tenían que hacerlo, y trataban de hacerlo lo menos posible, considerando eso realmente habían hablado demasiado pero, lo que ellos sabían, lo sabían por su propia naturaleza, estaba en sus genes, en su ser, su corazón y alma, en cambio él, ya sea por su poca estancia en el mundo o por su forma de llegada, tenia que averiguar quien era realmente, creyó encontrar esta respuesta en la soledad, pero solo ahora, que escuchaba a otros tan parecidos y diferentes a él, comprendía que quizás ellos pueden tener esas respuestas   

- Los humanos son los causantes de este problema – continua Suicune – si es que fueron ellos quienes crearon a esa criatura

- Giovanni tiene capacidad para volver a realizar sus experimentos – comenta Mewtwo – fue el tiempo lo que le a impedido seguir, y sospecho que no a desperdiciado estos años, la solución seria liberar, o eliminar a su creación, junto con sus creadores, por que no se detendrán 

- No podemos hacer eso, es extremista – replica Suicune – nosotros no matamos, no podemos, esta en nuestro ser y naturaleza, seria una aberración

- Yo no soy como los otros

- Aguarden, aun falta algo – interviene Mew de manera pensativa – es verdad que no había sentido antes esa presencia, pero en cierta forma si, se me hizo ligeramente familiar, como había dicho no alcance a distinguir completamente su forma, su ataque no fue ordinario, y su presencia, era una que no había sentido hace tiempo, era Antarus

Suicune se queda callado, Mewtwo no entendía por que el ensombresimiento, parecía que un muro hubiera caído sobre ellos, recuerdos no muy gratos vienen a la mente de ambos

- ¿Pudo haber sido antarus?

- No se

- Decídete, dices que se parecía a él – señalando a Mewtwo – y al mismo tiempo que era la presencia de Antarus

- No se, pude confundirme, paso muy rápido, en un momento me pareció que era uno, y en otro me pareció que era Antarus, no pude verlo, fue demasiado rápido para distinguir nada, aunque esa energía solo podía ser de Antarus, sabes que solo él tiene ese ataque, eso explicaría mi condición a pesar de que jamás lo había utilizado antes

- Pudieron robar células de él y clonarlas – analiza Mewtwo

- No es posible – replica Mew – Antarus, a diferencia de los míos, era único, realmente único, no había ningún otro con esa habilidad, y él desapareció, no hay manera, a no ser que este vivo o que la muestra sea desde antes de desaparecer

- Los humanos pudieron haberlo atrapado – razona Suicune – pero eso también seria extraño, por que ni Ho-Oh lo volvió a sentir, y eso solo indica que murió, y se que lo a buscado

- Lo se – susurra el más pequeño

No trato mucho con Antarus, cada quien vivía su camino y vida, eran diferentes, aunque pacíficos, Mew no se metía con nadie, ni con nada, jugaba y paseaba, no era del tipo que peleara, ni que interviniera, la ultima vez que lo había visto fue hace veinte años, en ese mismo lugar

*****************Flash back*************************

Cañón pureza, antiguamente ahí habitaban los Mew, los cuales se extinguieron al abandonar el lugar de las aguas cristalinas, manantiales de vida

- Duermes mucho – le reclama un Pokémon apenas más alto que él, pero como Mew volaba, el otro siempre tenia que levantar la mirada – tus poderes podrían ser más útiles que para jugar

- Aunque usara todo mi poder para ayudar a los humanos, este seria apenas una milésima de lo que se necesita 

- Lo se, pero un grano no estaría de más, y no te reclamo el que no ayudes, soy también un Pokémon, y legendario, que no se les olvide, solo por ser el más débil no quiere decir nada

- Distancias mucho de ser débil

- Si claro, ¿Por qué no te gusta jugar con Selebi? Son muy parecidos

- ¿Selebi? Puede ser que yo me comporte como un pequeño, pero Selebi es peor, definitivamente lo es, incapaz de actuar maduramente alguna vez en su vida, demásiado inocente para mi gusto

- He pensado en que ustedes son demásiado ermitaños, creo que empezare a buscarles compañeros, no se el gusto de ustedes de vivir apartados de todo y todos

- ¿Por qué estas aquí? – decidió cortar la charla antes de que se le ocurriera involucrarlo en sus ideas

- No se, viendo ruinas, y creo que nos desviamos, aprovechando que estoy aquí te saludo

- Tu solo apareces donde hay problemas y no quiero que se destruya lo que queda de mi valle

- Ni que fuera símbolo de mal presagio

- Claro que si, ustedes son guiados a lugares donde hay conflictos y requieren ayuda, esa es la verdad

- Bueno, no me sermonees, ya mucho tengo con Lugia, a veces creo que le colmo la paciencia, a si, antes de irme me llevare algo de agua, a Delia y a Jonny les encanta, no se por que

- A todos les gusta el agua del cañón pureza, es entre los lugares más puros de la tierra

- Si me lo preguntas sabe como si algo hubiera nadado en ella

- Antarus, este es un lago, obvio que al menos algún Pokémon a nadado en ella, te e visto beber de fuentes y no te quejas, además, en la historia creo que eres el único que se a quejado, ni humano ni Pokémon piensa como tu

- Bueno, eso solo reafirma lo especial que soy – sonríe con superioridad

Por alguna razón Mew lo noto raro, más alegre, menos centrado, pero era una alegría falsa, su amigo no acostumbraba a hablar tanto de temas tan triviales

- Te vez medio decaído

- Tal vez – admite el Pokémon – últimamente he sentido algo extraño

- ¿Algo extraño?

- Si, pero no sabría definirlo, es una especie de mal presentimiento

***********************Fin del Flash************************

Después de eso, se entero que hubo una batalla cerca de ese lugar, un niño murió en ese enfrentamiento, fue solo un accidente, pero después de eso nadie volvió a ver a Antarus, y la ultima vez que lo sintieron fue hace más de quince años, cuando desapareció por completo su presencia

Pero eso no es del todo cierto, si había sentido la presencia de Antarus, hace más de cuatro años, tan débil como un destello, opacado por la fuerte del Pokémon clonado, en isla nueva lo había sentido tan suave como el brillo de una luciérnaga, espero encontrarlo, pero nunca apareci

- No parece que hayan respuestas – escucho decir a Suicune

- Entonces yo iré a buscarlas, tal vez deba hacerles una visita, después de tanto tiempo – dice Mewtwo con firme decisión, los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo

- ¿Aun nos sigue? – pregunta Jessy sin mirar al suelo

Desde que salieron, la condenada chica los había estado siguiendo, y no parecía tener intenciones de dejarlos ir, lo peor de todo es que ellos iban en globo y ella en auto deportivo, por suerte pronto llegaría a un lindo y muy tupido bosque

- todavía, ¿es que no se cansa?

- Jessybell puede ser muy insistente – suspira James en derrota – no creo que esta vez nos libremos de ella

Si, esa chica era una molestia, Jessy había desarrollado una cierta antipatía hacia ella, lo cual no era increíble, ¿Quién podría aguantar a la chica más desagradable de la tierra? Aunque cada persona tiene a su contraparte en algún lado, un momento, esa era la respuesta

- Oigan chicos, tengo una idea – dice Jessy con alegría, hablando y actuando antes de pensarlo, y sus compañeros notaron que era una de esas raras ideas, las cuales siempre llevaban al fracaso  

- A no Jessy, no creo que sea momento para tus locuras, tus planes nunca salen bien – el Pokémon se gana un golpe, la chica tenia un aura azul alrededor, y ambos se arrinconan en una esquina tratando de alejarse del carácter volátil de Jessy 

- No seas ridículos, esta idea es genial, podemos hacernos ricos

- ¿Y esta vez cual es tu plan? – pregunta James con algo de temor

- Conseguiremos la herencia de James 

- A no, eso si que no, prefiero morir pobre que casarme con ella

- No me refiero a eso – continua alegre – el trato estipula que puedes heredar de dos maneras, o te casas con ella, o – mirada brillante – ella te deja por haber encontrado a alguien mejor

- Pero dudo que lo haga – comenta Meowth – si a estado detrás por años dudo que se arrepienta ahora

- Es solo un capricho, pero si logramos que se fije en otra persona podríamos lograrlo

- ¿Y donde encontraríamos a alguien tan desesperado? – pregunta James, el cual no alcanzaba a imaginar a alguien que quisiera a su prometida – este plan es el más loco que se te a ocurrido, no funcionara, mejor sigamos vendiendo medallas de liga y tratar de robar a la rata del bobo

- Hombre de poca fe, no debes despreciar las capacidades de una mujer

- ¿Y es que hay alguna? – se cuestiona James

- Me refiero a las mías

- De eso mismo hablamos – volvió a hablar el Pokémon, ganando un fuerte coscorrón que le dejo un chichón del tamaño de una montaña  – ya bájale no seas tan brava

- Es que eres un idiota – se queja con enojo – insisto en que es una buena idea, y de un solo nos deshacemos de ella, piénsalo James, será una roca menos en el zapato

- Para convertirse en una roca gigante en la espalda, se te olvida que para que ese plan funcione, tendremos que estar cerca de ella, y yo no pienso hacerlo, no escape de casa dejando todas mis comodidades para luego tener que sufrir otra vez

- James, madura, ya no eres un niño, no puede hacerte nada, es tu oportunidad de demostrarle que no eres ese chiquillo a quien solía mandar

- Pero – dice con timidez

- Pero nada, ¿Acaso no eres un hombre?

- Si pero

- Entonces hazlo – discurso y pose militar - demuestra de lo que estas hecho, que el mundo conozca tu valor – escenario de firmamento con estrellas – ahí esta la estrella que rige tu destino, y esta dice que eres un triunfador, ¿La ven?

- Si, la vemos – contestan ambos medio hipnotizados

- ¿Acaso se acobardaran cadetes?

- No – contestan seguros aun medio hipnotizados

- Muy bien, entonces, no importa los infortunios de la marcha seguiremos adelante

Mew miraba desde la gruta que había formado Mewtwo del monte Kena, faltaba para que se ocultara el sol, que en este momento estaba en lo más alto, cuando se hiciera de noche podrían salir, no podían arriesgarse a ser vistos por humanos, no es que fuera gran problema, simplemente un asunto de reputación y orgullo, tampoco les gustaba llamar la atención

Nunca se había sentido tan débil, apenas podía pensar, para ser un Pokémon psíquico eso era peligroso, tampoco podía moverse, tan acostumbrado a volar su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a la movilidad, sus patas eran tan cortas que nunca podría correr a una velocidad decente, tal vez con suerte podría caminar

Era pequeño, el más pequeño de los legendarios, junto con Selebi, y ninguno de los dos se movilizaba de manera normal, ya que usaban sus poderes para hacerlo, sus habilidades físicas eran insignificantes, pero sus poderes habían hecho famosa a su raza, les edificaron un santuario en el corazón de la selva, pero esa era una raza extinta, él era el único, y sabia por que, era la  misma razón de por que había sido el más fuerte de su raza cuando estos existían, y del por que pudo mantener una lucha con Mewtwo en isla nueva, pero eso era parte del pasado, un pasado que desea olvidar

La vida de un Pokémon legendario es solitaria, es por esa razón que no se quedo con Mewtwo, era uno de los cuales que podía considerar un igual, tanto en poder como en intelectualidad, pero eso era algo de otro tiempo, en la noche tendrian que salir, y no tenia la menor idea de que le aguardaba

Y tarde se dieron cuenta de que habían caído en la trampa, Jessy ya estaba bajando el globo e invitaba a subir una feliz – y antes frustrada por que habían llegado a una zona donde los árboles impedían el camino - joven, poco sabían que esta pequeña idea les complicaría tanto la vida como todas sus demás ideas juntas

Ash se preguntaba dos cosas, una, si la ropa que tenia su madre de joven le quedaría a Domino (No es que su madre sea vieja, pero ya tenia sus años) y lo segundo, era si su madre tendría algo de ropa guardada, nunca la había visto desempolvando cosas viejas pero con algo había que tratar, así que se dirige al sótano

Casi todo estaba en caja, medio polvoso, al menos la ropa estaba entre las primeras cajas, y a pesar de los años su madre la tenia prácticamente intacta, iba a irse pero su curiosidad era demásiada, quería saber si había algo interesante, o algo de su pasado en esa habitación, busco un rato sin resultado hasta que su mirada se encuentra con un cofre, el candado ya estaba oxidado, pero le fue fácil abrirlo, y al hacerlo, lo que forraba el baúl eran papeles, de todo tipo, color y tamaño

Cogió uno al azar, era un diploma de su madre, ¿graduada de Arqueóloga con honores? Valla, debió ser muy buena, y tenia otro reconocimiento por ser experta en escritura antigua, continuo con lo siguiente que parecía ser un álbum de fotos, cuando ella era una niña, si que era adorable, siempre en medio de flores, pero no habían muchas fotos, aunque una llamo su atención, una donde su madre tendría como 10 años, y un extraño pokemon le acompañaba, no lo reconocía, un pequeño pokemon de color azul, era la única foto donde salía ese pokemon, tal vez le hubiera prestado más atención de no ser por que la curiosidad le siguió ganando, y tomo uno de los papeles que estaba al fondo, que según pensó serian los más valiosos y no se equivocaba

¿Un acta de matrimonio? Valla, no se lo esperaba, y con ansiedad leyó el nombre del que se supone había contraído matrimonio, el nombre no lograba leerlo por que estaba borroso, pero para ironía de la vida el apellido estaba integro, Ketchum, ¿Quién seria? No tenía idea, bueno, al menos era algo, ya sabia que su madre ostentaba el apellido de casada, al ver la fotografía de los novios, le dio la impresión de haberlo visto antes, no le presto mucha atención y continuo, finalmente hallo lo que se consideraría un premio, un diario

habré una de las primeras paginas, tenia un papel pegado, el resultado de unos análisis, con un montón de cosas medicas que no podía entender y estaba escrito en términos algo extraños para él, tal vez no le hubiera prestado atención de no ser por que tenia una traducción al lado

"Es definitivo, los médicos aseguran que no podré tener más hijos, pero eso no opacara mi felicidad que representa el nacimiento de mi primer, y único hijo, como ya habíamos acordado, se llamara Jony, es adorable, cabello rojo como el mío, pero tiene la mirada de su padre, es encantador aunque muy travieso y activo, pienso pasar el primer año con mi hijo y luego ya veré como le hago para continuar con mi trabajo de la investigación, estoy deseosa de encontrar las antiguas ruinas de los Unoxs, me atrae sus misterios, aunque le he preguntado a Antarus lo que sabe de los Unoxs, me contesta que lo ha olvidado, ¿Cómo es posible? Tengo a mi lado un testigo vivo que los ha conocido y se le olvido, aunque creo que me esta ocultando la verdad, después de todo, los pokemon legendarios deben cuidarse entre ellos, pero con la memoria de Antarus, quien sabe"

¿Antarus? – Piensa casi en shock – no podía ser, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él estaba con su madre? Entonces, ¿eso convertía a su madre en la elegida? Y lo que más le importaba, ¿Qué significaban esos exámenes?

La mente de Ash encajaba todas las piezas, todo tenia un doloroso sentido con lo que le habían dicho antes, tanto lo que le había contado el profesor Karl como lo que le había dicho el profesor Oak, pero aun así, se negaba a creer en lo que le contó el profesor Karl y ese diario debía de darle alguna pista, tenia que desmentir aquellas palabras, lo siguiente eran algunos párrafos que hablaban de su vida en la investigación, de cuando Jony cumplió 5 años,  prefirió dar un gran salto hasta llegar casi a la mitad del diario, curiosamente las paginas parecían distorsionadas, como si hubieran sido escritas le hubieran caído algunas gotas de agua

"Este dolor en el alma no desaparecerá jamás, pero ya he sufrido demásiado, perdí a mi hijo y me doy cuenta que al mismo tiempo he perdido al hombre que amaba sin darme cuenta, es mi culpa, no debí dejarlo ir, ya se que era su destino pero lo niego, aun era muy pequeño, no era su momento, era mi deber y no de él, yo debí de morir en vez de mi hijo, pero ya nada puedo hacer, por más que me culpe, eso no me traerá a mi niño de nuevo, me siento sola, no tengo nada, no tengo hermanos ni primos, ni tampoco padres, solo tenia a mi familia y era feliz, me arrepiento de no haberle dedicado el tiempo que debí, me involucre tanto en la investigación que perdí tantos momentos en mis viajes, debí de dedicarles más tiempo, debí estar con mi hijo cuando todo paso, llegue tarde, fue un accidente lo se, pero eso no me consuela, no me consuela el dolor de haber perdido lo más importante que tenia"

"Ya casi no puedo ver ni lo que escribo, cada vez que lo recuerdo mis ojos se cubren de lagrimás, no puedo evitar mojar las páginas pero no me importa, ya no tengo nada, y este dolor es más difícil soportarlo en la soledad"

"Tal vez Karl tenga razón, seguiré su consejo, la única manera de redimir mi culpa es haciendo algo bien, hay varios niños que son abandonados, tengo todos los recursos financieros para poder adoptar uno, y lo haré, dejare todo, incluso la investigación, he comprendido que todo eso carece de valor, solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto"

Los siguientes párrafos parecían ser de mucho tiempo después, aunque no tenían fecha

"He decidido quien será el niño que quiero adoptar, es un bebe adorable, lo conocí cuando fui a uno de los centros para huérfanos, no tendrá más que un par de meses, pero noto que tendrá cabello negro, y sus ojos también lo son, solo espero que la gente no moleste por nuestra falta de parecido, según se, sus padres murieron en un accidente, su nombre en Tony pero me gustaría llamarlo Ash, siempre quise tener un hijo y llamarlo de esta manera, Ash Ketchum"

para esta altura Ash casi deja caer el diario, no podía ser verdad, pero lo malo era que no tenia fecha, no tenia idea de cuando había escrito esas palabras, trato de buscar algún indicio en las anotaciones siguientes pero lo siguiente que encontró parecía remontarse de mucho tiempo adelante

"Acabo recién de mudarme a pueblo paleta, mi pueblo natal, no a cambiado mucho, dejare la investigación, al fin y al cabo tengo mucho dinero para retirarme, mis padres me dejaron muy buen capital de herencia, he decidido vivir en paz con mi hijo, hoy he vuelto a ver al profesor Oak, Sam trajo a su nieto para que jugara con mi hijo, fue tan graciosos ver como se peleaban en cuanto los pusieron al frente, se nota que se llevaran bien, me alegro, necesitara un amigo, y a mi me encantan los niños, me hubiera gustado tener tantos como fuera posible pero, bueno, mejor no pensar en eso y disfrutar lo que se tiene, lo único que deseo es una vida tranquila"

El joven entrenador siguió leyendo, pero no encontró más que paginas ilegibles, hasta que llego a una, pero esta si era de mucho tiempo después, aunque tampoco tenia anotada alguna fecha

"No se que pensar, Ash es mi hijo, mi hijo y no pensare lo contrario, hoy a decidido emprender su viaje y no puedo evitarlo, aunque desearía hacerlo, espero que no corra peligros, es lo que más temo, o Dios, por favor, solo suplico que este a salvo, pero se que eso es imposible"

"Me gustaría que tuviera al pequeño Pikachu que le di al profesor en aquella pokebola del rayo que he guardado por tanto tiempo, a pesar de los años, el huevo de este Pikachu tardo en nacer, hasta llegue a pensar que ya no nacería ¿o tal vez espero el momento para nacer? No lo sabré, me sorprendí tanto cuando nació, lo único que estoy segura es que es un pokemon especial, tal vez si lo mantengo alejado de mi hijo, puede ser que este escape de las garras del destino, no quiero que le pase lo mismo que a Jony"

"Acabo de regresar de las islas naranja, y parece que cada vez que ocurre algo recurro a ti, un viejo diario polvoso y olvidado, pude haber perdido todo en el mundo, cuando me entere de lo que paso en las islas naranja, y que Ash estaba ahí, temí tanto, creí que la historia se repetiría, ya no me importaba la fe o el destino, ni siquiera las leyendas o el mundo, solo quería a mi hijo a salvo, entiendo que es imposible, aun así es mi hijo, es lo único que tengo, y cada día lo único que puedo hacer es rogar que este bien, se que no puedo detener el curso del tiempo, como tampoco alterar su destino que fue sellado por ser yo su madre, por que yo soy su madre, y no habrá poder humano que me convenza de lo contrario, es todo lo que tengo" 

Ash trato de encontrar algún dato que le sirviera de algo, así que regreso las paginas trataba de descubrir cualquier pista que fuera importante, pero ninguna página estaba con fecha, ¿Por qué? Seria más fácil sabiendo la fecha exacta, finalmente hallo un párrafo que llamo su atención

"Esta noche he de aceptar la verdad que mis ojos se habían negado a creer, mi esposo en realidad esta muerto, la persona que ame a desaparecido para siempre, tal vez esa noche fue una manera de revivir, para luego desaparecer en el olvido, por eso he decidido llevar su apellido, por que el hombre a quien ame murió y lo recordare con añoranza"

"Por que la persona que debía ser mi esposo esta muerta, y en su lugar, solo a dejado un cascaron lleno de ambición, en su afán de venganza y poder a decidido olvidar quien era, y renacer de nuevo como el líder del Team Rocket"

**¡Ciudad Viridian**!

Yo viajare hasta ser el mejor  
No me rendiré hasta ser el mejor. (Número uno)

Persistiremos siempre nunca hay que retroceder  
sin separarnos hay que pelear con gran valor.  
Tengo que ir...

(Ciudad Viridian)  
Hacia allá voy..

(Iré hacia Ciudad Viridian) Hacia allá voy... a Ciudad Viridian  
(Iremos hacia ciudad Viridian) Sé mi amigo para siempre.  
(Iremos hacia ciudad Viridian... ¡Vamos ya!)

Continuara

Si, soy mala al haberlo terminado aquí, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Desde hace tiempo que tengo el final, y siempre he decidido que el capitulo termina aquí, es culpa de Luria, yo tenia el diario de primera parte en el capitulo y tuve que reacomodarlo todo por que ella me pidió que fuera el final, lo cual me pareció buena idea 

¿Cómo creen que se tome Ash esta noticia? Ya habrán notado que toda la historia esta girando alrededor de Antarus, lo siento, no me gustan las historias que giran alrededor de un personaje inventado y estoy haciendo lo mismo, pero tengo mis razones, ya lo verán al final de la historia

Algunos pensaran que tengo a Jessy y James fuera de personaje, pero la faceta que tenemos de ellos es cuando tratan de atrapar a pikachu, pero ellos se comportan diferente de acuerdo a la situación, cuando se encuentren de nuevo con Ash serán los mismos de siempre

Migweg: Gracias por el review, por los dos, lamento escribir tan tarde, pero hubieron pedazos que realmente me parecieron imposibles, sin mencionar que me actualice un poco más en la serie, la verdad no tengo excusa, lo lamento, tratare de escribir más rápido, lo juro

Crystal Ketchum: lamento haber escrito tan tarde, te agradezco por el Review, espero que este capitulo te agrade, Ash tiene participación total en la historia, junto con muchas de las personas que ya a conocido, para que valga la pena haber visto a tanta gente

Luria: ya lo habías leído en mi casa, pero aquí esta todo completo, lo siento si no fui más especifica en algunos detalles, pero sinceramente ya estaba cansada, ¿Qué tal? Por desgracia a ti no te puedo sorprender por que ya conoces cada detalle de cómo va la historia

Y recuerden, la velocidad depende de sus reviews, por favor indíquenme que partes les gusto o que no, me ayuda mucho saber eso más que una idea global, de lo contrario no se si lo hagan por compasión o por que realmente les gusto


End file.
